De la Vieille Armoire et ce que les Enfants y trouvèrent
by BienSeant
Summary: 1940. Arthur et Morgana Pendragon sont envoyés chez un obscur ami de la famille pour échapper aux bombardements de Londres. Là-bas ils retrouvent leur amie d'enfance Gwen et rencontrent l'étrange Merlin qui raconte qu'il y a un monde dans l'armoire de la chambre d'ami. Cela semble inconcevable, et pourtant ce n'est que le début de l'aventure...
1. Le Manoir du Professeur Jenkins

Par la vitre de la voiture, Morgana ne voyait qu'un chemin de boue entre deux rangées de haies derrière un portail dont le métal avait rouillé. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Arthur. Ces vacances ne promettaient rien qui vaille.

« On descend », ordonna le chauffeur d'une voix bourrue.

«Je vous demande pardon ? » répliqua Arthur qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

« C'est la fin de la route, jeune homme, la voiture ne peut pas aller plus loin. Alors on descend. »

« Mais, demanda Morgana qui pensait qu'ils auraient plus de succès en faisant appel à la raison de ce grossier personnage qu'en tapant des poings, comment allons-nous amener nos bagages jusqu'à la maison ?

\- Ça c'est pas mon problème. »

Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture et leur odieux chauffeur faisaient demi tour, laissant les deux enfants à la barrière, une douzaine de valises à leur pieds.

« Mon père en entendra parler ! » hurla Arthur au véhicule qui s'éloignait. Morgana s'assit sur une des valises et sortit un de ses romans.

Ces vacances seraient sans aucun doute les pires de toute leur vie.

Après ce qui leur parut des heures, les enfants virent arriver une petite carriole tirée par un âne.

« Un âne. Sérieusement ! » s'écria Arthur. Morgana était d'accord. Ils venaient de traverser le pays dans un véhicule archaïque en très mauvaise compagnie, et maintenant ils devaient monter dans une charrette comme de vulgaires campagnards ? Comme elle semblait loin la Daimler Fifteen de l'Oncle Uther, avec sa banquette en cuir rembourrée, ses repose-pieds et les sucreries dans le mini-bar... La vieille femme qui menait l'âne descendit pour ouvrir le lourd portail. Ni Morgana ni Arthur ne levèrent le petit doigt pour l'aider. Aussitôt la barrière ouverte, la vieille femme remonta sur sa carriole avant de les dévisager.

« Vous êtes Arthur et Morgana Pendragon ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Les enfants acquiescèrent, se demandant un instant s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu mentir et rester au milieu du chemin.

« Et bien, jappa la vieille, qu'est-ce vous attendez ? Chargez vos valises ! »

Déjà la poitrine d'Arthur se gonflait d'indignation. Morgana essaya de lui faire comprendre silencieusement que protester n'arrangerait pas leurs affaires. Arthur ravala ses plaintes, mais pendant tout le trajet qui les séparait de la demeure de Jenkins, il resta dans un coin de la charrette, la mâchoire serrée, les sourcils froncés, à bouder comme le petit garçon qu'il restait bien malgré lui.

Le professeur Jenkins vivait loin de tout, dans un petit manoir en pleine cambrousse. Jusqu'ici, Morgana et Arthur n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce prétendu ami de la famille, mais la guerre avait éclaté, la mère d'Arthur était morte, et il avait paru bon de les envoyer tous deux le plus loin possible des bombardements. Arthur avait supplié son père de le garder auprès de lui, après tout il avait douze ans, il était presque un homme. Morgana avait jeté un regard assassin à son oncle, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Uther Pendragon de les renvoyer tous deux dans leur chambre sans leur accorder la moindre importance.

Morgana détesta l'endroit au moment où elle y posa le pied. Le manoir, quoique plus grand que leur habitation de Londres, semblait à l'abandon. Les bois étaient humides, les rideaux défraichis, les pièces sombres et irrespirables. Le parquet et les marches de l'escalier grinçaient, il y avait de la poussière sur les meubles et des araignées dans les coins. On aurait pu croire que personne n'avait vécu là depuis des siècles.

« Le docteur Jenkins sera absent jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, expliqua Miss Macready d'une voix sèche. Les mêmes interdictions s'appliqueront, que le professeur soit présent ou non au manoir. »

Aux mot « interdictions », Morgana et Arthur échangèrent un regard entendu que tous les employés de la famille Pendragon connaissaient et redoutaient : c'était le regard du complot.

« Il est interdit de courir... »

En dehors des attentes non négociables d'Uther, les enfants Pendragon n'avaient jamais reçu de discipline.

« De crier... »

Enfin il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'ils ne s'y étaient jamais vraiment soumis.

« D'utiliser le monte-charge à mauvais escient... »

Si le caractère infect d'Arthur s'accompagnait toujours d'une certaine franchise, Morgana de son côté était passée maître dans l'art de contourner toute forme de règlement. Qui avait-il d'amusant à se faire prendre quand il était possible d'éviter la punition ?

« De toucher les œuvres d'arts et les artéfacts historiques... »

Chacun de leur côté, les enfants Pendragon pouvaient se montrer parfaitement insupportables, il arrivait d'ailleurs souvent qu'ils tournent leur tempérament belliqueux l'un contre l'autre. Quand ils décidaient d'oublier leurs différents, ils devenaient infernaux.

« Et surtout, il est absolument interdit de déranger le professeur. »

Morgana aurait pu faire remarquer à l'austère gouvernante que sa liste d'interdictions étaient bien courte et énumérer un nombre incalculable de bêtises qu'elle avait omis d'interdire, par exemple, « brûler les rideaux ». Mais il serait bien plus drôle de le lui rappeler une fois le fait accompli.

La jeune fille se promit de mettre en œuvre un de ses plans quand elle vit l'aspect de sa chambre.

Pour elle, qui était habituée aux sols cirés et aux tapis moelleux, aux fauteuils élégants, aux doubles-rideaux de soie, aux coussins brodés et aux édredons en plumes, la chambre était aussi austère que les cellules des couvents où l'on enfermait les héroïnes de ses livres.

« Ne retroussez pas le nez ainsi, la réprimanda Miss Macready, estimez-vous plutôt heureuse d'avoir une chambre pour vous seule. »

Maigre consolation, se dit Morgana alors que la vieille harpie emmenait Arthur à l'autre bout du couloir. Comment pourrait-elle faire sans secrétaire et sans coiffeuse, avec une seule armoire et aucune étagère pour ses livres ? Le parquet grinçait, les draps étaient rêches et les couvertures en laine brune grossière.

Rien d'insurmontable, se dit-elle, il suffirait de ne pas dormir de tout l'été.

« Vous déchargerez vos valises avant le souper, et vous me retrouverez à la cuisine à 19h précises »fit la voix de Miss Macready qui passa dans le couloir et descendit les escalier sans lui accorder un regard.

Aussitôt, Arthur déboula dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

« J'appelle père ce soir, dit-il plein d'assurance, il ne nous laissera pas moisir ici quand il saura comment on nous traite.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient le téléphone, répondit Morgana les mains sur les hanches. Descends de mon lit immédiatement.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Morgana croisa les bras. « Tu n'a pas envie de le savoir. »

Arthur, absolument pas impressionné, s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit. « Vraiment ? dit-il avec un sourire condescendant, et bien j'ai décidé que ce serait ma chambre. Tu n'as qu'à prendre l'autre. »

Morgana ne répondit pas à la provocation, elle attrapa un des oreillers en plume et l'abattit d'un grand coup sur le visage de son cousin. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Arthur grogna de sous le coussin.

« ça fait mal ! se plaignit-il.

\- Sors de ma chambre », ordonna Morgana.

Arthur bondit sur ses pied et défia Morgana du regard, mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle n'était pas une vulgaire enfant des rues que sa brute de cousin pouvait effrayer à l'envie. Et qu'il essaye une fois de lever la main sur elle, pour voir. Le garçon quitta la pièce en marmonnant que de toute façon sa chambre était mieux et que si elle n'avait pas été sa cousine...

Morgana monta ses affaires le sourire aux lèvres. Tourner Arthur en ridicule était un petit plaisir qu'heureusement elle n'avait pas eu à abandonner en quittant la maison de l'oncle Uther.

Le repas ne dura pas longtemps, et il fut à la hauteur du reste de la journée : incroyablement décevant. Les enfants, fatigués du voyage et lassés d'avoir dû transporter et défaire seuls leurs valises avaient tacitement décidés de ne pas commencer leurs manigances avant le lendemain. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que la gouvernante lance les hostilités d'elle-même. Pour commencer, il n'y avait ni viande, ni œufs, ni pain, ni fruit et ni dessert. Ce qu'on leur servait à manger ne pouvait s'apparenter qu'à une chose : des racines. C'était un affront délibéré, ce qu'Arthur fit remarquer. La gouvernante déclara d'un air pincé que c'était du panais et qu'en temps de guerre le rationnement valait pour tout le monde. Morgana rétorqua que même le rationnement n'empêchait pas le cuisinier de l'oncle Uther de faire des repas convenables. Mrs Macready se récria, bégaya et s'empourpra, ce qui fit glousser les enfants. Mais ils ne purent pas profiter longtemps de leur victoire. Quand ils eurent attendu presque une heure qu'on leur prépare autre chose, et que, vaincus par la faim, ils se résignèrent finalement à finir leur assiette sous le regard indifférent de la gouvernante, Morgana et Arthur se sentir plus humiliés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Le soir, Morgana lisait tranquillement un de ses romans préférés à la lumière de la bougie quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » dit-elle.

C'était Arthur, en pyjama et robe de chambre. Cette fois-ci, Morgana se réinstalla pour qu'il puisse s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire à regarder sombrement le sol, sachant tout deux à quoi pensait l'autre et ne voulant pas être le premier à mentionner à haute voix leur misérable situation.

« Ce n'est que pour deux mois » finit par dire Morgana.

Arthur hocha vigoureusement la tête. Deux petits mois, et ils seraient de retour dans leurs internats respectifs, où on ne leur laissait peut-être pas faire ce qu'ils voulaient mais où au moins ils étaient traités selon leur rang.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra voir Gwen ? » demanda Arthur pour parler d'autre chose

« Aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas si le professeur à reçu ma lettre... »

Malgré leurs efforts, la froide indifférence de la Macready pendant le repas, tout comme la grossièreté du chauffeur et l'obligation de porter eux-mêmes leurs valises planaient au-dessus de leur tête, leur rappelant que, cette fois, ils n'avaient pas eu le dernier mot.

« Elle va payer. » murmura Arthur sombrement.

Et ce fut au tour de Morgana d'acquiescer.

Mais le lendemain matin, la gouvernante n'était nulle part dans la maison. Les enfants comprirent avec horreur qu'elle les avait encore doublés : elle était parti faire une course en ville et ne leur avait rien laissé pour déjeuner. Pour se venger, Arthur et Morgana arpentèrent le manoir en long et en large, veillant à poser les doigts sur absolument tous les bibelots, déplaçant quelques meubles et jetant la réserve de légume dans le monte charge. La Macready répliqua par un coup bas. Elle oublia purement et simplement de les appeler pour le repas du midi, et Arthur et Morgana durent voler des pommes de terre crues pour ne pas mourir de faim à l'heure du goûter. Le soir, ils se présentèrent en avance au dîner, et mangèrent sans prononcer un seul mot.

Seuls à leur étage, Arthur tempêta et se plaignit beaucoup, Morgana rumina de nombreux plans machiavéliques, mais ce la ne changeait rien : la Macready avait gagné, et plus rien ne pouvait empêcher que cet été soit le plus abominable de leur existence toute entière.


	2. Le Professeur et son Neveu

Chapitre 2 : le professeur et son neveu

Dans leur volonté de haïr le manoir et tout ce qui s'y rattachait, les enfants avaient oublié de prendre en compte l'immense jardin qui entourait la propriété. Après tout, le grand terrain plat sur lequel donnait la tour Sud était parfait pour le criquet, même si jouer au criquet à deux posait nombre de problèmes insolubles, et le petit bois qui se trouvait au Nord était un terrain de jeu idéal.

Les deux jours suivants leur défaite contre l'affreuse Macready, qu'ils surnommaient désormais « la harpie », Morgana et Arthur passèrent donc le plus clair de leur temps dehors et oublièrent presque l'injustice et le caractère misérable de leur sort.

Ils n'en tombèrent que de plus haut le troisième jour, quand ils se réveillèrent au vacarme de la pluie qui battait les fenêtres.

Après un déjeuner frugal et plusieurs parties de cartes, les enfants désœuvrés se retrouvèrent à errer comme des âmes en peine dans le manoir.

Ils connaissaient déjà la plupart des pièces, pour les avoir saccagé le premier jour, mais il en restait quelques unes qu'ils avaient laissées de côté : une pièce vide à l'exception d'une vulgaire armoire remplie de manteaux de fourrure vieillots, et tout l'étage du professeur. Le bureau, bien sûr, était fermé à clef, ainsi que les appartements privés, mais la troisième porte était ouverte, et donnait sur la bibliothèque. Morgana avaient beau se comporter comme si rien au monde ne méritaient son auguste appréciation, elle fut ravie à l'idée que tous ces livres fussent à portée de main, à peine à deux couloirs de sa chambre, et qu'elle pourrait apparemment en lire autant qu'elle voulait, puisque le professeur n'avait pas trouver utile de verrouiller la porte.

Arthur lui-même n'était pas insensible à l'attrait d'un bon roman, et à deux, ils entreprirent de fouiller méthodiquement les rayons.

« Ce n'est pas croyable, lâcha Morgana avec irritation après avoir ouvert un énième livre. Encore Esope. C'est au moins la vingt-cinquième édition différente ! Et la préface est en latin ! Pourquoi garder autant de versions des même fables ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Arthur qui était perché sur l'échelle coulissante et feuilletait distraitement un livre aussi large que son avant-bras.

\- De ton côté ? demanda Morgana.

\- Des bouquins scientifiques.

\- Quelles matières ?

\- Mathématiques... Physique fondamentale... Astronomie... Mathématiques, encore...

Morgana poussa un soupir. En dehors des traités scientifiques qui ne comprenaient pas la moindre gravure, le professeur semblait avoir un faible pour les contes, les fables et les livres illustrés pour enfants. Pas de roman, pas de poésie, pas d'Histoire pour le moment. Morgana continuait l'inspection du bas de la bibliothèque quand elle aperçut, quelques rangées au-dessus de la tête d'Arthur, un ouvrage énorme avec une couverture de cuir qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Cela sentait le grimoire ancien.

« Arthur ? Tu voudrais bien descendre le gros livre qui se trouve au-dessus de toi ? »

Le garçon râla pour la forme, mais s'exécuta. Morgana le rejoignit en bas de l'échelle. Le livre était tellement lourd qu'ils durent le poser sur le sol avant de l'ouvrir. Malheureusement, les efforts d'Arthur n'aboutirent qu'à une nouvelle déception.

« _Livre des comptes des années 1856 à 1928..._ déchiffra-t-il. C'est une plaisanterie ? »

Il tourna quelques pages, dégoûté de n'y trouver que d'interminables colonnes de chiffres.

« J'en ai assez, annonça-t-il en se levant. Tu viens ? J'ai vu un plateau d'échec dans le petit salon.

\- Non, je reste ici, répondit-elle. De toute façon je gagne toujours aux échecs et tu finis toujours par bouder.

\- C'est complètement faux ! s'écria Arthur. Allez, c'est toi qui a dit qu'il n'y avait que des livres ennuyeux.

\- Je n'ai certainement pas dit ça, nous n'avons même pas exploré un dixième de la bibliothèque.

\- Oh très bien ! répondit le garçon avec humeur. Tu n'as qu'à rester, je vais dans ma chambre.

\- Il va falloir ranger le livre de comptes.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le ranger toi-même », répondit Arthur.

Et il sortit avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre. Morgana envisagea un instant de laisser le volume à même le sol, mais la simple idée qu'Arthur puisse croire qu'elle était trop faible pour le ranger elle-même la fit changer d'avis.

« Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que les filles n'ont pas de muscles. » dit-elle une fois sa mission accomplie.

Morgana était toute plongée dans les aventures d'un chevalier au lion quand la Macready fit irruption dans la bibliothèque. La surprise passée, Morgana tînt fermement tête aux glapissements choqués de la harpie.

« Toutes les étagères dérangées, des livres par terre... »

Morgana attendit sagement la fin de l'orage, puis rangea soigneusement un par un les livres qu'elle avait sortit, sous le regard furieux de la gouvernante, et, enfin, elle lui adressa la parole, de la voix la plus aimable qu'elle était capable de produire.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Mrs Macready ? »

La vieille femme, décontenancée d'avoir été à la fois obéie et ignorée, bégaya un moment avant d'en venir au fait.

« Le professeur est rentré plus tôt que prévu avec son neveu. Il désire s'entretenir avec vous. »

Le professeur Jenkins était un vieil homme massif, impressionnant pour une enfant de treize ans, et à l'air terriblement sévère. Son cou qui avançait presque à l'horizontal entre ses épaules voutées lui donnaient un vague air de tortue, et au milieu de son visage ridé, encadré de cheveux blancs plus longs que ce que recommandait la mode, se trouvaient deux yeux perçants et les sourcils les plus effrayants que Morgana avait jamais vus. Uther aurait eu l'air bienveillant en comparaison.

« Bonjour Morgana, dit-il d'une voix plus accueillante que le reste de sa personne. Je suis enchanté de vous revoir. »

« Le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Morgana par habitude des politesses. Pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà rencontré... »

Elle le suivit dans son bureau, qui ressemblait fort à la bibliothèque qu'elle venait de quitter : même étagères en bois sombre recouvertes de livres, même fauteuils anciens, même rideaux lourds et sombres aux fenêtres.

« Bien sûr, dit le vieil homme en s'asseyant à son bureau. Rien de plus normal, vous veniez à peine de naître. J'espère que vous vous plaisez bien chez moi. Ma gouvernante m'a laissé entendre que vous trouviez ma bibliothèque à votre goût. »

Morgana lui sourit en prenant place sur le siège qu'il lui indiquait. Les manières du vieil homme, en parfait équilibre entre discrétion et familiarité, lui plaisait énormément. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître, de se retrouver comme chez l'oncle Uther.

« Votre bibliothèque est impressionnante professeur. Arthur et moi nous plaisons beaucoup ici. »

« Très bien. J'espère que vous ne comptez pas mener la vie dure à ma gouvernante... »

Morgana se raidit légèrement sur son siège, mais le professeur enchaîna directement sur un autre sujet.

« Pendant que j'y pense... Ma nièce m'a demandé à la dernière minute d'accueillir son fils chez moi jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Il doit être en train de vider sa valise dans sa chambre. C'est celle qui est en face de la vôtre il me semble. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Morgana lui assura qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Arthur et elle n'auraient qu'à prendre le garçon à part et lui faire comprendre qui commandait. Le professeur attendit un instant avant avant d'ajouter :

« Je voulais vous voir à propos de votre lettre. »

Il sortit alors une enveloppe d'un tiroir. Morgana reconnu le courrier qu'elle avait écrit une semaine plus tôt, quand elle avait réussi à obtenir l'adresse de leur nouvelle habitation.

« Je n'ai rien, continua Pr. Jenkins, contre l'idée d'accueillir un quatrième enfant sous mon toit, et je conviens que la situation de cette jeune Guinevere Smith n'a rien de facile, pourquoi n'en avez vous pas parlé directement à votre oncle ? »

« Je lui en ai parlé. Il a refusé que Guinevere nous accompagne. Elle n'est pas de notre rang, voyez vous. »

Le professeur acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

« Mais Arthur et moi la connaissons depuis que je suis arrivée chez eux, c'est la fille de notre précédente cuisinière, et son père va bientôt partir au front et elle n'aura nulle part où aller et... »

« J'entends bien, temporisa le professeur d'une voix conciliante. Vous m'avez déjà dit tout cela par écrit. Vous avez donc ignoré la décision de votre tuteur et avez préféré me contacter derrière son dos. »

Morgana hocha silencieusement la tête.

Elle crut un instant qu'il allait la renvoyer sans rien ajouter, mais il reprit.

« Verriez-vous un inconvénient à m'accompagner en ville dans quelques jours ? J'ai quelques emplettes à faire et nous pourrions accueillir Guinevere à la gare. »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Morgana pour comprendre que le professeur était sérieux, mais il lui offrit un sourire de connivence et la jeune fille sortit du bureau le cœur léger.

La pluie avait cessé, et Morgana alla rejoindre Arthur dans le petit bois. Le garçon était accroupi dans les fougères et sursauta quand elle lui tapa l'épaule.

« Je ne t'ai quand même pas fait peur, demanda-t-elle amusé.

« Bien sûr que non, j'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Tiens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Morgana s'accroupit dans l'herbe à côté de lui et il lui indiqua, quelques pas plus loin, un trou dans une butte de terre qui devait être un terrier.

« Je pense que c'est un renard, chuchota Arthur. »

Morgana n'avait pas vu beaucoup d'animaux sauvages dans sa vie. Enfin d'animaux sauvages vivants. L'oncle Uther était un grand amateur de chasse, et les têtes empaillées ornaient toute une partie de leur grande maison de Londres.

« On pourrait faire un feu à l'entrée de son terrier, ça l'obligera à sortir et on pourra l'attraper. »

Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail, ramassant des brindilles et des fougères humides pour les rassembler en un petit tas. Arthur affirma que l'humidité serait un avantage : le feu ferait beaucoup de fumée et le renard asphyxié devrait quitter son abri.

Quand ils furent satisfaits de leur bûcher miniature, Arthur sortit une boîte d'allumette et en craqua une.

« Arrête ! » cria une voix derrière eux.

Les deux enfants se retournèrent, et virent un garçon, d'un ou deux ans plus jeune qu'Arthur. Il était vêtu d'habits usés et bien trop grand pour lui, ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés au bol et complètement ébouriffés, et il avait les oreilles les plus grandes que Morgana avait jamais vues. Ce devait être le neveu du professeur.

« Mêle-toi de tes oignons, lui dit Arthur en se retournant vers son tas de brindilles. On ne t'a rien demandé. »

Mais le garçon ne se démonta pas et s'interposa entre Arthur et le terrier.

« C'est cruel, lui dit-il, et c'est dangereux. Tu ne va quand même pas déclencher un feu de forêt rien que pour voir un renard ? »

« Mais laisse-moi tranquille. Déjà je ne veux pas le voir, je veux le capturer. »

« C'est pire ! »

Morgana, en retrait, observait les deux garçons. Son cousin était plus grand, il avait la corpulence d'un garçon soumis à un exercice régulier et le port fier d'un enfant riche qui a l'habitude des compliments. Son adversaire, lui, était petit, maigre, et devait se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à la hauteur d'Arthur. Mais son regard clair était perçant, et son visage était contracté par la détermination. La jeune fille attendit la suite avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? demanda Arthur. Les animaux sauvages, ça se chasse, le renard aura de la chance si je le laisse en vie. »

Et il craqua une seconde allumette, que Merlin lui prit des main et jeta par terre. Arthur regarda un instant la minuscule volute de fumée qui s'élevait du sol, bouche bée.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends ! s'écria-t-il. Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, un abruti ? »

Et Arthur se jeta sur le garçon. Ils roulèrent au sol, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre et criant comme l'auraient fait des enfants bien plus jeunes, se donnant force coups de poings et de pieds et jurant comme des charretiers. Arthur, bien évidemment, avait le dessus. Ses cours de boxe y étaient probablement pour quelque chose. Mais l'autre se défendait bien. Pour un roturier sans éducation. Morgana regardait la bagarre avec délice. La présence du neveu du professeur s'annonçait plutôt distrayante.

Au bout d'un moment, leurs cris attirèrent l'attention de Mrs Macready qui travaillait dans le potager. Les garçons se relevèrent précipitamment. Arthur essayait d'épousseter ses vêtement et Merlin rajustait sa chemise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » s'écria-t-elle de sa voix sèche et désagréable.

« Arthur voulait brûler le terrier d'un renard, répondit le garçon avec l'aplomb de celui qui a la justice de son côté. Quand j'ai voulu l'en empêcher il m'a attaqué. »

Arthur n'eut pas même le temps de démentir. La Macready attrapa le garçon par l'oreille et le ramena de force au manoir en le traitant de petit menteur. Il fut puni toute la journée, et condamné à passer le balai dans toutes les pièces. Arthur se vanta quelque peu de s'en être sorti sans même une réprimande et ne se posa pas plus de questions, mais Morgana ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner de la partialité de la vieille harpie.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la Macready n'aimait pas les enfants. Quand ils avaient des visiteurs, car le manoir était un monument historique très apprécié, elle signifiait clairement à Arthur et Morgana de ne pas lui traîner dans les jambes, et elle avait un naturel plutôt désagréable. Mais avec le neveu du professeur, Merlin, c'était différent.

La Macready le détestait.

Quand il était dans les parages, la vieille peau devenait immédiatement tout sucre et tout miel avec les enfants Pendragon, dans le seul but d'être injuste avec lui. Il avait toujours tort, il ne parlait jamais bien, il était toujours sale, il avait toujours, forcément, fait quelque chose de mal, et surtout, c'était un menteur. Jusqu'ici pourtant Morgana ne l'avait jamais entendu dire que la stricte vérité.

Merlin, lui, subissait les punitions avec une certaine philosophie. Il portait sur le monde son regard bleu mi étourdi mi émerveillé, et même les corvées de vaisselle et de serpillère ne pouvait le départir de sa bonne humeur. Cela horripilait la gouvernante qui en général doublait alors ses punitions. Morgana ne comprit que le lendemain pourquoi elle le traitait de menteur.

Il était debout depuis l'aurore, à nettoyer les vitres de l'aile Ouest pour on ne savait quelle faute quand Morgana passa à côté de lui pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. »

« Oh, je suis allé dans l'armoire, répondit-il simplement. Mrs Macready n'aime pas trop que je le fasse. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de te cacher dans l'armoire ? demanda Morgana. »

« Je ne me cachais pas, répondit-il. Je suis allé voir les castors et nous avons pris le thé. »

Morgana resta un moment perplexe, jusqu'à ce que le garçon repose son chiffon dans la bassine et essuie son front avec le dos de sa main.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, dit-il alors. Tu as envie de quelque chose ? »

« Euh... Est-ce qu'il y a des œufs ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Bien sûr ! répondit-il avec un sourire. Comment est-ce que tu les préfère ? Madame Castor me fait toujours des œufs pochés, même si Monsieur Castor les préfère à la coque. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il prit la bassine à deux mains et descendit à la cuisine.

Apparemment Merlin racontait toutes sortes d'histoires. Mais la plupart d'entre elles avaient eu lieu d'après lui dans l'armoire de la chambre vide du deuxième étage. Merlin prétendait qu'une forêt enchantée s'y trouvait et qu'il y avait déjà rencontré des faunes, des dryades et des animaux qui parlaient. Morgana s'en amusait et pensait qu'il avait passé trop de temps à lire les fables et les livres d'enfants qui traînaient dans la bibliothèque. Arthur, lui, ne perdait aucune occasion de se moquer de lui. Il lui demandait sans arrêt de lui montrer comment il parlait aux animaux.  
Merlin répondit d'abord avec sérieux.  
« Les animaux d'ici ne me répondent pas. Et puis même s'il voulait bien me répondre, et bien tu serais le dernier à qui je le montrerai. »  
Puis il se lassa d'expliquer toujours la même chose et se contenta de le traiter de crétin.

Arthur s'arrangeait toujours pour que Merlin commence à l'insulter quand la Macready n'était pas loin. Et Merlin était puni. Morgana préférait de loin quand la harpie était occupée ailleurs. Avec l'impulsion suffisante, les garçons pouvaient passer des heures à se traiter de noms d'oiseaux. Et les voir se disputer était devenu son plaisir favori. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que Merlin ne sache pas qui avait dérangé la chambre d'Arthur, ou que c'était elle qui avait donné l'idée à son cousin de l'enfermer dans le cellier. Car le jeune garçon était visiblement prêt à se mettre en quatre pour elle, et elle aimait lui donner des ordres, lui demander d'aller lui chercher un livre, ou bien de ranger sa chambre ou encore de lui préparer un encas entre deux repas. Le garçon obéissait toujours avec un sourire, et Morgana se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas un espèce de faible juvénile pour elle. Mais Merlin agissait de la sorte avec quiconque lui parlait gentiment, et passait au moins autant de temps avec son oncle qu'avec elle. Morgana n'en éprouvait absolument aucune jalousie.


	3. Guinevere

Chapitre 3 : Guinevere.

La gare de la ville la plus proche du manoir n'avait que deux voies. Le professeur et les enfants les traversèrent pour atteindre le quai d'en face et attendirent le train dans lequel devait arriver Guinevere. Il était onze heures quarante cinq passées et aucun train ne s'était encore montré.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il a du retard en plus ! » se plaignit Arthur.

C'était ce que la garçon faisait le mieux : se plaindre. Depuis le matin, il avait eu trop chaud, il avait eu trop froid, il avait eu faim, il s'était ennuyé, il avait voulu rentrer avant les autres, il avait refusé d'aider à transporter les paquets du professeur, il avait voulu aller dans d'autres boutiques, il avait eu mal aux pieds et il n'avait jamais manqué de le faire savoir. Il s'était même plaint à un moment que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

« Si ça te déplait tant que ça d'être ici, tu n'avais qu'à rester au manoir » fit remarquer Merlin qui disait tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

« Et qu'est-ce je j'aurais fait au manoir tout seul, idiot ? »

Merlin allait répliquer une de ses réparties habituelles quand le professeur les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Du calme, les garçons, j'entends le train qui arrive. »

Et au loin, les enfants purent en effet apercevoir une forme grise qui avançait vers eux et distinguèrent le chuchotement rythmé de la locomotive. Au fur et à mesure que le train se rapprochait, le bruit se changea en vacarme, et empira encore quand la machine commença à freiner et prit brutalement fin au moment où elle s'immobilisa.

Pendant un instant, aucun des passagers ne descendit, et les enfants commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Le professeur ne s'était-il pas trompé d'horaire ? Et si Gwen avait pris le mauvais train ? Si elle n'avait pas pu embarquer et était restée à Londres ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Ils furent donc soulagés de voir une frêle silhouette sortir enfin du dernier wagon, en traînant une valise bien trop lourde pour elle. Morgana courut à sa rencontre et l'étreignit longuement.

« Gwen ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? Comment va ton père ? »

« Il va très bien, il aurait dû partir hier soir mais son capitaine lui a donné la permission de m'accompagner ce matin à la gare. »

Il y avait trois ans que la mère de Guinevere avait été emportée par une mauvaise grippe. Aujourd'hui, comme Arthur, elle se retrouvait également séparée de son père. Morgana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle aurait supporté de quitter Londres si ses parents étaient encore en vie. Les deux filles furent bientôt rejointes par les garçons et le professeur.

« Bonjour, Guinevere, dit le professeur. Je suis le Pr. Jenkins. »

Gwen lui fit un signe de tête poli. « C'est très aimable à vous de m'accueillir dans votre maison, professeur. »

Arthur lança un « Salut, Gwen » pas assez poli au goût de sa cousine. Merlin, lui s'avança et serra la main de la jeune fille en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bonjour, Guinevere. Moi je suis Merlin, le neveu du Pr Jenkins. »

« Bonjour Merlin », répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Tu n'as pas d'autre bagages ? » demanda Morgana.

Le professeur lui expliqua que le plan gouvernemental d'évacuation n'autorisait pas les enfants à emporter beaucoup plus, et Morgana avec ses cinq valises ne savait pas si elle devait s'estimer heureuse ou se sentir gênée.

« Arthur va porter tes affaires. » dit-elle en prenant la main de son amie.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Arthur avec un air outré.

« Euh, ce n'est pas nécessaire, dis Gwen pour calmer le jeu, je peux très bien les porter toute seule... »

« Tu es notre invitée, répondis Morgana à la jeune fille sans pour autant détacher son regard de son cousin. Nous n'allons pas te laisser porter cette énorme valise toute seule. »

« Merlin n'a qu'à le faire. » répondit Arthur sans se démonter.

Les trois enfants se tournèrent alors vers Merlin qui resta un moment interdit, l'air de se demander si Arthur était sérieux ou s'il se moquait simplement de lui.

« Mais j'ai porté les paquets d'oncle Gaius toute la matinée ! » dit le garçon d'une voix que l'injustice rendait plus aiguë.

En arborant un air de supériorité, Arthur prit l'énorme valise des mains de Gwen et la laissa quasiment tomber dans les bras de Merlin, qui vacilla sous le poids.

« Voyons, Merlin, un peu de galanterie, fit Arthur alors qu'il suivait les filles et le professeur hors de la gare. Tu ne vas pas laisser la pauvre Guinevere porter ses bagages elle-même. »

Le retour au manoir se passa sans encombre, si ce n'est que Merlin fit accidentellement tomber la valise de Gwen sur le pied d'Arthur. Malgré les excuses répétées, Arthur hurla qu'il l'avait fait exprès, mais il ne put obtenir que le garçon soit puni comme il l'aurait voulu. Morgana et Gwen échangèrent un sourire amusé. Arthur n'avait sans doute pas tort, mais il l'avait cherché.

Morgana était si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Gwen qu'elle en avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Mrs Macready. À la porte du manoir, la harpie se rappela à leur bon souvenir de la pire façon qu'il soit.

« Elle n'entre pas ici. » lâcha-t-elle sèchement en jetant un regard à Gwen.

C'est parce qu'elle est noire, se dit immédiatement Morgana, et vit son amie détourner le regard et se mordre les lèvres. Gwen se mordillait toujours les lèvres quand elle était mal à l'aise, ou qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. Et Mrs Macready continuait de la toiser de toute sa hauteur. Morgana lui aurait craché à la figure. Heureusement, le professeur intervînt.

« Allons, Mrs Macready, nous sommes en temps de guerre. Et la charité chrétienne nous engage à aider quiconque se trouve dans le besoin. »

La vieille femme ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre et, finalement, elle s'effaça derrière la porte pour les laisser entrer.

« Où est-ce que Gwen va dormir ? demanda Morgana. Elle peut venir dans ma chambre s'il y a besoin. »

« Cela ne sera pas utile, répliqua le professeur, Merlin a déjà proposé de lui laisser la sienne. »

Gwen et Morgana se tournèrent vers le garçon.

« Ce n'est pas grave, les devança-t-il, je vais dormir dans le bureau de mon oncle, ça sera très bien. »

Gwen le remercia et il haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Morgana n'aurait pas été dérangée le moins du monde de partager sa chambre, mais elle trouvait l'attention si gentille qu'elle n'osa pas insister.

Elle entreprit ensuite de faire visiter toute la maison à son amie. Guinevere avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance chez les Pendragon, et n'était pas d'une nature très impressionnable, mais pour faire plaisir à Morgana, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et s'émerveilla de tout ce qu'on lui montrait. Elles installèrent ensuite ses affaires dans la chambre de Merlin, qui avait déjà vidé les lieux et changé les draps.

« Je suis juste de l'autre côté du couloir, dit Morgana, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Gwen lui sourit poliment et lui dit qu'elle se débrouillerait bien.

Le repas du soir fut très animé. Exceptionnellement, le professeur avait décidé de dîner avec eux, ce qui bouleversa les habitudes de Mrs Macready. Et la voir s'agiter et s'essouffler à vouloir faire plaisir au professeur était un spectacle réjouissant qui pour une fois mis Arthur et Merlin d'accord. Le professeur, lui, semblait plus agacé de la situation qu'autre chose, mais il se résigna à subir les attentions et les politesses de sa gouvernante.

« La forêt du domaine a l'air grande, fit remarquer Gwen un peu avant le dessert. Est-ce qu'on a le droit d'y aller ? »

« Mais bien sûr, répondit le professeur, Pourquoi n'auriez vous pas le droit ? »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Gwen, je pensais qu'il y avait peut-être des animaux sauvages. »

Sa remarque provoqua le rire d'Arthur qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa soupe. Quand Gwen lui demanda s'il allait bien, il répondit simplement qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiétér des animaux de la forêt

« Même la bête la plus féroce ne pourrait résister aux dons de notre ami Merlin. »

À ces morts, Mrs Macready se raidit sur sa chaise, le Professeur se passa une main sur le front d'un air fatigué et Merlin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu... as un don avec les animaux ? » demanda Gwen qui s'efforçait de prendre le garçon au sérieux.

« Bien sûr que non, répondit Merlin rattrapé par sa propension au bavardage. C'est juste que j'en connais qui savent parler. Mais pas ceux de la forêt bien sûr, ceux qui habitent dans- »

« Suffit ! cria sèchement la Macready. Merlin- »

« Oui, je sais, dit le garçon en se levant de table avec un soupir, je vais dans ma chambre. »

Et il quitta la salle à manger. Le repas se termina dans un silence gêné.

« Merlin, il est souvent comme ça ? » demanda Gwen alors qu'elle tressait les cheveux de Morgana dans la salle de bain.

« Toujours, répondit la jeune fille. Il n'arrête pas de raconter des histoires sur des fées, des lutins et des animaux qui parlent. Il prétend qu'ils sont cachés dans l'armoire de la chambre vide. »

Elle omit de préciser qu'Arthur et elle étaient allés, chacun leur tour, ouvrir la porte de l'armoire pour vérifier. Elle s'était sentie trop bête quand elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que des manteaux de fourrure.

« Oui, fit la voix d'Arthur dans leur dos, et encore, et attends qu'il te raconte l'histoire du faune avec les sardines ! »

Les filles sursautèrent en l'entendant juste derrière elles. Arthur n'avait rien à faire dans la salle de bain en même temps qu'elles. D'autant qu'elles étaient en chemise de nuit. Morgana le chassa à coup de pantoufle.

« J'aimerai bien manger des sardines », fit Gwen quand le garçon fut parti.

« Malheureusement il n'y a plus que les faunes qui ont encore les moyens d'en trouver », répondit Morgana.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent à la plaisanterie, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Gwen apporta un peu de douceur dans leur quotidien. C'était la personne la plus gentille que Morgana connaissait, tellement qu'elle finit même par apprivoiser la Macready. La gouvernante se sentait obligée de répondre à ses sourires et à la remercier quand Gwen lui proposait son aide, et la regardait parfois avec pitié, comme si elle se désolait qu'une âme aussi bonne ait été placée dans un corps aussi noir.

Maintenant que les enfants étaient quatre, les choses devenaient plus faciles : ils étaient assez nombreux pour le bridge et pouvaient faire des équipes quand ils jouaient au ballon ou au criquet dehors. Le plus souvent, c'était Morgana et Merlin contre Arthur et Gwen, simplement parce que c'était elle qui le supportait le mieux. Morgana aimait trop gagner contre son cousin pour faire équipe avec lui et Merlin finissait toujours par se disputer avec lui, c'est à dire qu'Arthur le frappait, Merlin l'insultait et se retrouvait puni. Et plus tard, Gwen allait l'aider à faire ses corvées.

Un jour, Morgana les aperçut dans la cuisine, où Merlin devait passer la serpillère pour avoir encore traité Arthur d'abruti. La punition paraissait exagérée, et Morgana ne comprenait l'acharnement de la gouvernante, ni le silence du professeur qui était quand son oncle, et encore moins le fait que Merlin supporte presque tout sans broncher avec son sourire un peu idiot.

« Mrs Macready est injuste avec toi », lui dit Gwen.

Merlin haussa les épaules et répondit qu'il en voyait d'autres à l'école.

« Les autres enfants ne m'aiment pas trop, dit-il avec légèreté.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Gwen.

\- Ils se moquent de mes oreilles. Ils me jettent des choses. Et puis ils me traitent de menteur.

\- À cause des histoires que tu racontes ?

\- C'est pas des histoires, grommela Merlin.

\- Bien sûr, s'écria Gwen aussitôt. Je ne dis pas... Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu sois un menteur. C'est juste... Tu ne crois pas que les gens te laisseraient un peu plus tranquille si tu en parlais... moins ? »

Merlin avait penché la tête pour réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas. Ils se moqueraient encore plus de mes oreilles. Et puis je dis toujours ce qui me passe par la tête, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Gwen eut un sourire.

« Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de le dire, si c'est vrai ? demanda le garçon. Et pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de traiter Arthur d'imbécile alors que c'est ce qu'il est ? »

Gwen rit franchement.

« Arthur est comme ça avec tout le monde, mais personne ne lui dit jamais rien. Je trouve ça plutôt... courageux. »

« Il a besoin que quelqu'un lui donne une leçon » répondit Merlin d'un ton très sérieux.

Et Gwen avait de nouveau rit avant de s'excuser et d'ajouter qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'il soit capable de remettre Arthur à sa place, et Morgana les avait laissé pour retrouver sa chère bibliothèque.


	4. Le Cauchemar

Morgana ouvrit les yeux dans le noir de sa chambre, réveillée par une sensation diffuse d'humidité. Doucement, elle passa une main sous ses couvertures, sur ses draps, sous ses fesses et entre ses jambes. C'était chaud et visqueux et elle vit à la lumière de la lune que c'était foncé. Ce ne fut qu'en se redressant pour allumer sa chandelle que Morgana commença à se sentir mal. C'était une douleur profonde, comme si son ventre était broyé par un étau, qui se répandait dans ses membres et lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle fut prise de vertige un moment, et respira fort de peur d'être prise par des nausées. Autour d'elle, la chambre étrangère devenait oppressante, et Morgana se dépêcha de craquer une allumette de peur de voir les mur commencer à bouger. À la lumière de la flamme la pièce retrouva ses proportions et sa rassurante immobilité, et Morgana sourit un moment soulagée comme après un cauchemar. Puis elle vit le sang sur ses doigts.

Il y en avait un peu partout, des tâches sur sa chemise, sur les draps et les couvertures, et une fois debout, elle sentit une goutte rouler sur sa cuisse et le long de sa jambe avant de venir goutter sur le parquet. Elle courut hors de sa chambre en panique.

Le professeur portait une robe de chambre et un bonnet de nuit quand il entrouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il avait une chandelle allumée à la main, et fut surpris de trouver Morgana échevelée, les yeux mouillés de larmes et la chemise tâchée de sang. En baissant les yeux il vit une petite goutte rouge foncé entre les pieds de la jeune fille.

« Mon oncle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une petite voix endormie depuis un coin obscur du bureau.

\- Ce n'est rien, Merlin, rendors-toi. »

Puis, il se tourna vers Morgana dont le visage était tiré par la peur.

« Mieux vaut que nous allions à la salle d'eau. » dit le vieil homme.

Morgana hocha fébrilement la tête et le suivit sans rien dire. Dans la salle de bain, le professeur alluma la lampe à huile et posa une serviette sur un tabouret pour que Morgana puisse s'assoir.

« Avant toute chose, commença-t-il, est-ce que tu sais ce qui est en train de t'arriver ? »

Morgana secoua la tête sans relever le tutoiement et le professeur poussa un léger soupir.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà parlé des menstruations ? »

Morgana cligna des yeux. Oui, on lui en avait parlé, souvent même. Les différentes institutrices qu'elle avait eu l'avait mentionné d'une année sur l'autre, et les autres filles à l'école en parlait régulièrement en chuchotant et en utilisant des surnoms bizarres. Elle fit oui de la tête et trouva le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

« C'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver ? »

« Oui, Morgana, c'est exactement ça. Ce qui t'arrive tout de suite est parfaitement normal pour une fille de ton âge. »

Morgana était rassurée de l'apprendre, mais elle avait toujours mal à la tête et partout ailleurs, et sa chemise souillée collait contre ses cuisses et ses mains étaient poisseuses et sans qu'elle sache comment elle avait mis du sang sur une de ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Rien de grave, répondit le professeur. Tu vas saigner pendant quelques jours, et à partir de maintenant, tu saignera un petit peu chaque mois. »

« Et ça fera toujours mal ? »

Le professeur eu l'air embarrassé.

« Je ne peux pas te répondre, dit-il finalement. Il vaudrait mieux que tu en discute avec Mrs Macready demain. »

« Et comment je vais faire pour cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Le professeur hésita un moment, avança la main vers son épaule, la retira.

« Je vais laisser la lampe allumée ici. Le mieux, ce serait que tu prennes un bain et que tu changes de vêtements. Pour les saignements, tu peux prendre les serviettes épaisses et les mettre sur ton lit. »

Il lui dit encore quelques banalités, lui souhaita bonne nuit et quitta la salle de bain. Et Morgana se retrouva seule avec les linges et la douleur et le sang.

Elle fut réveillée aux aurores par la désagréable sensation de quelqu'un qui lui secouait l'épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Mrs Macready au-dessus d'elle.

« Debout », dit la harpie d'un ton plus sec encore que d'habitude.

Morgana se leva gauchement en essayant de maintenir la serviette sous elle et s'écarta du lit, sentant le parquet froid sous ses pieds nus.

La gouvernante changea les draps et les couvertures sans dire un mot, les lèvres pincées. Même le matelas avait été souillé. Sur le parquet, les gouttes sang qui étaient tombées quand elle s'était levée la nuit avaient séchées, et Morgana se sentit rougir de honte en pensant qu'elle avait sûrement laissé des tâches semblables tout le long des couloirs entre sa chambre, le bureau du professeur, et la salle de bain. Elle resta hébétée un moment, et, quand elle leva les yeux, Mrs Macready était repartie.

Un instant, elle faillit se laisser gagner par la panique. Que devait-elle faire ? Que diraient les autres ? La Macready allait-elle revenir ou la laisserait-elle mariner jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la chambre ? Et combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

Elle se sentait sale. Il était tôt, les autres devaient probablement encore dormir. Sur la pointe des pieds, Morgana se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se lava de nouveau, et pris tout une pile de serviettes qu'elle alla ranger dans son armoire. Elle s'habilla, en prenant soin de choisir la robe la moins jolie qu'elle avait emmenée et en mettant une petite serviette dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle en pris une plus grande, la plia en quatre et la posa sur le matelas. Puis elle se remis dans son lit et elle attendit. Elle commençait à avoir faim, mais n'osait quitter sa chambre de peur de se faire surprendre avec son accoutrement improvisé. Et la Macready ne revenait pas. Finalement elle descendit jusqu'à la cuisine dans l'espoir que le petit-déjeuner soit déjà prêt, ou qu'elle trouve une boîte de biscuits dans un placard.

Mais elle ne trouva rien qu'un quignon de pain dans le buffet et une mauvaise poire. Elle croisa la Macready qui s'écria qu'elle n'avait pas à se lever dans son état et la renvoya sans cérémonie dans sa chambre.

« Pourrais-je au moins parler au Pr. Jenkins ? » parvînt à demander la jeune fille entre deux reproches de la gouvernante.

« Le professeur est parti pour la ville il y a une heure », cracha la vieille femme.

« Et pour mon petit déjeuner ? » risqua-t-elle timidement.

« Merlin va vous apporter quelque chose. » dit-elle du bout des lèvres comme si la phrase lui coûtait.

Morgana n'insista pas et regagna sa chambre sans demander son reste. Le professeur avait été bien naïf de lui dire qu'elle pourrait discuter avec la gouvernante. Elle avait beau être une femme, la Macready ne l'aimait guère et n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de changer d'attitude pour une quelconque solidarité du faible sexe. Au contraire, à la façon dont la vieille l'avait traitée, Morgana avait l'impression d'avoir commis une faute assez grave. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, n'est-ce pas ? C'était arrivé sans prévenir et personne n'avait pensé à lui en parler sérieusement avant.

De nouveau dans son lit, elle entreprit de continuer le livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Elle s'était arrêtée au moment où le chevalier au lion approchait de la grotte du dragon. Au bout de quelques pages elle revînt en arrière, craignant d'avoir sauté un paragraphe, et se retrouva à relire le passage plusieurs fois. Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte que la douleur était revenue. Incapable de se concentrer, elle reposa le livre sur sa table de chevet.

Quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

« Entrez » dit-elle en se redressant un peu sur son oreiller.

C'était Merlin, portant à bout de bras un plateau bien trop grand pour lui qu'il posa maladroitement sur le lit de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas grand chose : un bol de porridge avec des toasts et une tasse de thé, mais Morgana avait faim et n'était pas mécontente d'avoir un peu de compagnie, même la compagnie de ce gamin bizarre. Elle le remercia et, comme d'habitude, Merlin haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Il fit un mouvement vers la porte, se ravisa et finalement, demanda :

« C'est toi qui est venu voir l'oncle Gaius cette nuit ? Tu es malade ? »

Morgana pensa d'abord à répondre non, ce qui était la vérité, mais elle changea d'avis presque immédiatement de peur que le garçon ne lui demande des explications, et finalement fit oui de la tête. Elle prit une gorgée de thé et fit la grimace.

« C'est vraiment du thé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai mis de la sauge dedans. Monsieur Tumnus dit que la sauge ça soigne tout. »

« Monsieur Tumnus ? »

« Le faune qui vit dans la montagne dans l'armoire. »

Évidemment. Pourquoi avait-elle seulement demandé ? Morgana reposa précautionneusement la tasse sur le plateau, en espérant que Merlin n'ait pas eu la merveilleuse idée d'agrémenter aussi le porridge.

« Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? demanda le garçon avec sérieux. Des couvertures en plus, un gant d'eau froide ? Une bouillotte ? »

« Merci, Merlin, mais... commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Tout bien réfléchi, je veux bien une bouillotte s'il te plaît. »

Le garçon sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de se rendre utile, et sortit immédiatement dans le couloir.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Gwen entra doucement dans la chambre. Encore une fois, Morgana voulut dire la vérité. Gwen était une fille, elle comprendrait peut-être. Mais dans le doute, la jeune fille préféra parler encore une fois de maladie. La simple idée d'expliquer d'où venaient les tâches de sang séchées lui donnait envie de se cacher sous sa couverture et ne plus jamais ressortir. Gwen fut une amie exemplaire. Elle resta avec elle toute la matinée, puis lui ramena un plateau le midi, et changea plusieurs fois sa bouillotte. Elle parlèrent de tout et de rien, et Morgana en oubliait son mal de ventre. Arthur essaya lui aussi d'entrer dans la chambre, mais la jeune fille le chassa à coup de polochon quand il dit qu'elle ressemblait à une petite vieille avec son châle.

« Il était vraiment inquiet ce matin, lui dit Gwen après avoir refermé la porte. Il n'a pas arrêté de poser des question à la Macready jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise que tu souffrais de maux de tête et que tu devais rester dans ta chambre. »

Morgana fut surprise de constater que le souci que se faisait Arthur pour elle était encore plus agréable que de le battre aux cartes.

C'était le soir. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre du crépuscule. Morgana ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie, mais ce devait être ce qui s'était passé : son livre était resté ouvert près de son oreiller. Sur sa table de chevet se trouvait un gros paquet enveloppé et un petit bout de papier que Morgana déplia.

« Chère Morgana, le professeur Jenkins m'a parlé de ta situation, aussi je t'ai préparé une ceinture et des serviettes spéciales, et un petit livret pour apprendre à t'en servir. Bon courage. A. Cooper, pharmacienne. »

Ainsi, le professeur était parti en ville pour l'aider. Bien sûr la Macready avait omis de mentionner ce détail, en plus de la rudoyer et de la laisser seule. La jeune fille devait donc compter sur la sollicitude de la pharmacienne du village qu'elle avait à peine aperçue le jour où Gwen était arrivée.

L'attirail n'était pas bien compliqué à utiliser. Morgana l'essaya, par curiosité d'abord, puis elle se dit qu'elle pouvait sortir et en profiter pour remercier le professeur.

Le vieil homme prenait son repas dans son bureau.

« Excusez-moi, dit la jeune fille, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, répondit-il. D'ailleurs je vous ai préparé une tisane, j'allais demander à Merlin de vous l'apporter, mais puisque vous êtes-là... »

Il la fit s'assoir sur un petit fauteuil et lui tendit une tasse. Morgana but une gorgée et manqua de s'étouffer avec. C'était le même goût étrange que ce que lui avait donne Merlin tout à l'heure.

« C'est de la sauge, dit le Professeur en remarquant sa grimace. C'est excellent pour les douleurs que vous éprouvez en ce moment. »

« Qui vous a raconté ça ? » demanda Morgana légèrement troublée.

« Mais Madame Cooper, la pharmacienne. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Les joues de Morgana rosirent légèrement. Bien sûr, Merlin avait du entendre parler de ce remède et inventer cette histoire de faune ensuite. C'était si évident, et pourtant ne serait-ce qu'un instant, Morgana avait cru... Oh, comme elle se trouvait ridicule.

« Et bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé pour masquer son embarras, tout à l'heure Merlin a mis de la sauge dans mon thé, et il a prétendu qu'un faune lui avait donné la recette. »

Morgana était sûre que son trouble était passé inaperçu. Mais contrairement à ses attentes le professeur ne rit pas à l'anecdote. Ses traits se figèrent un instant dans un masque de surprise, et il eut l'air las et fatigué, comme la nuit précédente, quand il avait dû donner des explications à Morgana. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour Merlin ? Le garçon avait onze ans, déjà, il avait passé l'âge de raconter des histoires pour s'amuser. Et il avait toujours l'air si sûr de lui et si sincère quand il en parlait. Peut-être croyait-il vraiment qu'il y avait des faunes dans l'armoire de la chambre d'ami ?

« Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui, Miss Morgana... » demanda le professeur en écho à ses pensées.

« Est-ce qu'il est fou ? »

Morgana avait parlé plus vite qu'elle n'avait réfléchi. Un instant elle crut voir le coin des lèvres du professeur se relever en un étrange sourire, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rictus désabusé ou bien son imagination.

« Fou n'est certainement pas le mot que j'emploierai. »


	5. En suivant Merlin dans l'armoire

Elle voyait des formes grises. Incapable de reconnaître ce que c'était, humain ou animal, paysages de roche fondue ou de cratère, lame de couteau, elle ne pouvait que les regarder bouger, impuissante. Les formes s'allongeaient, se tordaient, apparaissaient et disparaissaient au gré de spirales vertigineuses, s'engloutissaient les unes les autres, se débordaient, fondaient et avec elles la nature même des corps et des matières. Au milieu des grandes déformations, elle se sentait couler, chaque partie d'elle noyée dans une eau épaisse et trouble. Et le niveau montait, et montait encore, et plus rien n'avait de forme et plus rien n'avait de sens et peu à peu elle se sentait disparaître.

Morgana ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Elle était réveillée, elle sentait clairement son corps enfoncé dans le matelas du lit, mais derrière ses yeux et au-dessus d'elle son esprit continuait d'invoquer ces formes et distorsions, et Morgana sentit la peur monter. Elle alluma la chandelle sur la table de chevet, et comme la veille, les ombres et les spectres rapetissèrent en un instant et retournèrent dans les limbes de son l'imagination. La chambre était de nouveau familière et immobile. Quand elle fut plus calme, qu'elle eut fixé un moment ses yeux et son esprit sur la petite flamme rassurante, Morgana se rappela de la douleur, sourde et lancinante, étouffée, dans son ventre. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fatiguée.

Tout doucement, elle sortit de ses couvertures, enfila ses pantoufles et ouvrit la porte du couloir. Elle voulait simplement faire quelques pas, se dégourdir en espérant que la fatigue la reconduirait tout droit vers un sommeil moins fiévreux, mais elle aperçut au bout du couloir la lueur d'une chandelle qui venait de chez le professeur. La silhouette révélée par la lumière était bien trop petite pour le vieil homme, ce devait être Merlin. Le garçon portait des bottes, une écharpe rouge et un manteau par-dessus son pyjama. Morgana le suivit. Peut-être était-elle tentée par la curiosité, une de ses grandes faiblesses, ou bien se précipitait-elle sur la moindre occasion d'oublier ce sang qui coulait hors d'elle. Mais elle ne pensait qu'à suivre cet îlot lumineux qui révélait chaque coin du manoir et les isolait les uns des autres. Sans remarquer qu'il était suivi, Merlin monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'aile Ouest et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami. Quand Morgana arriva à son tour dans la pièce, elle se retrouva seule et de nouveau dans l'obscurité. Elle rejoignit l'armoire sur la pointe des pieds et l'ouvrit en grand, espérant surprendre le jeune garçon à l'intérieur. Mais l'armoire était vide. Ou plutôt, il n'y avait aucune trace de Merlin, et Morgana retrouva les vieux manteaux de fourrures qu'elle avait déjà vu avec Arthur. Elle hésitait à refermer les portes sans résoudre le mystère, mais elle sentit soudain un filet d'air froid passer dans son cou.

Il y avait du vent dans l'armoire.

Morgana ne croyait pas aux histoires extraordinaires. Mais il faisait nuit, il faisait noir, elle sortait d'un cauchemar, son ventre faisait mal et Merlin avait disparu. Elle posa un pied dans le fond de l'armoire et essaya d'écarter les cintres qui supportait les manteaux de fourrure. Ils étaient lourds, mais pas au point d'empêcher la jeune fille de progresser. C'était au moins la sixième rangée qu'elle dépassait, et elle n'apercevait toujours pas le fond. Malgré la sensation un peu étouffante des lourdes fourrures qui lui caressait la peau, elle frissonnait. Elle n'aurait su dire quand le bois sous ses pieds avait commencé à changer, mais soudain quelque chose de froid et d'humide glissa à l'intérieur de sa pantoufle. Surprise, elle accéléra ses mouvements, et quand elle réussi enfin à se dépêtrer des derniers manteaux et des branches – _des branches ?–_ , elle était au milieu d'une forêt enneigée.

C'était une sacrément grande armoire.

Morgana se retourna. Elle pouvait apercevoir les manteaux de fourrure derrière elle, dissimulés par les branches basse d'un grand pin. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir retrouver son chemin si elle s'éloignait trop, et l'idée de se retrouver à la fois perdue en pleine forêt et enfermée dans une armoire n'avait rien de plaisant.

« Merlin ? » appela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse. Elle essaya plusieurs fois sans succès et regarda encore une fois autour d'elle. Il y avait des traces fraiches dans la neige, certainement celles des pas du garçon. Morgana leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était plombé par les nuages, mais la neige ne tombait qu'à petits flocons. Si elle ne s'attardait pas trop longtemps, les pas de Merlin et les siens seraient encore visibles au retour. Rassurée, elle entreprit alors de suivre la piste du garçon. Autour d'elle, la forêt était silencieuse, et Morgana se demanda quels genre de créatures elle était susceptible d'y rencontrer. Probablement des faunes, castors et autres blaireaux bavards, mais elle craignait aussi des êtres moins sympathiques que Merlin aurait omis de mentionner. Elle arriva bientôt dans une clairière où elle s'enfonçait jusqu'aux chevilles. Juste devant elle, en plein milieu, s'élevait un réverbère dont la flamme brûlait doucement. La jeune fille resta un moment interdite devant cette nouvelle étrangeté. Elle tourna un moment autour du réverbère, s'attendant à ce qu'une autre bizarrerie se produise sous ses yeux. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle était toujours aussi seule dans cette forêt où le seul mouvement était celui de la neige qui continuait de tomber et de recouvrir peu à peu ses traces. Morgana se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne savait plus d'où elle était venue. Elle traversa plusieurs fois la clairière dans l'espoir qu'à au moins un endroit elle reconnaîtrait la disposition particulières des arbres. Peine perdue. Il y avait plusieurs piste qui s'éloignaient de la trouée dans des directions différentes. Elle en choisit une et pressa le pas. Ses pantoufles étaient trempées maintenant, et la fine étoffe de sa chemise de nuit ne pouvait pas la protéger du froid. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et elle recommença à avoir peur. Plus elle avançait, et plus le sous bois était dense et sombre. Le temps qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle n'était définitivement pas venue par là, elle était complètement perdue. Prise de panique, elle ne regardait plus où elle posait le pied et tomba de tout son long en glissant sur un ruisseau gelé. Son cri de surprise perça un instant le silence, puis plus rien. On aurait cru que le bois était endormis, et que le cri de la jeune fille n'avait pas existé. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement dans les fourrés. Ou presque. Car Morgana distinguait le murmure d'un chuchotement sous elle. Se pouvait-il qu'elle entende l'eau qui s'écoulait sous la glace ? Elle voyait à peine à travers l'épaisse couche de gel, c'était noir, ou peut-être si, elle voyait presque une forme se dessiner comme un reflet dans un miroir brumeux...

« Bonjour. »

La jeune fille sursauta avant de se retourner. À quelques pas d'elle, il y avait une femme. Elle était grande, et incroyablement belle et elle portait une immense cape de fourrure et une couronne de glace sur ses cheveux clairs. Morgana se leva doucement, incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette femme. Une fée, ce devait être une des fées dont parlaient les livres. Celles qui détiennent le pouvoir de récompenser ou maudire le chevalier qu'elles mettent à l'épreuve, celles qui peuvent promettre un enfant au plus glorieux des destins et condamner des royaumes entier à la destruction et à l'oubli.

« Bonjour » répondit-elle timidement.

La Dame s'approcha d'elle, et elle ne faisait aucun bruit dans la neige, comme si elle passait au travers plutôt que de marcher dessus.

« Quel est ton nom, et que fais-tu seule dans ma forêt ? » demanda la fée d'une voix douce comme la neige et profonde comme le vent entre les arbres.

« Je m'appelle Morgana, ma Dame, je me suis perdue en suivant un jeune garçon avec qui j'habite. »

« Enchantée, Morgana, répondit la fée avec un sourire charmant. Je suis la reine d'Albion. »

Et Morgana ne douta pas une seule seconde de ces paroles. Bien au contraire, cela expliquait tout. Elle s'inclina lentement, et la fée s'en amusa.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, voyons. Mais tu dois être morte de froid, voudrais-tu me suivre jusqu'à mon traîneau ? »

Et d'un seul mouvement ample, elle leva un pan de sa cape et passa le bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Morgana la suivit avec joie, trop subjuguée pour penser à retrouver son chemin.

« D'où viens-tu, Morgana ? Et qui est ce garçon dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? »

« Il s'appelle Merlin, Votre Majesté. Et nous venons tous les deux du... d'ailleurs. »

Et Morgana raconta sa rencontre avec Merlin, et les histoires qu'il racontait sur le faune Tumnus et les animaux qui parlent, et comment Arthur et elle avaient refusé de le croire, et-

« Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? »

La voix de la Reine avait sifflé, et Morgana leva les yeux de peur de l'avoir mécontentée sans s'en rendre compte, mais le visage de la Reine n'était que douceur et bienveillance, et elle se sentit rassurée.

« Nous sommes quatre, Votre Majesté. Mon cousin Arthur, Merlin, mon amie Guinevere et moi. »

« Vous n'êtes que quatre ? Personne de plus ? » insista la Reine.

« Et bien, il y a aussi le professeur avec sa gouvernante, mais ce sont des adultes, ils ne jouent pas avec nous. »

La Reine sembla réfléchir un long moment, mais son visage restait impassible et Morgana ne put rien deviner.

« Est-ce un problème, Votre Majesté ? »

« Absolument pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce à nouveau. Avançons. Mon traineau est juste derrière ce grand pin.

Le traineau était immense, et tiré par quatre grands rennes. Morgana en avait vu de semblables en gravure, dans un roman russe.

« Voudrais-tu boire quelque chose de chaud ? » demanda la Reine.

« Oui, Votre Majesté. »

La Reine sortit une fiole de sous sa cape, et en versa une goutte sur la neige, et un calice apparut dans un grésillement, dans lequel fumait un liquide brun. Morgana se baissa pour le prendre et le porta à ses lèvres.

« C'est de la sauge ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est excellent pour les jeunes filles qui ont leurs premières lunes. »

Et Morgana sentit son cœur se gonfler de gratitude pour cette Dame extraordinaire qui semblait si bien la comprendre.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que tu désires ? » demanda la Reine avec douceur.

Morgana allait dire non, quand elle se rappela la lourdeur dans ses jambes et l'état déplorable dans lequel elle était depuis deux jours.

« Vous pourriez... faire que ça s'arrête ? » osa-t-elle timidement.

« Non. » C'était dit avec tant de bienveillance qu'elle n'en fut même pas déçue. « C'est une chose contre laquelle je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Mais je peux soulager ta douleur, et chasser les mauvais rêves. »

L'espoir de Morgana était si intense que la Reine n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse. En souriant, elle tendit le bras qui tenait la fiole au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille, et versa une goutte sur son front. La douleur disparut aussitôt.

« Merci Votre Maj- »

La Reine la coupa d'un mouvement brusque du bras. Morgana se tut et suivit le regard de la Dame vers le ciel. Mais elle ne distingua rien d'autre que le gris des nuages et la chute des flocons.

« Il est temps pour moi de regagner mon château. » dit alors la Reine.

Et elle monta dans son traineau.

« Je pourrais vous revoir ? » demanda Morgana que la séparation attristait.

La Dame lui tendit une main, que la jeune fille prit entre les siennes.

« Bien sûr, dit-elle, et pourrait-tu me faire une faveur ? J'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer tes trois amis. »

« Bien sûr, répondit Morgana qui était prêt à lui promettre tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais où pourrons-nous vous trouver ? »

« Tu vois cette vallée entre les deux montagnes, là-bas ? Un peu plus loin se trouve un lac. C'est là que se tient ma demeure. »

Morgana lui jura qu'elle s'y rendrait. Et soudain un nain apparut comme de nulle part à l'avant du traineau, et l'équipage s'ébranla puis disparut derrière les arbres en projetant des vagues de neige.

Morgana ne détacha pas le regard de la direction qu'ils avaient pris avant de ne plus pouvoir distinguer ni le bruit ni la silhouette du traineau. Puis elle songea à rentrer et se souvînt qu'elle avait oublié de demandé son chemin.

Elle entendit alors une voix l'appeler dans son dos. Elle se retourna et aperçut Merlin un peu plus loin, juste sous le réverbère de la clairière du début.

« Morgana ! » appela-t-il une seconde fois.

Rassurée de ne pas être perdue, soulagée de ses maux et encore boulversée par la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire, Morgana le rejoignit précipitamment, et sentait son visage rayonner. Le garçon aussi avait l'air parfaitement heureux.

« Tu as pu rentrer ! répétait-il. Tu es venue à Albion ! C'est fantastique. »

Et Morgana acquiesça vivement avant de remarquer que quelque chose manquait.

« Tu n'avais pas une écharpe rouge quand tu es entré ? »

« Je l'ai prêtée à Monsieur Tumnus. Il n'en a pas. Quand Arthur saura ça ! J'espère qu'il se sentira très bête et qu'il arrêtera de se moquer de moi. »

La pensée d'Arthur dégrisa Morgana de sa joyeuse folie.

« Il ne faut surtout pas en parler à Arthur, dit-elle. Il ne me croiras jamais et il sera dix fois plus insupportable. »

« Mais c'est la vérité, opposa Merlin. On pourrait convaincre Gwen, à trois contre un... »

Mais Morgana ne voulait pas convaincre Gwen, elle ne voulais pas parler de l'armoire, elle ne voulait pas expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, elle voulait tout garder pour elle seule. Pourtant, elle avait promis de ramener tous ses amis la prochaine fois qu'elle irait voir la Reine, et elle avait très envie de la revoir.

« Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons les convaincre, dit-elle soudainement inspirée, mais nous pouvons leur montrer. À un moment, ils se retrouverons ici par accident, et ils seront bien obligés de reconnaître que tu avais raison. Et Arthur aura l'air encore plus bête que si nous le lui disions maintenant. En attendant, ce sera un secret entre nous, d'accord ? »

Merlin prit un moment pour considérer la proposition.

« D'accord, dit-il enfin en retrouvant son sourire. Mais il faudra faire attention quand ils viendront. Il ne faut pas que la Sorcière Blanche les trouve... »

« La sorcière blanche ? » demanda Morgana avec une inquiétude diffuse.

« Elle se fait appeler la Reine d'Albion, mais elle ment. C'est à cause d'elle que l'hiver ne s'arrête jamais. Elle est effrayante, on m'a dit qu'elle pratiquait de la magie noire et qu'elle pouvait changer les gens en pierre... »

« Et qui est-ce qui t'a raconté ça sur elle ? » demanda Morgana, très mal à l'aise.

« Monsieur Tumnus, répondit Merlin, les Castors, Monsieur Blaireau. Tout le monde la déteste à Albion. Enfin, tous ceux que je connais. Mais elle a beaucoup de pouvoir, et ils ont tous peur d'elle. »

« Et bien, moi... »

Mais Morgana hésita. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Qu'elle venait de la rencontrer et que c'était la personne la plus gentille et la plus exceptionnelle que Morgana avait jamais eu le plaisir de connaître ? La preuve : Sa Majesté l'avait guérie de sa douleur ? La peur de devoir parler du sang était plus forte, et elle se rétracta au dernier moment.

« ... Moi je pense qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens avant de les avoir vu en personne. »

« ça c'est sûr, répondit Merlin. Tu peux faire confiance à Monsieur Tumnus et aux autres : ils l'ont rencontrée plein de fois, et ce ne sont pas des menteurs. Il faut rentrer maintenant. La Sorcière à des espions partout, il y a même quelques arbres qui sont de son côté, alors c'est dangereux de rester trop longtemps dans la forêt. »

Morgana sourit devant le sérieux avec lequel le garçon avait débité sa tirade, mais ses pensées étaient troublées par le doute. Elle se demandait si Monsieur Tumnus, les castors et les blaireaux étaient vraiment dignes de confiance, et elle s'inquiétait pour son plan. Si Merlin croyait ces créatures, il serait difficile à convaincre. Quand il aurait vu la Reine, il ne pourrait plus dire qu'elle était mauvaise, mais comment faire en sorte qu'il la rencontre ? Et les autres ? Peut-être qu'Arthur refuserait de prendre le parti du garçon, mais Gwen l'aimait bien. Quand elle verrait qu'il n'avait pas menti sur l'armoire, elle croirait tout le reste. Morgana pourrait toujours essayer de les emmener chez la Reine sans leur dire, mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir duper le jeune garçon.

Les enfants refirent le petit bout de chemin qui les séparait des manteaux, passèrent entre les branches du pin et les lourdes fourrures, et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, se retrouvèrent sur le sol de la chambre d'ami.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, Merlin avec une expression de bonheur total, Morgana avec un sourire forcé, et regagnèrent chacun leur chambre. Malgré ses doutes, ses interrogations et ses inquiétudes, Morgana dormit d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'au matin, et aucun cauchemar ne vînt troubler son repos.


	6. La Caverne du Dragon

Maintenant qu'elle partageait ce secret avec Merlin, Morgana regardait le garçon d'un œil bien différent. Elle cessa de manipuler Arthur pour le seul plaisir de les voir se battre, et se mit à l'écouter avec un intérêt nouveau. Souvent, il racontait les histoires que Monsieur Tumnus lui avait racontée, celles qui parlaient des faunes et des dryades et des grandes fêtes pendant les nuits d'été, et Morgana était émerveillée. De temps en temps, c'était les disputes de Monsieur et Madame Castor, et Gwen riait beaucoup. Une fois, il raconta comment Monsieur Tumnus avait failli le kidnapper sous les ordres de la Sorcière Blanche, avant de lui désobéir et de devenir son ami. Cet épisode troubla Morgana plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait croire que la Reine soit aussi malveillante et terrifiante. Parfois elle se demandait si Merlin ne parlait pas d'une tout autre personne, mais c'était bien peu probable. Sa Reine et la Sorcière de Merlin n'étaient sans doute que les deux faces d'une même femme. Peut-être n'est-elle avenante qu'avec les filles ? se demandait Morgana qui essayait d'accorder les différents discours. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle voulait tous les rencontrer ? Et plus elle y réfléchissait, moins Morgana savait quoi penser.

Arthur quant à lui restait fidèle à lui-même et continuait d'embêter Merlin par tous les moyens possibles. Deux fois, il le fit punir à sa place, une fois parce qu'il avait renversé le saucier sur le carrelage de la cuisine, et l'autre pour avoir brisé une des précieuses statuettes antiques du professeur.

Mais Merlin s'était fait des alliées. Désormais Gwen participait à toutes les corvées et Morgana tourmentait Arthur quand il était trop méchant. Quand Gwen ne put aider Merlin parce qu'elle avait été réquisitionnée pour une partie d'échec par Arthur, et elle pria Morgana d'y aller à sa place, ce que la jeune fille accepta sans difficulté. Ils s'étaient tous habitués à leur nouvelle vie, et Morgana avait complètement oublié que les draps était rêches et les repas moins copieux, et que deux semaine plus tôt faire la vaisselle lui aurait semblé la pire humiliation de tous les temps.

À deux, ils finirent la corvée en un rien de temps. Merlin demanda alors à Morgana avec un sourire complice si elle voulait rencontrer Monsieur Tumnus. La jeune fille accepta avec joie, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle rêvait de retourner à Albion.

Les deux enfants se rendirent donc en douce jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, et une nouvelle fois ils passèrent entre les fourrures et se retrouvèrent dans la forêt, au beau milieu de la nuit. Tout excité à l'idée de présenter son ami à la jeune fille, il les mena vite jusqu'au réverbère, puis sur un chemin qui montait légèrement entre les arbres. Mais ils n'arrivèrent pas jusqu'à la maison du faune. Soudain Merlin s'arrêta, et Morgana, surprise, fit de même.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tu n'entends pas ? » demanda le garçon.

Morgana tendit l'oreille, mais elle n'entendait que le froissement des branches à aiguilles dans le vent.

« Tu n'entends pas la voix ? »

Morgana n'entendait vraiment rien, et elle aurait pris Merlin pour un menteur si les antécédents ne lui avaient pas déjà donné tort.

Sans prévenir, Merlin se mit à courir dans une direction complètement différente de celle qu'ils avaient prise jusqu'ici. Morgana se dépêcha de le suivre, de peur de se retrouver seule. Leur course dura longtemps, et autour d'eux la forêt se densifiait. C'était une partie du bois qu'aucun des deux n'avait vu auparavant. Finalement, Merlin s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'un grotte si noire qu'on aurait dit une gueule ouverte sur les profondeurs de la terre. Juste à l'entrée se trouvait une torche qui brûlait. Merlin et Morgana cherchèrent longtemps autour d'eux qui avaient bien pu l'allumer, car une torche comme celle-là sous la neige ne pouvait pas brûler bien longtemps, mais ils étaient parfaitement seuls, et finirent par en déduire que la torche était magique.

« Personne ne m'a jamais parlé de cet endroit. » murmura Merlin.

Et Morgana comprit qu'il avait l'intention de se rendre à l'intérieur.

« C'est peut-être un piège. » dit-elle en essayant de se montrer plus raisonnable qu'effrayée.

« Tu n'entends toujours pas ? demanda Merlin qui décrocha la torche. La voix veut que nous entrions dans la grotte. »

Et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Morgana resta un moment dehors à hésiter, mais au fur et à mesure que Merlin s'éloignait, et avec lui la lumière de la torche, le bois se faisait plus sombre, et Morgana finit par le suivre. Quitte à avoir peur, autant ne pas rester seule, se dit-elle.

L'entrée de la caverne était assez étroite, et les deux enfants pouvaient tout juste passer de front. Mais bientôt, la goulot s'agrandit, et de touts les côtés, d'énormes crevasses apparaissaient et disparaissaient au gré de la lumière mouvante de la flamme de la torche. Sous leurs pieds, le chemin passa de relativement plat à dangereusement escarpé et glissant. Morgana avait constamment les yeux au sol, de peur de trébucher. Merlin, lui, avait le regard fixé devant eux, et inclinait parfois la tête, comme s'il cherchait la provenance de cette voix qu'il était le seul à entendre. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au pied d'un précipice dont il était impossible de d'évaluer la profondeur. Merlin découvrit bientôt un escalier étroit creusé à même la roche qui descendait toujours plus profond dans la terre. Morgana se colla contre la paroi en le descendant, évitant autant que possible de tourner les yeux vers le vide insondable à sa gauche. Ils avancèrent lentement, avec précaution, et après ce qui leur parut une éternité, ils atteignirent enfin le sol d'une caverne immense.

« Je ne l'entends plus. » chuchota Merlin, et l'écho de son murmure rebondit sur les parois de la grotte. « Attends, reprit-il après un silence, il y a bruit... »

Mais ce bruit-là, Morgana l'entendait aussi, ça ronflait depuis ce gigantesque rocher à quelques centaines de pas d'eux, comme une respiration, et quand le rocher commença à bouger, la jeune fille comprit avec terreur qu'Albion était exactement comme dans les livres. On n'entrait pas dans une caverne sans rencontrer le monstre qui la gardait. Ce monstre là était immense, il avait la peau recouvertes d'écailles, une tête reptilienne et deux ailes membraneuses comme celles des chauves-souris. En un mot, c'était un dragon, un de ceux que les chevaliers devaient vaincre pour sauver des villages. Morgana le voyait aussi clair qu'en plein jour, et pourtant aucune lumière n'éclairait la caverne, à part leur petite torche qui leur permettait à peine de voir le bout de leur nez.

« Soyez les bienvenus, Merlin, Morgana. » dit le dragon.

Sa voix vieille comme la pierre empli la caverne comme si elle n'avait pas été plus grande qu'une armoire, et Morgana comprit le comportement de Merlin un peu plus tôt, il semblait impossible de désobéir à une telle voix. Le dragon lui lança alors un regard si perçant et si terrible qu'elle crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Merlin qui n'avait pas l'air spécialement effrayé.

« Moi ? Mais je suis un dragon. »

Et on aurait presque pu voir de l'amusement dans ses yeux dorés.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? »

« Pour te mettre en garde. Il existe en Albion une prophétie, une prophétie qui vous concernent, l'annonce de grands bouleversements pour ce monde. »

Morgana vit la curiosité agrandir les yeux de Merlin. Elle-même aurait préféré ne rien entendre et courir le plus vite possible hors de la grotte. Il était clair que le dragon ne l'aimait pas, et il continuait de lui lancer des regards assassins de temps à autre.

« Il est dit que quatre enfants venus d'ailleurs, deux garçons et deux filles, mettront fin à l'hiver et apporteront la paix et l'abondance à Albion. » poursuivit le dragon.

Si Morgana n'avait pas craint pour sa vie, elle se serait sans doute mise à rire. Deux garçons et deux filles, quelle coïncidence !

« Attendez, dit Merlin qui avait apparemment eu la même pensée. Ne me dites pas qu'Arthur aussi fait partie de la prophétie ! »

« Tu ne pourras rien sans Arthur, jeune homme, et lui ne pourra rien sans toi. Et aucun d'entre vous ne pourra rien sans les trois autres. »

« Mais vous êtes sûr que ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre ? s'obstina Merlin. Ce ne sont pas les garçons qui manquent là d'où je viens. »

L'impertinence du garçon fit trembler Morgana, mais le dragon ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage, au contraire, sa voix éclata dans ce qui auraient pu être un rire.

« Je ne peux vous parler plus longtemps, enfants, dit-il en ouvrant grand ses ailes. Souvenez-vous, il faut qu'il y ait les quatre ensemble, ou bien mieux vaut qu'il n'y en ait aucun. »

Et le dragon s'élança d'un bond souple et majestueux et s'envola dans les profondeurs obscures de la caverne.

Les enfants parcoururent en silence tout le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Ils furent étonnés de la fraicheur et la légèreté de l'air dehors, et voyaient dans la sombre forêt presque comme en plein jour.

« Maintenant, nous sommes obligés d'en parler à Arthur et Gwen » dit Merlin alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas tranquille vers l'armoire.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un piège ? » demanda Morgana.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que c'est un dragon, répondit-elle. Les dragons sont mauvais et rusés, c'est pour cela que les chevaliers doivent les tuer. »

« Mais moi, je ne suis pas un chevalier, dit Merlin comme si c'était une évidence. S'il avait voulu nous faire du mal, il l'aurait tout de suite, tu ne crois pas ? »

Morgana ne pensait pas que tout était aussi simple.

« Il pourrait nous avoir menti pour nous tuer tous les quatre la prochaine fois. »

« Pas bête, admit Merlin. C'est sans doute ce que la Sorcière ferait. »

Et Morgana n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il soient de nouveau au manoir.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus d'Albion les jours qui suivirent. Le sang de Morgana s'arrêta de couler, le temps redevînt plus agréable, et les quatre enfants passèrent leur journées à jouer dehors. La forêt enneigée, la Reine et le dragon n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, alors qu'Arthur était encore de très mauvaise humeur parce qu'il avait perdu à leur partie de cache-cache, Merlin lui dise : « Tu peux toujours rentrer à Londres pour te plaindre à ta mère. »

Un silence horrifié accueillit ses paroles. Peut-être que Merlin avait oublié que les mères d'Arthur, Morgana et Gwen étaient mortes toutes les trois. Ou, c'était plus probable, personne n'avait jamais pensé à le lui dire. Toujours est-il qu'il comprit immédiatement son erreur. Le visage d'Arthur était rouge de colère. Au même instant, les deux garçons se mirent à courir, Arthur pour battre Merlin, Merlin pour échapper à Arthur. Gwen se lança immédiatement à leurs trousses, en criant que Merlin ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Morgana les suivit aussi, de peur que tout cela ne finisse mal.

Les quatre enfants atteignirent ainsi la cour du manoir. Merlin criait « Au secours ! », Arthur hurlait « Je vais le tuer ! », Gwen suppliait « Arrêtez ! », et Morgana avait juste assez de souffle pour ne pas se faire distancer. Merlin se précipita dans le hall en criant et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arthur qui le talonnait manqua de renverser Mrs Macready que le raffut avait fait sortir de sa cuisine. Gwen lança une excuse pressée à la gouvernante en suivant les garçons à l'étage et Morgana ne lui accorda aucune espèce d'importance. La jeune fille avait une idée de l'endroit où Merlin comptait se réfugier. En effet, le garçon les mena tout droit dans la chambre d'ami, et s'engouffra dans l'armoire. Arthur, Gwen et Morgana l'y suivirent presque aussitôt, s'empêtrèrent dans les fourrures, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, ils trébuchèrent et tombèrent les uns sur les autres sur le tapis de neige.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Arthur en pleine confusion.


	7. Le Barrage des Castors

Arthur regardait autour de lui. C'était bien une forêt, avec des arbres, des branches et de la neige. Là où il n'aurait du y avoir que des manteaux et quatre planches de bois...

« C'est une sacrément grande armoire », murmura-t-il sans réfléchir, sans savoir que sa cousine avait prononcé exactement les mêmes paroles quelques jours plus tôt.

Cela était si extraordinaire qu'il peinait à y croire. Soit la forêt était un rêve, soit c'était l'armoire, mais les deux ne pouvaient pas être réelles en même temps, si ?

« Je vous avais bien dit que c'était vrai » lâcha Merlin.

Il avait l'air bien trop content de lui.

« Oui, répondit Guinevere, trop gentille pour son propre bien. Je suis désolée d'avoir cru que... Enfin, de ne pas t'avoir cru. Je crois que nous te devons des excuses. »

Le sourire de Merlin s'étira d'une de ses immenses oreilles à l'autre. Arthur sentit soudain les regards se tourner vers lui, et il comprit qu'il avait été inclus dans le « nous » de Guinevere. Il était hors de question qu'il présente des excuses pour autant. Arthur Pendragon ne présentait jamais ses excuses. Et puis vraiment, tout ce raffut pour une armoire magique ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi pavoiser.

« Vous non plus vous ne l'avez pas cru au début ! S'écria-t-il en s'adressant aux filles. Pourquoi moi je devrais lui faire des excuses et pas Morgana ? »

La jeune fille échangea un regard avec Merlin.

« Elle était au courant depuis un moment, » crut-il bon d'expliquer.

« De mieux en mieux, s'écria Arthur. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que vous auriez oublié de me raconter ? »

« Oh, excuse-toi Arthur, et finissons en. » coupa Morgana.

Mais le garçon ne voulait rien entendre. Il croisa les bras et se détourna des autres dans une attitude de parfaite indifférence.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de froid frapper l'arrière de sa tête.

Arthur se retourna vivement. Morgana, Guinevere et Merlin le regardaient dans l'expectative. Sans même se poser de questions, Arthur ramassa une poignée de neige par terre et attaqua Merlin. C'était probablement lui qui avait commencé, et même s'il était innocent, il paierait pour les autres.

Leur petit coin de forêt fut bientôt remplie de cris et d'éclats de rire, car qui passerai à côté d'une bataille de boules de neige, a fortiori quand l'occasion se présente dans une forêt enchantée et en plein mois de juillet ?

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et au bout d'un moment, les enfants s'essoufflèrent et Guinevere proposa une trêve.

« Il faut que je vous présente Monsieur Tumnus ! » s'écria soudain Merlin.

Et comme il avait eu raison depuis le début, et qu'il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à être puni, Guinevere et Morgana acceptèrent de le laisser les guider. Arthur était loin d'être d'accord, mais on ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix. Ils enfilèrent chacun un des manteaux de la penderie et se mirent en marche.

Monsieur Tumnus n'étaient pas chez lui. Arrivés au pied de la montagne, les enfants trouvèrent sa petite porte ronde enfoncée. Merlin s'engouffra par l'ouverture sans attendre et les autres le suivirent. L'intérieur de la maison avait dû être un endroit chaleureux et confortable, avant que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, ne mette tout sens dessus-dessous. Les pièces étaient dans le noir, le mobilier renversé, les bibelots brisés, et au sol traînait des éclats de verre et de porcelaine qui avaient dû être la vaisselle. Et aucune trace de faune.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? » demanda Merlin qui s'affolait dans la cuisine.

Arthur fit quelques pas dans la plus grande pièce, et remarqua un parchemin accroché au mur. Cet idiot de Merlin était passé devant sans le voir.

« Je crois que ce mot devrait nous aider. » dit-il.

Et il lut l'édit à voix haute.

« Le faune Tumnus est accusé de haute trahison envers sa Majesté impériale Jadis, Reine de Albion, pour avoir pactisé avec l'ennemi et fraternisé avec des humains.

Signé : Maugrim, chef de la Police Secrète »

« Nous devrions rentrer chez nous... » murmura Guinevere.

Malgré sa curiosité, Arthur était plutôt d'accord. Ils étaient visiblement en train de se mêler d'affaires qui ne les regardait pas, et il paraissait raisonnable de s'éclipser avant que les choses ne tournent mal.

Merlin n'était pas de leur avis, bien sûr.

« Pas avant d'avoir aidé Monsieur Tumnus. C'est à cause de moi qu'il a des ennuis. »

« Et que pouvons nous faire ? demanda Guinevere. Il a été arrêté simplement pour avoir pris le thé avec toi. Que penses-tu qu'il va nous arriver si nous sommes retrouvés par cette police secrète ? »

Merlin réfléchit un instant, puis son visage s'illumina.

« Je sais, dit-il, nous allons demander aux castors ! »

« Les fameux castors qui parlent ? » demanda Arthur.

Mais la plaisanterie n'avait plus lieu d'être, et Merlin ne lui prêta aucune attention.

« Ils connaissaient bien Monsieur Tumnus, poursuivit-il. Et ils n'aiment pas beaucoup la Sorcière non plus, ils savent sans doute ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« La Sorcière ? » fit Guinevere.

« La Reine, expliqua Merlin machinalement en ressortant de la maison. Enfin, la fausse Reine. »

Arthur et les filles suivirent donc Merlin jusque chez les castors. Le chemin fut plus long que ce à quoi s'était attendu Arthur. Il fallu descendre le flan de la montagne, jusqu'au lit d'un fleuve gelé. Quand ils aperçurent enfin un barrage de castor au milieu d'un élargissement de la rivière, la nuit était presque tombée.

« Je crois que nous avons manqué le souper. » annonça Guinevere.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Merlin. Le temps ne passe pas de la même façon ici. »

Arthur devait l'admettre, entendre la voix d'un castor était presque plus impressionnant que voir une forêt enchantée cachée dans une armoire. Précisément, il y avait deux castors, qui semblaient se disputer. Arthur n'avait pas eu droit au récit des chamailleries du vieux couple, donc contrairement aux filles, la scène ne lui évoqua rien.

« ... passé la journée chez Blaireau, et tu rentres après la tombée de la nuit, reprochait la voix la plus féminine, ce qui est arrivé à Tumnus ne t'a pas servi de leçon ?

\- Mais ma chérie... »

Les deux créatures s'arrêtèrent en voyant Merlin courir vers eux.

« Merlin ! Tu n'as rien ! »

« Nous avions cru... »

« Je vais bien, répondit Merlin. Mais nous avons appris pour Monsieur Tumnus... »

C'est à ce moment que les animaux aperçurent Arthur, Guinevere et Morgana, qui étaient restés en retrait. Monsieur Castor poussa alors un juron et Madame Castor porta ses petites pattes à son museau.

« Vous êtes quatre... »

Arthur échangea un regard avec Guinevere. Oui, ils étaient quatre, il suffisait de compter.

« Entrez, entrez, venez vous mettre au chaud, vous allez prendre froid. » leur dit Madame Castor qui avait en premier repris ses esprit. Les enfants la suivirent dans leur maison. Elle était très basse de plafond, et plutôt petite, mais il faisait chaud et cela sentait bon.

« Si j'avais su que vous viendriez, dit Madame Castor qui s'affairait déjà à ses fourneaux, j'aurais cuisiné en proportion... »

« Mais tu cuisine toujours pour dix, rassura Monsieur Castor. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous pourrons tous manger à notre faim. »

Les castor les invitèrent à s'assoir à table, et les enfants acceptèrent avec joie, sauf Morgana.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Guinevere.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais me reposer sur ce fauteuil... »

Le repas était excellent, et encore une fois, on avait traité Merlin de menteur à tort : les fish and chips de Madame Castor étaient sans conteste les meilleurs que les enfants avaient jamais mangés.

« Alors, demanda Merlin quand il eut fini son assiette, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Tumnus ? Je croyais que la Sorcière n'avait aucun soupçon, j'ai toujours été très prudent quand j'allais chez lui... »

« Quelqu'un a du la mettre au courant, répondit Monsieur Castor à voix basse. Mais impossible de savoir qui. Toujours est-il qu'il a été emmené dans son palais au lac, et tout le monde sait que très peu en ressortent vivants... »

Merlin baissa les yeux. Arthur senti un élan de compassion pour ce Tumnus qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Toute cette histoire avait l'air profondément injuste. Merlin était sans doute le garçon le plus stupide du monde, mais cela ne méritait pas qu'on arrête des gens juste parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien avec lui. Madame Castor caressa la joue de Merlin de sa petite patte griffue.

« Mais il reste de l'espoir, dit-elle avec douceur. Pas vrai mon chéri ? »

« Oh, il y a plus que de l'espoir, dit-il vivement Monsieur Castor. Aslan est en chemin ! Il vous attend à la table de pierre. »

Arthur ne connaissait pas ce nom, mais le simple fait de l'entendre lui réchauffa le cœur et lui donna du courage.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé d'Aslan avant. » dit Merlin.

« Bien sûr, répondit Monsieur Castor, personne n'aime en parler depuis que la Sorcière... Attendez... Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'Aslan ? »

Les trois enfants firent non de la tête.

« Pour ma part, c'est la première fois que je viens. » crut bon de mentionner Arthur.

« Ce n'est que le véritable roi d'Albion, dit Monsieur Castor avec une légère ironie. Et maintenant que vous êtes là, et que la prophétie va- »

« Vous ne m'aviez pas non plus parlé de la prophétie. »fit remarquer Merlin.

Madame Castor posa une patte sur l'épaule de son mari qui semblait perdre patience.

« Tu était tout seul quand tu es venu les premières fois, dit-elle. Nous ne voulions pas nous donner de faux espoirs... »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » s'écria Arthur qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

Monsieur Castor le regarda d'un air ahuri.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on apprend aux enfants de nos jours... dit-il avant de prendre sur lui et d'expliquer tout depuis le début. Il existe une prophétie qui dit : « Quand la chair d'Adam et les os d'Adam seront sur le trône de Camelot, le temps des malheurs sera à jamais révolu... »

« Elle ne rime pas votre prophétie. » interrompit Arthur.

« Mais- mais NON et alors ? » s'étouffa Monsieur Castor.

Madame Castor prit le relai.

« Il est dit que deux fils d'Adam et deux filles d'Eve mettront fin au joug de la Sorcière Blanche. »

Arthur et Guinevere se regardèrent.

« Et vous pensez que nous sommes les enfants de la prophétie ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« J'espère bien, répondit Monsieur Castor. Aslan est en train de rassembler votre armée. »

« Notre armée ? »

C'était complètement fou. Arthur et Guinevere restèrent longtemps sans voix, à essayer de donner sens aux nouvelles informations.

« Mais... nous ne sommes que des enfants... » fit Guinevere d'une petite voix.

« On ne peux les abandonner, s'écria Merlin en lui prenant la main. Gwen, c'est de nous que parle cette prophétie, il faut sauver Monsieur Tumnus ! »

« Qui a dit que nous allions les abandonner ? » répliqua Arthur, terriblement agacé d'être finalement d'accord avec l'idiot de service.

Merlin se tourna alors vers lui avec un air de surprise. Arthur le défia du regard, et il crut un instant que le garçon allait baisser les yeux, mais il se trompait.

« Autant pour moi, dit Merlin, je croyais que tu était lâche en plus d'être un demeuré. »

Arthur n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le garçon s'était déjà tourné vers les castors.

« Quand partons nous ? »

Arthur intervînt.

« D'abord nous allons ramener les filles au manoir. »

Comme il s'y attendait, il reçut un regard assassin de Guinevere. Elles seraient difficiles à convaincre, mais il ne leur laisserait pas prendre de risque.

« C'est hors de question. » dit la jeune fille.

« La prophétie veut que nous restions tous les quatre ensemble » ajouta Merlin.

« Tu peux rentrer aussi si tu as trop peur, dit Arthur en se levant de table. Morgana ? Morgana il faut que nous partions. »

Mais le fauteuil où elle s'était assise avant le début du repas était vide.

« Morgana ? »

Guinevere et Merlin le rejoignirent.

« Où est-elle passée? » demanda Gwen.

Mais même Merlin n'en avait aucune idée.

« Je crois pouvoir vous répondre, et vous n'allez pas aimer ça. » fit la voix de Monsieur Castor dans leur dos.


	8. Le Palais au Fond du Lac

Depuis son fauteuil à l'écart, Morgana n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation après le repas. Dès que Monsieur Castor avait mentionné Aslan, elle avait été prise d'un étrange malaise qui l'avait poussé à sortir de la chaumière. Au fond d'elle même, malgré toutes les preuves qu'elle devait se tromper, elle continuait de prendre le parti de la Reine. Peut-être n'étaient-ce que des mensonges, ou bien des malentendus, ces genres de disputes où les deux partis avaient à la fois raison et tort et qu'elle commençait à peine à comprendre. C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit jusqu'ici. Mais Aslan changeait la donne. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était ou même de ce que c'était, mais son seul nom avait une force qui pesait sur elle comme pour la plier contre son gré.

Elle était donc sortie, simplement pour prendre l'air, et le froid et l'obscurité l'avait aidé à se calmer. Elle se serait sentie mieux encore si elle avait pu perdre son regard dans les étoiles, mais comme depuis la première fois qu'elle était venue à Albion, d'épais nuages bouchaient le ciel et la neige tombait à gros flocons.

Après le barrage de Monsieur Castor, la rivière gelée continuait de descendre en serpentant, et passait juste entre deux montagnes, dans une vallée blanche. Morgana était sûre que c'étaient la vallée et les montagnes que lui avait montrés la Reine, et presque malgré elle, elle se mit à marcher dans cette direction. Elle ne songeait pas aux conséquences, elle ne songeait pas non plus à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu de terrible sur son compte, elle avait même mis de côté sa promesse de lui amener ses trois camarades. Elle était mue par un désir impérieux de la revoir, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse tout démentir, et que tout redevienne doux et simple.

Elle avait oublié son manteau de fourrure. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Les autres l'obligeraient à révéler tout ce qu'elle savait et ils finiraient par la convaincre qu'Aslan avait raison, et elle ne reverrait plus jamais la Reine.

Le terrain s'aplanit peu à peu, et bientôt elle avança sous le couvert des arbres nus dans un bois moins dense que celui qu'ils avaient laissé plus tôt. Devant elle, les montagnes grandissaient à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait. Morgana avait d'abord cru qu'elles ne seraient pas plus grandes que deux petites collines un peu pointues, à tort. Le lit de la rivière s'élargit, son cours devînt de plus en plus sinueux, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entrée dans la vallée. Elle avait de la neige jusqu'aux genoux désormais, et sa jupe et ses bas étaient trempés, sans parler de ses chaussures. Elle avait froid et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir profité de l'hospitalité des castors pour manger un peu. Sur le moment, elle aurait refusé tout ce qu'on lui aurait proposé sans même un regard, mais maintenant elle regrettait la petite chaumière et son feu de cheminé, et les fish-and-chips de Madame Castor. Plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise décision. Mais maintenant qu'elle touchait au but, il paraissait impossible de revenir en arrière, elle était attirée vers le lac de plus en plus fort, et une peur incontrôlable s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait peur de voir la Reine, mais elle plus peur encore de revoir ses amis. Elle avait peur d'arriver au lac, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ne jamais l'atteindre. Elle avait peur que les castor et Merlin aient tort, mais elle redoutait par dessus tout qu'ils aient raison.

Un peu plus tard, la vallée s'élargit encore, et Morgana vit le lac. C'était une immense étendue de glace, entourée par de hautes montagnes, où la tempête faisait rage, prisonnière, incapable de dépasser les sommets ni de repartir par là où elle était venue. Morgana s'avança jusqu'au bord du lac, mais il faisait tellement gris qu'elle ne pouvait voir le palais de la Reine. Elle s'engagea donc sur la glace, avançant très lentement pour ne surtout pas glisser. Elle marcha longtemps tout droit, vers ce qu'elle pensait être le centre du lac, le meilleur endroit pour un palais, lui semblait-il, mais elle ne voyait toujours rien, pas même une vague silhouette dans la tempête de neige. Le froid lui faisait mal, il perçait sa peau de mille aiguilles pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses os. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais ses larmes gelaient sur ses joues avant même d'avoir le temps de rouler. Elle avait oublié ses doutes et ses amis, et les castors et le nom d'Aslan. Il n'y avait plus que la tempête de neige et la glace sous ses pieds, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir trouver le palais de la Reine.

Soudain, le vent s'arrêta de souffler. Les nuages s'étiolèrent et disparurent du ciel, les derniers flocons voletèrent quelques secondes avant de tomber finalement au sol, et Morgana vit le ciel étoilé et la lune pleine au dessus d'elle. Elle voyait dans la nuit aussi distinctement qu'à la lumière du jour, et elle remarqua qu'elle se tenait en plein milieu du lac, et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de palais. Il n'y avait pas même une cabane en bois. Mais au travers de la glace, qu'elle avait cru bien trop épaisse pour qu'on puisse y distinguer quoi que ce soit, la lumière de la lune révéla les pointes et les angles de fines tourelles. Le palais était sous la glace. Morgana plissa les yeux, et sa vision gagna en clarté. Le palais reposait sous la glace, à l'envers, les toits de ses innombrables tours acérés comme des stalactites, et chaque tour était percée de fenêtres sans vitres, et Morgana vit la grande porte. Plus le palais devenait clair et distinct, plus il avait l'air transparent, intangible, comme s'il n'était qu'un reflet de clair de lune que n'importe quel nuage pouvait faire disparaître. Finalement, Morgana pensa à lever les yeux, et le palais était là, sur la glace, ses tours dressées vers le ciel étoilé et sa grande porte ouverte, à quelques pas d'elle seulement. Elle n'hésita plus et entra dans la demeure de la Sorcière Blanche.

La porte donnait sur une grande cour, et Morgana eut la preuve qu'au moins une des histoires que l'on racontait était vraie. L'endroit était rempli de statues de créatures et d'animaux, qui semblaient si vivants qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient été figés en plein milieu de leur mouvement. Morgana avança parmi les statues de pierre, un peu mal à l'aise, craignant contre toute raison que l'une d'elle ne se mette à bouger et ne fonde sur elle. Elle passa devant de nombreux faunes, et à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'agissait de Monsieur Tumnus, et son malaise augmentait encore.

Au fond de la cour se trouvait un large escalier, en haut duquel se tenait la statue d'un loup énorme. Comme les autres, il avait l'air parfaitement vivant, mais Morgana ne s'y laissa pas prendre, et monta les escaliers sans s'effrayer plus que de mesure. Elle cria de surprise quand le loup bondit et la plaqua au sol. Sa patte était chaude et la jeune fille sentait sa fourrure, la peau rêche de ses pattes et les griffes sur sa gorge, et comprit que le loup était lui bien vivant.

« Qui ose pénétrer ainsi le palais de Sa Majesté ? » grogna-t-il en montrant ses grandes dents.

« Je suis Morgana, dit-elle toute tremblante sous l'emprise du monstre. Sa Majesté a eut la bonté de m'aider dans la forêt, elle m'a dit que je pouvais venir la voir dans sa demeure... »

Le loup plongea un moment son regard jaune dans celui de la jeune fille, et soudain Morgana put bouger à nouveau.

Le loup la conduisit par plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle du trône où la Reine était assise, majestueuse et toute puissante. Morgana avança tout en gardant une distance raisonnable et s'inclina aussi bas qu'elle pouvait.

« Votre Majesté » dit elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. »

« Tu oses te présenter seule devant moi ! » dit la Reine.

Sa voix était perçante comme un cristal que l'on brise, et forte comme la tempête contre la montagne. Morgana regarda mieux la Reine, et elle ne vit rien de ce qu'elle attendait, de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt. Son visage était crispé et froid, son regard dur, et Morgana sentait que ses yeux à elle déborderaient bientôt de larmes.

« Ils ne m'auraient pas écoutée, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de raconter des choses terribles sur vous, et moi je ne voulais pas y croire mais ils étaient tellement sûr d'eux... »

En disant ses mots, Morgana comprit que tout, tout était vrai et que la Reine n'avait jamais été ce qu'elle lui avait paru tout d'abord. Mais la Sorcière s'était levée, et son maintien perdit peu à peu de sa dureté. Elle descendit de son trône et soudain elle était douce et belle à nouveau. Morgana ne put s'en empêcher, elle courut dans sa direction et se blottit dans les bras de la Sorcière.

« Je sais tout ce que l'on raconte sur moi, dit la Reine en lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne faut pas y faire attention. Je suis la Reine légitime d'Albion. Certains sont mécontents de mes décisions, et d'autres sont jaloux de mes pouvoirs. Mais même le plus grand souverain ne peut contenter tous ses sujets, et même le meilleur des hommes a des ennemis. Je t'avais donné ma confiance, j'avais sous-estimé le pouvoir de persuasion de ceux qui veulent ma chute... »

Ses mains et ses bras nus étaient glacés contre la peau de Morgana, mais la jeune fille resta blottie contre elle et lui raconta tout.

Chez les castors, Arthur et Guinevere essayaient de convaincre leurs hôtes de partir à la recherche de Morgana.

« Non, il est trop tard pour elle maintenant, leur dit Monsieur Castor. Votre seule chance de la retrouver un jour est de rejoindre Aslan à la table de pierre et de vaincre la Sorcière Blanche. »

« Mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose entre temps ? » persistait Guinevere.

« Peu probable, répondit l'animal. La Sorcière se sent en danger, elle vous veut morts tous les quatre, et pas seulement votre cousine. Il est bien plus intéressant pour elle de la garder comme monnaie d'échange. »

« Nous irons à la table de pierre, alors, dit Arthur. Quand partons-nous ? »

« Dès maintenant, pressa le castor. Morgana ne va pas tarder à atteindre le Palais de la Sorcière. Elle y est peut-être déjà si l'enchantement du lac ne l'a pas retardée. Avec son traîneau, la Reine Blanche ne mettra pas plus de trente minutes à venir jusqu'ici. Il faut que nous mettions le plus de distance possible entre elle et nous. »

« Mais aurons-nous le temps d'atteindre la table de pierre si elle nous poursuit avec son traineau ? » demanda Merlin en enfilant son manteau.

« Elle ira plus vite que nous, c'est certain, mais la tempête de neige va effacer nos traces, et avec un peu de chance Morgana n'a pas entendu où nous nous rendions. »

Les trois enfants et Monsieur Castor étaient devant la porte et prêt à bondir dehors, mais Madame Castor ne venait pas. Elle était affairée à remplir cinq sacs dans sa cuisine et parlait toute seule.

« Les rillettes de saumon, il ne faut pas que j'oublie les rillettes de saumon, ou bien Monsieur Castor sera de mauvaise humeur toute la journée... »

« Ma chérie, lui dit Monsieur Castor, le temps presse, je pense que je pourrais me passer de rillettes pendant quelques jours... »

« C'est cela, répondit-elle, c'est toujours ce que tu dis avant, mais dès que tu as faim... Des couverts pour le pique nique... »

« Ce n'est pas nécéssaire, s'écria Merlin, s'il vous plait, il faut partir, vite ! »

« Mais ils nous restent encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Des torchons... »

« C'est justement le principe quand on prend de l'avance, répliqua Arthur. Venez maintenant ! »

« Vous me remercierez plus tard, répondit Madame Castor. Je me demande si je peux porter ma machine à coudre... »

« S'il vous plait ! » s'écrièrent les enfants à l'unisson.

Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Guinevere leva alors les yeux aux ciel et enleva son manteau. Elle rejoignit Madame Castor et commença à l'aider à faire ses paquets.

« De quoi avons-nous besoin encore ? » demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de calme.

« Les changes, la trousse de secours, dit elle en comptant sur ses doigts, les conserves... »

Guinevere l'aida à refaire l'inventaire, essayant de parler le plus lentement possible. Madame Castor continua d'abord de s'affairer comme si elle n'était pas là, mais peu à peu, elle se mit à lui répondre, de plus en plus empressée, et décida qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas besoin de charbon de bois, ni de la poêle à frire. Bientôt, elle n'eut plus besoin que de deux sacs au lieu de cinq.

« Vous êtes sûre que nous n'oublions rien ? » demanda Guinevere après un deuxième inventaire.

« Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! » répliqua Madame Castor avec impatience.

Elle donna l'un des sacs à son mari et sorti la première, marmonnant que la petite était bien gentille, mais un peu longue à la détente.

Guinevere la suivit, et se permit un sourire. À côté, Merlin la remercia discrètement.

Ils marchèrent quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Castor les fassent s'arrêter devant une souche d'arbre mort.

« Nous allons dormir ici, dit-il en déplaçant un gros rocher. Seuls Blaireau et moi connaissons l'entrée de ce tunnel. Personne ne nous y trouvera. »

Les enfants descendirent donc dans le petit tunnel. Il faisait complètement noir à l'intérieur, mais le sol était sec, et ils étaient protégés du vent. Guinevere enleva son manteau et s'y enroula comme dans une couverture. Le bas était humide, mais elle devait s'en contenter. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, et bientôt elle put distinguer les formes de ses compagnons dans le noir. Les petites silhouettes de Monsieur et Madame Castor étaient allongées l'une contre l'autre entre la sortie du tunnel et eux. Merlin s'était mis en boule à côté d'elle, et elle sentait sa poitrine se lever et retomber paisiblement. Il s'était endormi aussitôt. Un peu plus loin, Arthur était assis, les bras ramené sur ses genoux. Guinevere crut un instant voir ses épaules trembler, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. S'il avait été Merlin où Morgana, elle aurait su quoi faire pour le réconforter, mais Arthur ne s'ouvrait jamais aux autres, elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Peut-être valait-il mieux faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu, et le laisser se débrouiller seul dans le noir ?

« Arthur ? » appela-t-elle doucement de peur de réveiller les autres.

Elle crut voir un mouvement mais Arthur ne répondit pas. Elle hésita une seconde, puis tendit alors le bras et posa sa main sur le genou du garçon.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, dit-elle sans savoir si c'était la bonne chose à dire. On va la retrouver. On la ramènera chez nous. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais il poussa un soupir et ses épaules se détendirent un peu. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger, en faisant comme si l'autre n'était pas là, et bientôt, sans même qu'elle s'en rendre compte, Guinevere sombra dans un sommeil profond.


	9. La Fin du Sortilège

Merlin se réveilla avant les autres. Il faisait encore noir dehors, et le vent était tombé. Il sortit de leur cachette pour aller regarder les étoiles. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le ciel d'Albion, et il essaya de retrouver les constellations qu'il connaissait mais il n'en reconnu aucune. Il descendit dans la plaine et marcha lentement, le nez en l'air, jouant avec la buée que faisait sa respiration dans l'air froid.

Il sentit le dragon arriver avant d'entendre le battement de ses ailes dans la nuit silencieuse. La créature se posa sans bruit sur le sol enneigé.

« Bonjour. » dit simplement Merlin.

« Je suis ravi de te revoir, fils d'Adam, dit le dragon. J'ai l'impression qu'une pensée te tracasse. »

« Est-ce que vous saviez pour Morgana ? Vous saviez qu'elle allait nous trahir ? »

Il était en colère. Monsieur Tumnus était sans doute mort, et la Sorcière les poursuivait, à cause d'elle.

« Je savais que cette possibilité existait. »

« Et pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas dit dans la caverne ? »

« Crois-tu que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit ? demanda le dragon. Qu'aurais-tu fais si tu avais su ? Vous laisser dans l'ignorance était encore votre meilleure chance que cela n'arrive jamais. »

« Mais c'est arrivé quand même ! Comment allons nous faire, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que trois ? »

« C'est à toi de te demander si tu souhaites que vous soyez quatre à nouveau. »

« Non, c'est à Morgana, répliqua Merlin. C'est elle qui est partie ! »

Le dragon ne répondit pas. Son regard s'adoucit un moment, et il secoua lentement la tête. Merlin se sentit petit et stupide, et il eut très envie de planter le dragon dans la plaine et de rejoindre les autres dans le tunnel, ou même de retourner à l'armoire et ne plus jamais mettre les pieds à Albion.

« Est-ce qu'elle va revenir ? » demanda-t-il au dragon pour chasser son découragement.

« C'est une possibilité, répondit le dragon. Mais tu dois bien avoir conscience que sa trahison est irréversible. Elle est liée à la Sorcière désormais, et il ne sera pas facile de briser ce lien, même si elle en a le désir. De la magie très puissante est à l'œuvre. »

Merlin resta un moment silencieux et essaya de graver les paroles du dragon dans sa mémoire. Sauver la jeune fille lui paraissait tout bonnement impossible.

« Aie confiance, Merlin, dit le dragon. L'heure qui précède l'aube est toujours la plus sombre. Vous avez bien plus de ressources que ce dont vous avez conscience pour le moment. Et à ce propos, j'ai quelques cadeaux pour vous. »

« Des cadeaux ? » s'étonna Merlin.

« Disons plutôt des outils, des objets qui, bien utilisés, vous aideront peut-être à accomplir votre destin. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Merlin.

« Vous le découvrirez au matin » dit le dragon.

« Les autres seront surpris, je n'ai pas pensé à leur parler de vous. »

« Et mieux vaut qu'ils ne connaissent pas mon existence, Merlin. »

Merlin se réveilla avant les autres. Il faisait encore noir dehors, et le vent était tombé. Il sortit du tunnel et se rendit dans la plaine, là où il avait vu le dragon en rêve. Enfin, il pensait que c'était un rêve. Il se rendit alors compte de la sensation d'un poids sur ses hanches, et y découvrit une ceinture qu'il ne portait pas la veille, à laquelle étaient attachées une dague et une fiole. Le ciel, encore noir au-dessus de sa tête, était déjà plus clair au loin, derrière les montagnes. Merlin le vit devenir bleu, puis vert et presque blanc, et soudain une tâche apparut juste sur l'arrête d'un des sommets et Merlin fut ébloui. En un instant, le ciel flamboya de rouges, de jaunes et de roses, et la lumière de l'aube fit briller la neige qui recouvrait la plaine.

C'était le premier matin de printemps qu'Albion avait connu depuis cent ans.

Sur le traîneau de la sorcière, Morgana avait abandonné depuis longtemps ses tentatives de se trouver une position confortable. La Reine avait fait galoper ses rennes jusqu'au barrage des castors, mais ils avaient déjà vidé les lieux. Morgana avait vu la Reine se mettre dans une colère noire et saccager la petite maison de bois d'un seul mouvement de son bras. Puis elle avait appelé ses loups, et la meute avait accouru, avec un prisonnier. Leur chef, le plus grand des loups qui avait attaqué Morgana dans le palais, avait un renard dans la gueule, qu'il avait relâché aux pieds de la reine. Le pauvre animal s'était incliné devant Morgana et l'avait appelée « Votre Majesté ». La Reine avait demandé où les enfants devaient rencontrer Aslan, et le renard avait refusé de parler. La Reine avait alors levé son sceptre et Morgana, horrifiée, avait révélé que ses camarades se rendaient à la table de pierre. La renard avait baissé la tête, la Reine avait souri, et elle avait tout de même changé le pauvre animal en pierre.

Morgana avait retenu ses larmes jusqu'à ce que le traineau reparte. Elle avait vu le soleil se lever sur la pleine, et son cœur s'était un peu réchauffé à la lumière. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait revoir Arthur et Gwen et Merlin avant que la Sorcière ne décide de la tuer. Et si elle mourrait, elle espérait au moins que la Sorcière n'arriverait pas à ses fins.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, grogna Arthur en se réveillant. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une épée à ma ceinture ? »

« Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le matin, commenta Merlin avant de répondre. Un ami m'a dit en rêve que ces objets pourraient nous aider. »

Arthur avait reçut une épée et un bouclier d'argent ornée d'un lion rouge, et Gwen une autre épée et une trompe sculptée dans la forme d'une tête de lion. Merlin leur montra aussi les présents qu'il avait reçu.

« Et bien, tu ne vas pas aller bien loin avec ce jouet. » dit Arthur en se moquant de la dague.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas une brute sans cervelle comme certains que je ne peux rien faire. » répondit Merlin .

« Et la fiole, demanda Gwen, qu'est-ce qu'elle contient ? »

« Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'Aslan pourra nous le dire... »

« Oui, dépêchons-nous, dit Monsieur Castor. Il nous reste encore une longue route avant la Table de Pierre. »

Il reprirent leur chemin. Les trois enfants et les deux castors s'émerveillaient de la lumière vive du jour : ils n'avaient encore jamais vu le soleil d'Albion. Ce n'est que longtemps plus tard qu'ils se rendirent compte que la neige était en train de fondre. Ici, des primevères, des pensées et autres fleurs précoces perçaient le manteau de neige. Là, un des arbres avait retrouvé ses feuilles. Très vite la plaine s'emplit de parfums frais et de chants d'oiseaux, et la petite troupe n'avait pas assez d'yeux pour compter chaque brin d'herbe, bourgeon ou fleur sauvage qui poussait tout autour.

Tout en marchant, Merlin commença à en cueillir. Sa mère lui avait appris quand il était enfant à tresser les tiges entre elles, et bientôt, une couronne de fleurs des champs commença à prendre forme entre ses doigts

« Tu te prends pour une fille Merlin ? »

Merlin ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Arthur laisse passer une occasion de se moquer. Il l'ignora complètement et alla offrir la couronne à Guinevere, qui l'accepta avec un sourire et la mit sur sa tête. Il lança ensuite un regard satisfait à Arthur, qui lui répondit par une grimace, et reprit sa cueillette. C'est à ce moment qu'il se fit la remarque. Si la neige était en train de fondre, la Sorcière ne pouvait plus utiliser son traîneau, et elle se retrouvait à pied. Il l'annonça aux autres, qui n'y avaient pas encore pensé. C'était une excellente nouvelle, et ils continuèrent leur route d'un pas plus enjoué.

« Comme ça Merlin aura tout le temps qu'il veut pour cueillir ses petites fleurs. » lança Arthur qui avait tendance à embêter son entourage quand il était de bonne humeur.

Merlin leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, répliqua alors Guinevere avec une bienveillance feinte, je suis sûre qu'il te fera une couronne pour toi aussi si tu lui demande gentiment. »

Arthur ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s'il était blessé qu'on puisse dire cela de lui.

« Si tu crois que ça m'intéresse... » dit-il.

« Tant pis alors, dit Merlin, la prochaine sera pour moi ! »

Et il mit une petite fleur violette derrière son oreille, avant de battre des cils et de mimer toutes sortes de minauderies. Arthur continua de se moquer, mais Merlin n'en avait que faire, et Gwen s'amusa beaucoup.

L'air se réchauffait tant que des mares de brouillards apparurent dans la plaine. Guidés par les castors, ils laissèrent la rivière qui se réveillait et prirent la direction du Sud. Ils avançaient à l'aveuglette, mais leurs amis connaissaient bien le chemin.

Quand le brouillard se leva, ils se trouvaient en haut d'une petite colline, et le paysage en contrebas se révéla à eux. Le terrain légèrement escarpé descendait jusqu'à un campement de chapiteaux colorés où s'activait une foule indistincte. Et au loin, après les plaines et les landes brunes, ils purent voir la mer, une bande bleue à peine distincte de l'horizon. Les enfants comprirent avec bonheur qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination.

Le camp d'Aslan fourmillait de créatures toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Les faunes étaient nombreux, et Merlin sentit une pointe de tristesse à l'idée que Monsieur Tumnus n'aurait pas hésité à les rejoindre. Il y avait aussi toute une armée de centaures, auxquels Arthur jeta des regard émerveillés. Gwen fut approchée par quelques licornes, et au-dessus d'eux un bataillon de griffons alternaient les rondes. Il y avait aussi quelques rares nains qui ne s'étaient pas rangés du côté de la Sorcière, des dryades, naïades et sirènes, et des animaux de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles : léopards, taureaux, cerfs, chiens, écureuils et souris, ours, chèvres et moutons, blaireaux, sangliers, et une multitude d'oiseaux, passereaux et oiseaux marins et rapaces confondus. Toutes ces créatures allaient et venaient dans le camp, vacant à leurs nombreuses occupations dans une discipline parfaite. Certaines pourtant, s'arrêtèrent en voyant les trois enfants passer, et toutes s'inclinèrent devant eux comme s'ils les avaient toujours connus, ce qui intimida Merlin. Les Castors saluèrent de loin quelques unes de leurs connaissances, et précédèrent les enfants dans l'allée principale qui menait à une gigantesque tente rouge et argent.

Un puissant lion sortit de la tente, et les enfants surent qu'ils voyaient Aslan pour la première fois. Il était plus grand qu'un lion habituel, et son pelage d'or et sa crinière reflétaient si bien la lumière du soleil qu'on eut dit qu'il brillait de l'intérieur. Les castors et les enfants, ainsi que toutes les créatures qui passaient alentour, s'inclinèrent devant l'apparition. Le lion rugit, et son cri était terrible. Merlin, tout en sachant que lui-même ne craignait rien, pensa avec horreur à tous ceux qui avaient pu un jour déclencher sa colère.

« Relevez vous, Arthur et Merlin, fils d'Adam et Guinevere fille d'Eve, dit-il. Vous êtes les bienvenus. »

Sa voix était profonde et elle descendit par leurs oreilles jusqu'à leur poitrine et entoura leur cœur comme on réchauffe les mains d'un ami. Elle était aussi puissante et les enfants se sentirent minuscules et faibles, et le désir de se montrer plus forts et meilleurs qu'il ne l'avaient jamais été fit gonfler leur poitrine d'espérance.

« Où se trouve la quatrième ? » demanda Aslan.

« Elle les a trahi et a rejoins la Sorcière Blanche. » répondis Madame Castor.

« C'est de notre faute, ajouta immédiatement Arthur. Elle n'allait pas très bien, et je n'ai pas été capable de l'aider. »

Aslan ne dit rien pour confirmer ou infirmer les paroles d'Arthur, et Merlin pensa qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour la sauver ? » demanda Gwen.

« Tout ce qui peut être fait le sera, répondit Aslan. Mais ce sera très difficile. »

Merlin pensa aux paroles du dragon, et une nouvelle détermination s'empara de lui.

« Suivez-moi, enfants, que je vous montre votre future demeure. »

Il les conduisit hors du camp, jusqu'en haut d'une falaise qui surplombait la mer et laissait voir de chaque côté, une ligne de falaises aussi hautes que celle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et au loin, la façade d'un château leur renvoyait les rayons du soleil.

« Voici Camelot, le château aux quatre trônes, ce sera là votre demeure, d'où vous régnerez sur tout Albion quand l'été sera venu. »

Camelot, le château dont parlait la prophétie de Monsieur Castor et du dragon. Merlin tremblait d'excitation.

« Maintenant, permettez-moi de vous dire quelques mots sur les cadeaux qui vous ont été faits. »

Le garçon se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Aslan n'avait pas vraiment dit que les cadeaux venaient de lui, mais c'était ce qu'Arthur et Gwen allaient croire à partir de maintenant, et Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir une forme d'injustice.

« Ce ne sont pas des épées décoratives que vous portez, commença-t-il en s'adressant à Arthur et Gwen, elles font de vous des défenseurs d'Albion, et vous devrez vous en montrez digne. Arthur, ce bouclier peut parer le plus fort des coups à la condition que le cœur de son porteur soit pur et sans faille. Guinevere, souffle dans cette trompe quand tu te retrouveras dans le besoin, et de l'aide te sera apportée, sous une forme ou une autre. Ta fiole, Merlin, contient un élixir capable de soigner n'importe quelle blessure. Une seule goutte suffit, et la fiole ne se vide jamais, à condition que tu n'en verse jamais inutilement. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine méfiance.

« Je le sais parce qu'un ami vous les a apporté de ma part. »

Le lion n'avait pas levé la voix, mais quelque chose de dangereux s'était réveillé dans son regard, et Merlin eut à la fois peur et honte d'avoir douté de lui.


	10. Arthur Chevalier

Les vêtements qu'on leur avaient donné pour qu'ils puissent se changer étaient ridicules. Ou du moins, ils étaient ridicules sur Merlin : une tunique large resserrée par une ceinture, un pantalon ajusté et des bottes de cuir. Arthur portait exactement le même accoutrement. Mais à lui, cela allait plutôt bien. Ce n'était pas la dernière mode de Londres, mais cela lui donnait un air noble. Et les vêtements étaient étonnamment bien coupés, très confortables, les étoffes agréables au toucher et soigneusement brodées, il fallait reconnaître que c'était du beau travail. Simplement, Merlin avait l'air ridicule dedans. Mais il avait l'air ridicule quel que soient sa tenue. Quand aux vêtements Guinevere, Arthur ne s'y intéressait pas du tout, mais pour être tout à fait objectif, sa longue robe lilas était... très jolie.

On avait permis aux enfants de se baigner à la rivière. L'eau était très froide et le soleil ne brillait pas assez fort pour rendre cette fraîcheur agréable, mais Arthur n'était pas fâché de se sentir propre. Alors qu'il profitait du soleil, allongé dans l'herbe près de Merlin et Guinevere, un centaure en casque et armure vînt le trouver, lui disant qu'Aslan voulait lui parler. Arthur le suivit sans dire un mot. Qu'est-ce que Le Lion pouvait avoir à lui dire, à lui particulièrement ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, et était très curieux. Simplement curieux, absolument pas inquiet. En traversant le camp, il redressa ses épaules et bomba un peu le torse. Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait absolument pas peur de ces créatures impressionnantes et majestueuses qui s'inclinaient toutes avec respect sur son passage.

Aslan l'attendait au bord d'une petite falaise. Arthur s'inclina humblement devant lui et attendit qu'il parle. Le Lion regardait au loin sans entamer la conversation, et Arthur se retrouva à suivre son regard. En bas de la falaise, la plaine s'étendait à perte de vue, jusqu'au lointain horizon où elle semblait se fondre avec la mer et le ciel sans nuages. Arthur plissa les yeux, et soudain il vit le soleil se refléter sur un tout petit point juste à côté de la mer.

« Cet éclat que tu vois au loin est Camelot, dit le Lion. Le palais aux quatre trônes dont vous serez les maîtres et les habitants quand la Sorcière aura été vaincue. »

Arthur ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envisagé de rester à Albion après avoir aidé ses habitants. Il pensait retrouver sa cousine, délivrer le pays, et rentrer au manoir. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais Albion était un bel endroit, et l'idée de rester aux côtés d'Aslan ne le dérangeait pas, pas plus que celle de vivre dans un palais.

« La Sorcière fera tout pour s'emparer de Camelot, poursuivit Le Lion. Elle hésite encore car elle a peur de moi, mais elle pense pouvoir assurer sa victoire en gardant Morgana en otage. Dès qu'elle sera prête, elle fondra sur le château avec son armée de monstres aussi vite qu'elle le pourra. »

« Que puis-je faire ? » demanda Arthur avec sérieux.

Aslan avait un plan, Arthur n'en doutait pas. Ce qui lui importait était de savoir en quoi il pouvait se rendre utile. Pour sûr, le Lion ne l'avait pas fait venir seul pour rien.

« Je veux que tu prenne la tête de cette armée. » dit-il simplement.

Arthur resta un instant sans voix. L'idée était exaltante et effrayante à la fois, et il se sentait si petit et si insignifiant sous le poids d'une telle responsabilité. Mais il était hors de question de le montrer.

« Je pensais que c'était vous qui la commandiez. » dit-il en essayant de masquer son incertitude.

Le Lion sourit.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui trônerai dans la grande salle de Camelot, dit-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui délivrerai Albion du joug de la Sorcière Blanche. »

« Mais je... »

Arthur ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je ne saurais jamais. J'ai peur.

« Qu'y a-t-il, fils d'Adam, gronda alors le Lion. N'as-tu pas reçu une épée en cadeau ? Ce genre de don n'arrive pas par hasard. Crois-tu que le destin puisse se tromper sur ton compte ? »

Arthur trembla et eut honte de sa faiblesse. Il n'était personne pour questionner les décisions d'Aslan, et la peur et son sentiment d'impuissance n'étaient rien face au devoir. Il allait s'excuser quand il entendit un son grave et rond s'étirer dans l'air.

« C'est la trompe de Guinevere. » annonça Aslan.

Aussitôt, Arthur s'élança vers la rivière. Guinevere. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit... il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Morgana, il ne pouvait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre...

Alors qu'il courait, il sentit Aslan à ses côtés, qui filait avec l'aisance et la puissance du vent. Ses pattes ne faisaient aucun bruit en touchant le sol. Ils traversèrent le camp et furent très vite rejoints par une troupe de centaures, de faunes et de griffons. Ils dépassèrent l'armurerie, et Arthur aperçut la rivière, et la silhouette violette de Guinevere menacées par deux créatures gigantesques. Deux loups noirs qui grognaient et montraient les crocs. La jeune fille les tenait en respect avec son épée, mais elle était seule à se défendre, et à défendre Merlin qui avait escaladé un arbre. Le lâche, pensa Arthur, avant de se rappeler que Merlin n'avait pas reçu d'épée. Un des centaures leva son arme, prêt à s'élancer aux secours des deux enfants, mais Aslan l'arrêta de sa patte puissante.

« Laissez-les. C'est leur combat. »

Arthur déglutit, et raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée. C'était donc son épreuve. Il courut vers un des loups et l'effet de surprise lui permit d'assener un coup qui fit le couiner de douleur. L'entaille n'était cependant pas assez profonde pour le terrasser, et l'animal s'enfuit en amont de la rivière sans demander son reste.

« Suivez-le, ordonna Aslan. Il vous conduira chez sa maîtresse, et vous pourrez délivrer la seconde fille d'Eve. »

Aussitôt, trois centaures et deux griffons s'élancèrent à la poursuite du loup blessé. Restait le plus grand et le plus noir des deux. Le plus dangereux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Arthur se plaça en garde juste à côté de Guinevere. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et il se reprit en voyant que la jeune fille n'était pas plus rassurée que lui.

« Alors, les enfants, leur susurrait le loup. Vous voulez jouer aux chevaliers ? Vous n'avez jamais tué personne, vous tremblez, vous n'êtes pas plus dangereux pour moi que des louveteaux aveugles ! »

Sa voix était rauque et profonde, et assourdie par le plaisir que le loup prenait à les effrayer. Arthur était pétrifié. Guinevere, elle, l'attaqua de front. Le loup para d'un simple coup de patte et obligea la jeune fille à se placer de l'autre côté.

« C'est le moment, pensa Arthur. Il est de dos, je dois profiter de l'occasion. Il faut que je l'attaque; Il faut que je bouge. Maintenant ! » Mais ses jambes restaient soudées au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Guinevere retenta une attaque, et cette fois, le loup l'envoya valser jusqu'en bas de la pente, à quelques pas de la rivière. Aussitôt, Merlin sauta de l'arbre et courut aux côtés de la jeune fille. Arthur eut juste le temps de le voir détacher la fiole de sa ceinture avant de ramener ses yeux vers le loup qui s'approchait de lui.

« Alors, petit roi. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu as été incapable d'attaquer quand tu en avais l'occasion. Mais pourquoi te forcer ? Ce n'est pas ta guerre, pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas chez toi, en sécurité... »

En sécurité ? Comment pourrait-il rentrer et laisser ses amis en proie aux loups et aux sorcières ?Arthur sentit le courage revenir. Il raffermit sa prise sur l'épée, plia légèrement les jambes, et quand le loup bondit sur lui, il lui asséna un coup unique et puissant au poitrail. L'animal s'écroula sur lui, mort sur le coup.

« Arthur ! » crièrent Merlin et Guinevere.

Un instant, le garçon crut qu'il allait mourir. Le cadavre de l'animal pesait plus lourd qu'un rocher, et il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait plus respirer et l'odeur du sang lui soulevait le cœur. Mais très vite, Guinevere et Merlin déplacèrent le corps et il put respirer à nouveau. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réussir à se dégager. En se relevant, sa vision se brouilla quelques secondes, et il chancela légèrement.

« Tu es blessé ? demanda Merlin. Tu devrais prendre un peu d'élixir. »

« Non, dit Arthur en secouant la tête. Je vais très bien. Et puis, tu ne dois pas le gaspiller, tu te rappelles ? »

Merlin sourit, avant de poser une main sur son épaule et une autre sur celle de Guinevere.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. » dit-il simplement.

« Ce n'est rien, fit Arthur, un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai toujours su que tu étais incapable de te débrouiller tout seul. »

Merlin lui donna un coup de coude, qu'Arthur lui rendit, juste assez fort pour qu'il ait un peu mal.

« Félicitation, mes enfants. »

Arthur se retourna, c'était Aslan, et derrière lui leur armée, les dévisageaient tous les trois en silence.

« Nettoie ton épée, fils d'Adam, dit il, et à genoux. »

Et Arthur planta son épée dans la terre. Puis, sur un signe d'Aslan, il s'agenouilla. Le Lion lui toucha alors une épaule, puis l'autre, de sa lourde patte, avant de prononcer les mots.

« Lève-toi, Arthur, chevalier d'Albion. Commandant »

Arthur se leva, la tunique tâchée de sang et le cœur gonflé de peur, de fierté, d'horreur et de tristesse. Il venait de tuer un être vivant. Il était un chevalier. Il regarda les yeux embués Guinevere s'agenouiller à son tour et se relever, chevalier elle aussi.

« Suivez-moi » dit enfin Aslan. « Ce soir, nous mangerons et boirons en votre honneur. »

« Et Merlin ? » demanda Arthur.

Il ne s'était pas battu, mais il ne méritait pas non plus d'être laissé de côté. Le regard d'Aslan s'adoucit et il sourit à Arthur avant de retourner vers le camp.

« Ce n'est rien, lui dit Merlin quand les autres ne firent plus attention à eux. Après tout je n'ai pas combattu le loup. »

« Mais- »

Merlin lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Je ne suis pas un chevalier, lui dit-il. C'est comme ça. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Merlin était peut-être idiot, mais il n'était pas un lâche. Le garçon n'avait pas hésité à sauter de l'arbre pour venir au secours de Guinevere. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas être chevalier ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas reçu d'épée. Pour Arthur cela n'avait pas de sens.

Le soir, ils se réunirent tous autour d'un grand feu, et sous les étoiles ils mangèrent du gibier et des baies, plus délicieuses que tout ce qu'Arthur avait jamais mangé, ainsi que, grâce au zèle de Madame Castor, des rillettes de thon. On chanta et on raconta des histoires du temps d'avant l'hiver où chaque jour était une fête, il y eut de la musique, et des danses puis d'autres chants et d'autres histoires, et toute la plaine vibrait d'éclats de voix et de battement de sabots. Arthur riait et fêtait avec les autres, joyeux et fier. Il se sentait pleinement à sa place, au milieu de son armée qui festoyait en son honneur. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait dans son verre, mais c'était délicieux et il plus il en buvait, plus il se sentait heureux. Quelques pas plus loin, il vit que Merlin s'était fait entraîné dans une farandole de faunes. Le garçon lui faisait signe de le rejoindre.

« Je ne danse pas ! » cria Arthur pour se faire entendre.

« Froussard ! » répondit Merlin sur le même ton.

Arthur n'avait pas à répondre à une provocation aussi puérile. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, de danser ? Il se leva en déclarant qu'il allait leur montrer à tous, et fut entraîné par la foule. Le rythme était rapide, mais les pas simples, et quand le morceau s'arrêta, il alla se rasseoir près de Guinevere, complètement essoufflé et le cœur incroyablement léger. Soudain, les regards des trois enfants se croisèrent presque en même temps, et c'était comme si la fête autour d'eux s'était tue et qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Pendant un moment, ils avaient oubliés qu'ils étaient quatre.

Morgana avait tiré sur ses liens jusqu'à ce que sa main saigne. Elle parvînt à dégager un poignet, puis l'autre, et elle fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. La Reine et son équipage avaient fait halte pour la nuit, et ils avaient finit par tous s'endormir, sauf le minotaure qui montait la garde près du feu. Si Morgana faisait suffisamment attention, elle pourrait s'enfuir dans les bois sans qu'on la retrouve, elle partirait alors à la recherche d'Arthur et de ses amis, et ils pourraient enfin rentrer chez eux, loin des horreurs et de la Sorcière. C'était ce que Morgana avait prévu. Mais elle repensa au pauvre renard qu'elle avait mené à sa perte malgré elle ce matin, et aux statues de pierre dans la cour du palais du lac. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les pauvres habitants de la forêt à la merci de la Sorcière, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, ici et maintenant, avant de s'enfuir comme une lâche. Doucement, très doucement, les yeux rivés au sol, surveillant chacun de ses pas, elle se rapprocha de l'endroit où dormait la sorcière. Dans son sommeil, elle était encore plus pâle, plus blanche et plus dure. Elle ne pouvait plus tromper Morgana par un de ses masques de gentillesse. La jeune fille s'approcha sans faire de bruit du sceptre qui reposait à côté d'elle. Morgana tînt quelques secondes l'objet terrible dans ses mains. Elle pouvait le briser, là, ou bien l'emmener et le cacher quelque part au fond de la forêt. Ou bien elle pouvait changer en pierre tous ses guerriers pendant qu'ils dormaient. Elle pouvait même l'utiliser contre la Reine elle-même, peut-être que cela pourrait fonctionner... Morgana leva lentement la sceptre au-dessus de sa tête, prête à frapper.

La sorcière ouvrit les yeux. Morgana croisa son regard et manqua l'instant où elle aurait pu assener le coup fatal. Déjà la Sorcière était debout, elle attrapa le poignet de Morgana et sa main était si froide et elle serrait si fort et ses yeux, ses yeux si durs lui disaient qu'elle allait mourir. Morgana laissa tomber le sceptre, mais la poigne de la Sorcière ne se desserrait pas, et la jeune fille ne put retenir le cri qui lui brisait la gorge. Soudain l'étau sur son poignet disparut, la Sorcière la jeta au sol et la tête de Morgana cogna contre une pierre. Son crâne lui faisait mal, et les sons et les images qui lui parvenaient étaient confus, mais elle avait l'impression que les soldats de la Reine se battaient, et les sabots de chevaux faisaient résonner le sol. Et soudain elle se sentit décoller, emportée loin de l'affrontement, et elle perdit connaissance.

Le lendemain de la fête, un faune vînt réveiller Arthur, Merlin et Guinevere très tôt.

« L'escouade est revenue, leur annonça-t-il. »

Les enfants se précipitèrent hors de leur tente, à la rencontre des centaures et des griffons. Morgana n'était pas avec eux. Arthur sentit ses yeux piquer, mais il se retînt.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il plutôt.

Il voulait ajouter quelque chose, poser une vraie question, ma sa gorge était trop serrée. Sans un mot, le centaure lui indiqua le promontoire, sur lequel se tenaient Morgana et Aslan, apparemment en pleine discussion.

« Elle est vivante ! » lâcha Arthur dans un souffle.


	11. Des Armes et des Chevaux

Guinevere retînt sa respiration en voyant Morgana descendre vers eux. La jeune fille était couverte de crasse, avait les poignets en sang, et ses vêtements de jeune fille riche qu'elle n'avait pas quittés depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'armoire étaient sales et déchirés. Aslan avançait à côté d'elle. Il fut le premier à prendre la parole.  
« Ce qui est fait est fait, inutile de parler du passé. »  
Guinevere n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Le Lion les laissa seuls, et elle prit aussitôt son amie dans ses bras. Morgana se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et Guinevere la trouva si affaiblie qu'elle eut peur un instant de la briser si elle continuait de serrer, mais la jeune fille se blottit un peu plus et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Guinevere sentait sur elles le regard d'Arthur, soulagé et quelque peu envieux. Elle mit fin à l'étreinte, et le garçon put alors passer sobrement un bras autour des épaules de sa cousine. Merlin restait à l'écart, sur la défensive. Guinevere lui fit signe d'approcher, pensant qu'il n'osait pas par timidité. Mais le regard du garçon se durcit. Morgana et Arthur se tournèrent vers lui au même moment.  
« Je suis tellement désolée. » dit Morgana.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Morgana Pendragon prononçait des excuses sincères, Guinevere pouvait en témoigner. Mais les excuses n'étaient visiblement pas suffisantes pour Merlin qui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.  
« Espèce de- » commença Arthur avant d'être coupé dans son élan : Morgana lui avait prit le bras et le suppliait silencieusement de le laisser tranquille. Elles avait encore des larmes plein les yeux, et il n'en fallait pas plus pour désarçonner Arthur.

Guinevere accompagna son amie au ruisseau, l'aida à enlever ses vêtements, lui lava le dos et les cheveux. L'eau était toujours aussi froide, mais Morgana ne desserra pas les dents. Guinevere ne s'en offusqua pas, et continua de l'aider en silence. Une fois lavée, les dryades amenèrent un onguent pour guérir toutes les plaies superficielles qui parsemaient sa peau et les nombreuses contusions qu'elle avait reçues ces deux derniers jours. Morgana frissonna quand Guinevere lui appliqua le remède sur une coupure qu'elle avait sur l'épaule.  
« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. » dit-elle alors.  
« Je sais. »  
Ensuite guinevere l'aida à enfiler de nouveaux vêtements, en l'occurrence une robe vert forêt de la même facture que celle qu'elle portait. Puis elle lui sécha les cheveux et les tressa. Quand Morgana fut prête, elles remontèrent jusqu'au camp et retrouvèrent les garçons en compagnie d'une faune si âgée qu'elle avait apparemment participé à la première guerre contre la Sorcière Blanche. Morgana s'assit à côté d'Arthur, et Merlin détourna aussitôt le visage. Guinevere ne comptait pas le laisser tranquille, et lui fit un reproche silencieux dès qu'elle put capter son regard.

Joll, la faune, annonça alors son programme d'entraînement. Arthur et Guinevere avaient mis deux loups en déroute, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux batailles qui s'annonçaient, et ils devaient s'y préparer. Ils allèrent à l'armurerie pour choisir des arcs et une épée pour Morgana. Merlin les accompagna mais refusa de prononcer un mot et ne toucha pas aux armes. Joll ne fit aucune remarque et les conduisit tous les quatre dans un pré à l'extérieur du camp. Joll avait prévu de commencer par les bases du combat à l'épée, suivi du maniement de l'arc, et enfin de terminer par des duels amicaux. La faune commença par leur montrer différentes postures et mouvements de combat. Guinevere était surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle elle assimilait tout ce que Joll leur montrait. L'apprentissage ne lui demandait pas d'effort particulier de concentration et tous les gestes lui venaient naturellement, comme si elle avait simplement oublié qu'elle les connaissait depuis toujours, alors que ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle maniait une épée. Au milieu du pré qui leur faisait office de terrain d'entraînement, hors de danger, elle ne pouvait que s'étonner. De là où elle venait, rien n'était aussi simple.

Quand Joll les fit s'affronter, Arthur contre Morgana et Guinevere contre elle-même, la jeune fille sentit l'effort physique, la fatigue et la tension de la concentration, mais elle bougeait sans réfléchir, et tous ses gestes étaient sûrs, précis et puissants. C'était vraiment très étrange. À côté, Arthur ne semblait pas se poser la moindre question. il aimait visiblement aimait ça, et son sourire radieux s'élargissait à chaque coup qu'il parait. Morgana gardait un visage fermé, concentré, et imperturbable. Elle égalait son cousin, le surpassait presque, mais leur déconcertant talent au maniement des armes ne semblait ni la surprendre ni lui plaire.  
« Concentre-toi plutôt sur ton propre combat ! » assena alors Joll.  
Guinevere reprit ses esprits et se consacra pleinement à son adversaire. Parer à hauteur de poitrine. Riposter. Parer. Riposter. Enchaîner. Feinte. Attaque. Parade. Riposte. Estoc. Ses bras et ses jambes réagissaient avant même que son esprit ne puisse imaginer quoi faire, et après quelques figures supplémentaires, elle désarmait son maître. La vieille faune lui serra la main. Cette partie de l'entraînement était terminée.  
Un cri de surprise retentit, et Guinevere eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir Arthur tomber lourdement sur ses fesses. Un silence embarrassant s'installa alors. Arthur avait l'air tellement ridicule, le regard perdu de celui qui ne sait pas trop comment il est arrivé là et le début d'une moue de mauvais joueur, qu'il aurait été facile de le taquiner un peu. Mais Guinevere n'osait se moquer sans savoir s'il s'était fait mal ou non, et Morgana avait perdu sa superbe habituelle. Le brusque éclat de rire de Merlin trancha pour elles. Guinevere avait presque oublié qu'il était là, mais lui aussi avait assisté à la chute d'Arthur, et il était plié en deux.  
« J'aimerai bien t'y voir. » maugréa Arthur d'une voix boudeuse.  
Et voyant qu'il allait bien, Guinevere cessa de se retenir et se mit à rire elle aussi.  
« Et merci pour le soutien ! » continua de se plaindre Arthur.  
Cela ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité générale, et finalement Morgana se laissa aller elle aussi. Elle aida son cousin à se relever, s'excusant entre deux éclats de rire, et Arthur finit par s'en amuser et arrêta de se plaindre.

L'épisode sembla dissoudre le ressentiment de Merlin. À la fin de l'entraînement, alors qu'on s'affairait tout autour pour allumer les feux de bois avant la tombée du jour, ils prirent un encas léger tout les quatre, de pain beurré et de confiture. Madame Castor n'était pas la seule à avoir ramené la moitié de son garde manger au camp. Merlin s'assit entre Guinevere et Morgana l'air de rien, et ils papotèrent comme s'il avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde.  
« Je ne sais plus depuis quand je n'ai pas mangé de beurre... » s'extasia le jeune garçon.  
« Moi je sais, répliqua Arthur, depuis que je suis obligé de manger la cuisine de l'affreuse Macready. »  
Ce n'était pas très délicat, mais personne ne lui en tînt rigueur. Le soleil qui descendait peu à peu vers l'horizon éclairait les plaines d'une lumière rouge. Guinevere mordit dans sa tartine. La confiture acidulée se mélangeait au beurre fondu. La brise était fraiche juste comme il fallait, l'air était doux, et ils étaient ensemble. Autour d'eux, le fourmillement du camp s'apaisait peu à peu. Les enfants restèrent là jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les feux de bois. Ce soir-là fut plus calme que le précédent, mais il y eut quand même des histoires et un peu de musique. Il y avait notamment un jeune centaure qui jouait d'une flûte qui ne ressemblait à aucun des instrument que Guinevere connaissait : le tuyau se divisait en deux, ce qui permettait de produire deux notes différentes.  
« Monsieur Tumnus avait une flûte semblable. » dit Merlin d'une voix douce.  
« Je suis désolée pour lui. » dit alors Morgana.  
Guinevere sentit Arthur se tendre à côté, et guetta elle aussi la réaction de Merlin, mais le garçon haussa les épaules, le regard plongé dans les flammes qui dansaient un peu plus loin.  
« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »  
Puis il se tourna vers eux, et son visage parut complètement changé, lisse et innocent comme Guinevere l'avait vu lors de leur première rencontre.  
« Je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé. » dit-il alors.

La nuit était plutôt fraîche. Les enfants dormaient comme les autres dans des tentes, une pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons, tout près de la grande tente d'Aslan. Guinevere passa une bonne nuit, et ne se réveilla pas même quand Morgana vînt se hisser dans son hamac pour se blottir dans son dos. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que Guinevere la trouva au matin. Elle se leva tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, enfila sa robe et sortit. Dehors le jour n'était pas tout à fait levé, mais on voyait parfaitement dans la lumière grise qui précédait le lever du soleil. Quelques créatures vaquaient çà et là dans le camp, mais sinon elle était seule. Elle descendit jusqu'au ruisseau pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et frissonna au contact de l'eau froide.  
« Bonjour. »  
Guinevere sursauta avant de se retourner.  
« Merlin ! Tu m'a fait peur ! Euh... Bonjour. »  
Le garçon descendit du fossé d'un bond.  
« Je n'ai pas fait exprès... Tu t'es réveillée tôt. »  
« Morgana s'est approprié mon hamac, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. »  
« Elle a de la chance. » dit Merlin.  
Guinevere fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Merlin s'en aperçut et se mit d'un coup à rougir.  
« Je veux dire... reprit-il en se mélangeant les pinceaux, elle a de la chance- que tu la laisse faire... et pas "elle a de la chance parce que je voudrais être à sa place"... Enfin, euh, hem- si... Si Arthur essayait comme ça de grimper dans mon hamac, je le jetterai dehors à coup de pied- bref. »  
Sa tirade la fit sourire, et bientôt, il se reprit, plus assuré.  
« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus. Arthur ronfle, c'est infernal. »

Il se lava le visage à son tour, puis ils remontèrent côte à côte jusqu'au camp. Guinevere avait envie de s'entraîner un peu. Elle alla chercher son arc et ses flèches, et Merlin lui proposa de porter la cible jusqu'au pré.  
« Hier, tu as dit à Morgana que ce qui était arrivé à Monsieur Tumnus n'était pas de sa faute ? Tu le pensais ? »  
Guinevere ne lui en aurait pas voulu s'il l'avait dit à contre coeur. Après tout, ça devait lui avoir coûté.  
« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je pensais que c'était évident que la Sorcière était mauvaise. Je croyais que Morgana était d'accord avec moi depuis le début, mais je me trompais. Je sais qu'elle ne veut de mal à personne, alors elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons de la suivre. Des raisons qu'on ne connait pas... »  
« C'est très gentil de ta part, dit-elle. De toute façon, tu avais intérêt à bien l'accueillir, ou Arthur t'en aurais fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. »  
« Mais tu m'aurais défendu ? » demanda Merlin avec un ton amusé.  
« Certainement pas, répliqua Guinevere en masquant son sourire. Aslan nous a dit de ne plus penser à ce qui est passé. Morgana a besoin de notre aide à tous les trois. »  
Merlin acquiesça en silence, avant d'ajouter :  
« Tu penses qu'elle est de retour pour de bon ? »  
« Oui, répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Tu ne crois pas, toi ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, dit-il, j'ai du mal à me dire que c'était aussi simple. »  
« Si la Sorcière tente quelque chose, on l'en empêchera. » dit simplement Guinevere.  
Elle en était sûre et certaine. On leur avait dit que tout irait bien s'ils restaient ensemble, alors elle refusait de s'inquiéter.  
« Vous avez de la chance de vous connaître depuis si longtemps tous les trois. » dit soudain Merlin d'une toute petite voix.  
Guinevere se tourna vers le garçon, qui regardait à présent ses pieds d'un air timide. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais Merlin était nouveau dans leur petit groupe. Avec ses sourires, ses babillages et son tempérament enjoué, personne n'aurait pu le deviner, mais il avait du se sentir exclu parfois. La jeune fille était donc d'autant plus étonnée qu'il lui en parle. Guinevere était en effet persuadée que tous les garçons de son âge auraient préféré tomber du deuxième étage plutôt que d'admettre qu'ils étaient « amis » avec une fille. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Merlin, apparemment. Tous les garçons n'étaient pas comme Arthur Pendragon après tout. Guinevere lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
« Tu sais que je suis autant ton amie que la leur, Merlin. »  
Comme il ne répondait pas et n'était visiblement pas disposé à relever la tête, elle ajouta :  
« Et je suis presque sûre que Morgana pense la même chose. Arthur, par contre... »  
La réplique arracha un sourire à Merlin.

Ils étaient arrivés au pré. Merlin installa la cible à quarante pas et se plaça derrière Guinevere. Les tirs de la jeune fille étaient précis et sa main assurée. Elle toucha le centre à chaque fois. Cela lui semblait toujours aussi étrange, cet espèce de don, mais elle commençait à s'y faire. Merlin, même s'il refusait de se servir des armes, sifflait d'admiration devant ses cartons.  
« Tu veux essayer ? » demanda alors la jeune fille.  
Le garçon secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas combattre. Mais une étincelle dans son regard laissait entendre qu'il se laisserait bien tenter.  
« C'est juste pour s'amuser, insista Guinevere. Tu ne vas blesser personne et personne ne t'obligera à combattre parce que tu as tiré une fois sur une cible immobile. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » répliqua Merlin d'une voix mal assurée.  
Il mourrait d'envie d'essayer, c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
« Déjà, on ne le dira à personne, ensuite, si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend, je l'empêcherai de t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. »  
« Tu crois qu'ils t'écouteront ? »  
« Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec assurance. Après tout, il paraît que je serais bientôt Reine. Et toi tu seras Roi. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait nous donner des ordres. »  
Le visage de Merlin se fendit alors d'un grand sourire.  
« D'accord, juste un tir. »  
Guinevere lui tendit alors l'arc et l'aida à viser. La flèche partit trop vite et Merlin fut envoyé en arrière, mais il avait atteint lui aussi le centre de la cible.  
« Tu as vu ça ! s'écria-t-il, surexcité. En plein milieu ! Du premier coup ! Je suis trop fort ! Je suis génial ! »  
Il s'extasia pendant un moment avant de retrouver un minimum de sérieux.

Plus tard, quand Morgana et Arthur se furent levés et qu'ils eurent pris le petit déjeuner tous les quatre, des œufs avec des toasts, l'entraînement repris. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut le capitaine des centaures Oreius qui les pris en charge, car pour la bataille qui s'annonçaient, ils devaient apprendre à monter à cheval. Enfin, apprendre était un bien grand mot, vu la facilité avec laquelle ils assimilaient tout. D'autant qu'Arthur et Morgana savaient déjà monter, comme les enfants aisés qu'ils étaient. Mais cette facilité apparente n'était visiblement d'aucune aide pour d'autres.  
« Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu as peur des chevaux ! » s'exclama Arthur qui se tenait fièrement sur sa monture.  
C'était un magnifique cheval à la robe complètement blanche, qui faisait peut-être deux fois la taille du garçon, ce qui avait de quoi intimider. Morgana elle montait un destrier noir, et Guinevere flattait le flan de sa jument baie. Merlin, lui n'osait pas approcher du bel alezan qui lui avait été attribué.  
« N'aie pas peur, l'encouragea Morgana. Il ne va pas te mordre. »  
« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas la vieille rosse du père William. » répondit Merlin en grimaçant à un mauvais souvenir.  
« Merci pour la comparaison ! » dit alors une voix sortie de nulle part.  
Les enfants regardèrent autour d'eux, et finalement Merlin s'exclama :  
« Le cheval... Le cheval a parlé ! »  
« Évidemment que j'ai parlé, soupira celui-ci. D'ailleurs, le cheval s'appelle Philippe, merci bien. »  
« Pardon, dit alors Merlin. De là d'où je viens, les chevaux ne parle nous n'avons même pas été présenté. Je m'appelle Merlin. Enchanté. »  
« Mais le plaisir est pour moi. » répondit Philippe dans un hennissement un brin moqueur.  
Arthur arborait le sourire qui précédait habituellement ses plaisanteries, mais il sembla se rappeler au bon moment que lui aussi avait une monture qui parlait probablement. Guinevere et Morgana s'en rendirent compte au même moment, et s'empressèrent de faire la connaissance de leurs montures.  
« Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Guinevere à la jument Elaine, je n'avais aucune idée... je... »  
« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit celle-ci d'une voix douce. C'était plutôt amusant. »  
« Mais quand même... »  
Elle fut interrompue par la voix puissante de Philippe qui s'impatientait.  
« Tu comptes monter en selle, oui ou non ? »  
« Euh... hésita Merlin. Tu ne vas pas ruer... ou me mordre ou essayer de me faire tomber ? »  
« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à effrayer les enfants pour le plaisir ? »  
Merlin prit une grande inspiration et mit un pied à l'étrier avant de monter en selle. Guinevere l'imita, et tous les huit, ils partirent d'un trot rapide. Merlin s'inquiéta un peu au début, mais il prit vite ses aise, et bientôt les enfants parcouraient la plaine au galop. Guinevere n'était jamais montée à cheval auparavant, même si Morgana l'avait déjà fait entrer dans l'écurie de son père. Elle lui avait même proposé de monter une ou deux fois, mais Guinevere avait décliné l'offre de peur de se faire prendre. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir cédé. L'expérience était extraordinaire, le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, le rythme puissant des sabots frappant la terre qui résonnait dans son corps entier, et la plaine, vide, immense, qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous le ciel entièrement bleu. En vérité, c'était sans doute mille fois plus impressionnant que ce qu'elle aurait vécu si elle avait accepté la proposition de Morgana. Elle n'aurait pu avoir qu'un tour dans un manège au pas, peut-être une promenade, là, elle avait la vitesse, un monde infini, et Elaine qui lui donnait tous les conseils dont elle avait besoin.  
« Le premier arrivé au coude de la rivière ! » hurla Arthur.  
Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Aldric, son cheval, avait accéléré l'allure, lançant le défi à ses compagnons quadrupèdes. Arthur et lui s'étaient bien trouvés. Les autres montures s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, même Philippe, qui ne manqua pourtant pas de faire remarquer la puérilité de ces petits concours d'ego. Guinevere relâcha les rênes et se laissa gagner par l'ivresse de la course. La rivière se rapprochait à une vitesse impressionnante, et Elaine avait déjà rattrapé Philippe. Mais Guinevere aperçut un point noir dans le ciel bleu, qui devînt bientôt une forme et qui grossissait à vue d'œil. C'était un griffon qui les appelait. À sa demande, les chevaux ralentirent l'allure avant de s'arrêter complètement. La créature atterrit à leurs côtés.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Arthur.  
« Vos majestés devez rentrer au camp de toute urgence, répondit le griffon. La Sorcière Blanche a demandé une audience et Aslan a accepté ! »


	12. La Requête de la Sorcière

Les enfants descendirent de cheval à l'entrée du camp et se précipitèrent vers la tente d'Aslan. Le Lion vînt à leur rencontre.

« Que se passe-t-il Aslan ? demanda Arthur. On nous a dit que la Sorcière avait demandé une entrevue ? »

Le Lion hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Merlin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain, dit Aslan. Mais je ne vous cache pas que cela n'augure rien de bon. »

Et il tourna alors son regard triste vers Morgana qui sentit son cœur se glacer. Les autres n'avait pas vu l'échange, ils s'étaient tous retourné vers la grande allée qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du camp.

« Elle arrive... » dit Guinevere.

Morgana était pétrifiée de peur. Aslan se plaça à ses côtés et elle sentit son souffle sur son épaule.

« N'aie crainte, dit-il, elle ne tentera rien ici. »

Les paroles étaient rassurantes, mais pas suffisamment pour que la jeune fille se détende.

La Sorcière était porté en chaise par quatre minotaures, et elle avait troqué la longue robe blanche pour une autre de cotte de maille qui laissait ses bras nus. À sa suite avançaient trois vouivres et une douzaine de nains, qui lançaient des regards mauvais tout autour d'eux. La Sorcière, elle, gardait la tête droite et haute et défiait Aslan de toute sa stature. Elle lui fit un salut léger quand son escorte s'arrêta à quelques pas du Lion, et dissimula une grimace quand elle vit qu'il ne lui rendait pas la politesse.

Morgana ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage mince et dur. Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle lui avait un jour parut douce et bienveillante. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle était la seule à l'avoir vu, et le silence que tous les autres gardaient sur cette histoire allait finir par lui faire croire qu'elle avait tout imaginé. Elle avait demandé à Aslan comment avait-elle pu avoir toutes les apparences de la bonté, mais le Lion ne lui avait rien répondu qui puisse l'apaiser. Elle était resté avec son erreur, coupable et effrayé et à peine sûre de mériter la gentillesse de ses amis.

La Reine fit annoncer tous ses titres par son nain le plus fidèle. Aslan se contenta d'énoncer son nom.

« Tu as un traître parmi tes servants, Aslan. » dit la Sorcière avec une expression de victoire.

« Je n'ai pas de servants, répondit Aslan. Je n'ai que des compagnons. Et l'offense de la jeune Morgana n'était pas dirigé contre toi, Sorcière. »

Et Morgana sentit la chaleur du Lion, si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait presque le toucher, et sa présence l'entourait comme une protection. Mais la Sorcière n'était pas sans ressources.

« Ce sont les lois écrites à même la table de pierre, dit-elle d'une voix qui semblait résonner dans toute la plaine. Les traîtres m'appartiennent. Ils sont mes proies légitimes, et pour chaque trahison, j'ai le droit de tuer. D'ailleurs j'ai été trahie moi aussi. Cette ingrate a tenter de m'assassiner alors que j'en avais fait mon héritière. La fille d'Eve est à moi, et j'exige que l'on me la remette. »

Le monde autour de Morgana semblait s'écrouler. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle lui avait échappé, elle avait été pardonnée, elle avait cru que la peur était derrière elle. Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi, elle était prête à s'entraîner jour et nuit pour s'améliorer, à se battre pour Aslan, à risquer sa vie. Elle était même prête à être ignorée, s'il le fallait, parce qu'elle trahi, mais on ne pouvait pas la remettre à la Sorcière. N'est-ce pas ? Elle chercha un signe de la part d'Aslan, un refus, un mot qui aurait démenti ce que disait la Sorcière et qui l'aurait sauvée. Mais le Lion ne dit rien.

Arthur, lui, tira son épée et se plaça devant la Morgana.

« Si vous la voulez il faudra me tuer avant. »

« Pauvre fou, rit la Sorcière. Tu crois pouvoir t'interposer avec cette arme ridicule ? Tu as peut-être vaincu Maugrim, mais Maugrim n'était rien. Et quand bien même vous pourriez m'empêcher de récupérer la fille, notre ami Aslan sait mieux que vous tous ce qui nous attend si les lois de la Magie sont bafouées. Le ciel se déchirera, la terre se fendra et Albion sombrera dans l'eau et le feu si ma requête n'est pas exaucée. »

Aslan hocha lentement la tête, et le cœur de Morgana se serra. Arthur, effrayé par la résignation du Lion, ne rangea pas son épée pour autant, et continua d'affronter la Sorcière du regard.

« Mais si tu veux vraiment mourir maintenant, continua la Sorcière, cela peut s'arranger. »

Le garçon affirma sa garde, et la Sorcière fit un pas vers lui. Un frisson d'adrénaline parcourut chacune des escortes, et soudain chacun avait la main au pommeau.

« La Paix ! » rugit Aslan.

Les centaures et les faunes reprirent contenance, quoiqu'à contre cœur. La Sorcière leva le bras sans se retourner, et ses mignons aussi baissèrent leurs armes. Morgana vit alors que Merlin s'était avancé et se tenait entre Le Lion et la Sorcière.

« Je crois que j'ai une solution. » dit-il d'une voix minuscule.

De nouveau, Morgana vit la tristesse dans les yeux d'Aslan, et cette fois-ce le Lion se tourna vers elle.

« Reculez, dit-il. Vous tous. Merlin et moi parleront seuls avec la Sorcière.

Morgana, Arthur et Gwen obéirent, ainsi que toute l'armée d'Aslan. Tandis que Le Lion, le garçon et la Sorcière parlaient, Gwen prit Morgana dans ses bras, et Arthur lui serra une de ses mains dans les siennes. Mais Morgana les sentait à peine près d'elle. Pendant un instant de clarté, elle se rendit compte que sa mort était sans doute le meilleur choix possible. Tout autre solution serait bien plus terrible et plus plus injuste que celle-là. Mais comment pourraient-ils vaincre la Sorcière, s'il n'étaient que trois, songea-t-elle en se souvenant soudainement des paroles du dragon. Et aussitôt la peur et le désespoir reprirent leur emprise sur elle.

Enfin, les pourparlers cessèrent, et Le Lion et la Sorcière appelèrent à eux leurs partisans, qui les rejoignirent avec appréhension et impatience. Quand les murmures se furent tus, Aslan prit la parole.

« La Sorcière a accepté de renoncer à sa requête. »

Et les enfants, les faunes et les centaures, et toutes les créatures qui avaient prit leur parti laissèrent éclater leur joie. La Reine et son escorte quittèrent le camp, mais le visage de la Sorcière arborait un sourire si victorieux que Morgana ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en la regardant.

Le soir, Aslan ne se montra pas au repas. La plupart des soldats, ainsi qu'Arthur et Guinevere, festoyaient joyeusement, persuadés que d'avoir vaincu la Sorcière une première fois pendant les négociations de totu à l'heure. Morgana ne partageait pas leur optimisme. Elle ne savait pas ce que Merlin et Aslan avaient pu lui promettre en échange de sa vie, mais le prix devait être énorme pour que la Sorcière accepte de renoncer à ses exigences. Et le silence obstiné qu'observait Merlin depuis ne faisait que la conforter dans ses inquiétudes. Le garçon avait à peine touché à son repas et il jouait dans son coin avec un papillon doré. Il enfermait le papillon dans ses mains, en joignant si bien les doigts que la lumière du petit insecte disparaissait complètement, puis les rouvrait et la lueur réapparaissait aussitôt. Morgana le regarda faire mourir et naître la lumière entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'Aslan ne les appelle tous les quatre. Il les conduisit dans sa tente, autour d'une petite table sur laquelle était étalée une carte d'Albion.

« La Sorcière n'attendra pas plus longtemps pour marcher sur Camelot, dit-il, elle sait que toutes nos forces sont ici et que le château est sans défense. Elle pense probablement l'atteindre la première, ce qui nous obligerait à l'assiéger. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour un siège, il faudra donc lui couper la route avant. Il y a une colline à quelques lieues d'ici, c'est le passage le plus rapide pour aller au château, il faudra partir avant l'aube et l'atteindre avant elle, et profiter l'avantage de la pente... »

Les enfants écoutaient ses paroles avec déférence. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas quelle nécessité avait Aslan de leur expliquer sa stratégie en détail. Peut-être était-ce une marque de confiance ? Ou peut-être qu'il comptait leur laisser le commandement pour tester leurs capacités ?

« Comment être sûr que la Sorcière attendra le matin pour avancer ? demanda Arthur. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherai de se mettre en route cette nuit-même ? »

« Elle ne le fera pas. » dit-simplement Merlin.

Arthur allait lui demander des explications, mais Aslan détourna son attention.

« L'armée de la Sorcière est bien plus nombreuse que la nôtre, dit-il. Arthur, il faudra être fort. Un chef de guerre ne peut pas montrer sa peur devant ses hommes. Il faudra avoir confiance. »

C'était comme si le Lion ne comptait pas du tout participer à la bataille, songea Morgana. Elle brûlait de poser la question, de demander quel contrat il avait passé avec la Sorcière, mais elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Et elle refusait de laisser la peur s'emparer d'elle de nouveau.

Aslan mit bientôt fin à la réunion, et leur souhaita à tous une très bonne nuit avant de les envoyer dans leur tentes. Morgana et Guinevere se changèrent pour la nuit et montèrent chacune dans leur hamac. Malgré toutes ses questions, Morgana ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Aslan montait sur une table de pierre. Il brillait de l'intérieur, mais il n'avait rien ni personne à éclairer, et les ténèbres autour de lui avalaient sa lumière. Morgana voulu l'appeler, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, mais l'obscurité étouffait sa voix, elle n'était qu'un spectre, qu'un regard impuissant. La crinière du Lion se mit à tomber, d'abord poils par poils, puis par touffes entières, par poignées, et bientôt le grand Lion fut dépouillé. Et là, sur la pierre dur et froide, il s'allongea et la Sorcière, qui portait sa crinière en trophée, leva bien haut un long poignard et son regard croisa celui du Lion, et Morgana vit son reflet dans l'œil d'Aslan et sa peur emplit les ténèbres et elle plongea le poignard dans le cœur du Lion.

Morgana se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve avait semblé plus réel que tous ceux qu'elle avait jamais eu. Elle chercha Guinevere des yeux pour lui raconter son cauchemar, espérant que la jeune fille saurait trouver les mots pour calmer ce mauvais pressentiment, mais sa couche était vide. Elle sortit de sa tente. Dehors, il faisait toujours nuit, et tout le monde dormait encore. Elle passa d'abord la tête dans la tente ds garçons, mais guinevere n'y était pas. Pire, Merlin aussi avait disparu. Elle se rendit alors à la tente d'Aslan, hésita un moment avant d'entrer, et n'y trouva personne. Elle se mit alors à parcourir les allées du camp, et descendit à la rivière, sans succès. Elle retourna au camp et alla finalement s'adresser au griffon qui était de veille.

La créature s'inclina en la voyant arriver.

« Que puis-je pour votre Majesté ? » demanda-t-il.

« Merlin et Guinevere ne sont pas dans leur tente, et Aslan non plus. Vous les avez peut-être vu ? »

« En effet, répondit-il, ils ont quittés le camp ensemble il y a quelques heures. JE leur ai demandé si tout allait bien, et Aslan m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. »

Morgana avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais Aslan devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Elle songea un moment à partir à leur recherche, mais elle ignorait leur destination, et il était hors de question qu'elle se promène seule dans la nuit alors que les soldats de la Sorcière rodaient quelque part dans les environs. Elle aurait pu se faire accompagner d'une escorte, mais elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir les retrouver avant l'aube, et alors Arthur se retrouverait peut-être seul à diriger l'armée, et elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça.

Elle décida donc d'attendre Aslan et ses amis, dans l'espoir qu'ils reviennent avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle alla se changer dans sa tente et ressortit pour s'asseoir sur un petit rocher à la bordure du camp. Elle attendit là, avec une simple torche contre les ténèbres de la nuit. Les étoiles et le croissant de lune brillaient au-dessus de la plaine, à peine assez pour pouvoir distinguer le ciel du sol. Peu à peu, une bande de nuit un peu plus claire commença à apparaître au-dessus de l'horizon. Distraitement, Morgana la vit devenir de plus en plus pâle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à reconnaître des ombres dans la plaine. Guinevere et Merlin n'étaient pas revenus, et il était temps de partir.

Le camp se réveillait dans la pénombre. Morgana passa près du veilleur, qui n'avait vu personne. Puis elle se rendit dans sa tente. Arthur s'était réveillé, et il cherchait lui aussi Gwen, Merlin et Aslan. Morgana eut juste le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle savait, que déjà Oreius venaient à leur rencontre.

« Aslan est introuvable, votre Altesse. Que devons nous faire ? » demanda le centaure.

Arthur leva ses yeux clairs vers le capitaine, ouvrit la bouche et la referma, baissa les yeux. Il semblait complètement perdu, ce qui n'avait rien détonnant, il se retrouvait d'un coup à la tête d'une armée de plus de cent hommes, sans aucun guide. Et deux de ses amis avaient disparu. Morgana lui prit la main. Pour ce que ça valait, ils étaient encore deux, ils pouvaient y arriver. Arthur serra sa main en retour.

« Préparez nos chevaux comme prévu, dit-il, nous partons. »


	13. La Table de Pierre

Guinevere n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle tenta de fermer les yeux, se tourna plusieurs fois sur sa couche, mais son esprit restait parfaitement clair. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les respirations apaisées de ses amis un moment, quand elle entendit le froissement de couverture et de la toile de la tente. Quelqu'un se levait. Elle se redressa sur son lit, alerte. Juste à côté d'elle, Morgana dormait sur le côté, et ses yeux bougeaient derrière ses paupières. Un peu plus loin, Arthur ronflait paisiblement, la bouche ouverte. Le lit de Merlin était vide. Guinevere enfila rapidement ses chaussures et sortit de la tente. Des torches éclairaient le camp de loin en loin, et elle aperçut la silhouette du garçon près du chapiteau d'Aslan. Le Lion sortit, et ils se mirent en marche tous les deux. Ils se dirigeaient hors du camp. Guinevere les suivit à quelques distances, par curiosité, et parce qu'elle sentait que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Le garçon et le Lion marchèrent un moment dans la lande, et Guinevere n'osait laisser trop de distance entre elle et eux. Soudain, le Lion s'arrêta, et fut immédiatement imité de Merlin. Gwen se figea sur place. Elle était sûre de n'avoir fait aucun bruit pourtant.  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de rester cachée, Guinevere, dit Le Lion d'une voix douce. Viens donc marcher avec nous. »  
La jeune fille les rejoignit donc, et se mit à marcher de l'autre côté du Lion. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Merlin, et se demandait les raisons de cette escapade nocturne, mais elle n'osait pas parler. Sa gorge était serrée sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle se rapprocha doucement du corps chaud d'Aslan, et doucement, prête à retirer sa main au moindre mouvement du Lion, elle passa ses doigts dans sa fourrure. Le Lion poussa un soupir, qui pouvait être la lassitude ou bien une forme d'acquiescement, et Gwen, toujours avec douceur, agrippa légèrement le pelage soyeux. Ils marchèrent longtemps en silence. La lande était calme, le ciel clair de tout nuage et les étoiles resplendissaient. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent au pied de la colline de la table de pierre. Le Lion et les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent là, et Merlin se tourna vers Guinevere.  
« Il est temps, dit il. »  
Gwen mourrait d'envie de savoir où il allait, ce qu'il comptait faire et ce à quoi il pensait. Mais elle n'arriva pas à trouver de mots. Merlin avait l'air si petit et si faible, ses yeux bleus étaient agrandis par une peur que Gwen ne pouvait expliquer. Il détacha la fiole à sa ceinture et la mit dans les mains de Gwen, qui en profita pour le retenir, et un instant elle crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, où que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Mais il tînt bon, et finit par lâcher son étreinte. Il leva ensuite la main, indécis, et approcha sa paume à quelques centimètres de la tête du Lion. Aslan avança alors son museau et le frotta contre la main du garçon. Puis il souffla doucement sur son visage, et Merlin se redressa légèrement, les épaules plus droites, la posture plus assurée. Il haussa les épaules, comme il faisait pour dire « ce n'est rien » et sourit à Guinevere. Elle distinguait mal son visage mais elle pouvait voir le blanc de ses dents apparaître et disparaître en un instant.

Alors Aslan inclina la tête, et Merlin sortit son poignard. Guinevere vit avec stupeur son ami commencer à raser la crinière du Lion. Il prenait des touffes à pleine main et les coupait d'un coup sec, et Aslan se laissait faire sans rien dire. Guinevere pensa que cela avait sans doute un rapport avec la visite de la Sorcière la veille, mais elle restait muette, clouée par la surprise. Elle n'aurait pas du assister à ça, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle. Quand toute la crinière d'Aslan fut à ses pieds, Merlin la ramassa minutieusement, et, sans dire un mots, tourna les talons et commença à monter la colline, son précieux butin entre les bras. Guinevere le suivit du regard. Il y avait des lumières rouges et jaunes là-haut, comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un feu. Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent, mais Gwen se sentit frissonner. Pourquoi Merlin allait-il à la Table de Pierre ? Et que comptait-il faire de la crinière d'Aslan ? Elle se tourna vers Aslan en quête d'une réponse. Il avait l'air si fragile ainsi dépouillé.  
« Tu peux monter, Guinevere, mais prends bien garde à ce qu'on ne te voit pas. Je vais rester ici, mais sois sans crainte, si le moindre danger se présente, je serai immédiatement à tes côtés.

La jeune fille acquiesça et entrepris d'escalader la colline, du côté qui restais dans l'obscurité, pour ne pas être vue. Elle entendait des bruits confus, qui se changèrent bientôt en une rumeur criarde et railleuse. En haut de la colline, elle avisa un large buisson épineux derrière lequel elle se dissimula pour apercevoir la scène. La table de pierre, au milieu du petit plateau entouré d'un cercle de pierres levées, disparaissait presque au milieu d'une foule qui braillait et crachait. Certaines créatures dans la foule portaient des torches, et les flammes éclairaient les visages grimaçants et les corps monstrueux. Gwen aperçut plusieurs minotaures et des nains, et de nombreuses créatures hybrides dont elle ne connaissaient pas le nom. Des hommes-sangliers, des reptiles inconnus, et des créatures difformes au visage humains et corps de chauve-souris. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur la table de pierre, sur laquelle se tenaient Merlin et la sorcière. Le garçon, que Gwen ne voyait que de dos, avait l'air minuscule face à la femme presque géante qui avait troqué son armure contre une robe de peaux brunes, ses bras blancs et fins complètement nus. Dans sa main gauche elle tenait un poignard effilé.  
« Regardez-tous, cria-t-elle à la foule avec une expression d'ultime cruauté, regardez bien, la fils d'Adam qui a échangé sa place avec celle d'un traître ! »  
La foule éclata en rires mauvais, en insultes et en violences. Merlin ne bougeait pas.  
« Tu donnes ta vie, susurra la Sorcière, mais trois enfants et un Lion sans crinière ne peuvent rien contre moi. Tu vas mourir. Et tu vas mourir en vain. »  
Elle leva les bras, et soudain la foule immonde se tut. De chaque côtés de la table de pierre, des bêtes mi-femme mi-oiseau commencèrent à frapper sur de grand tambours à coups réguliers. Les battements résonnaient et se répercutaient dans le sol, et Gwen sentaient les vibrations jusque dans ses os. Le rythme s'accéléra, imperceptiblement d'abord, puis toujours plus rapidement. Les créatures dans la foule se mirent à taper du bâton, du pied ou du sabot sur le sol pour accompagner les femmes oiseaux, et au fur et à mesure que le rythme accélérait, ils se mirent à crier ou à grogner. Agenouillé au milieu de la table de pierre, Merlin ne bougeait pas. Les tambours devinrent si rapide qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'un énorme vrombissement. La Sorcière leva son poignard haut au-dessus de sa tête. Soudain les femmes oiseaux et la foule cessèrent de frapper. Il y eut une seconde d'un silence terrible et la sorcière plongea le poignard dans la poitrine du garçon. Merlin tomba sur le côté sans un bruit.  
Un immense vacarme explosa alors, on hurlait, on sifflait, on feulait, on criait victoire, la voix aiguë et froide de la Sorcière riait aux éclats, mais Gwen n'y prêtait plus attention. Elle avait porté ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir son cri, et les larmes qui coulaient sans s'arrêter de ses yeux brouillaient sa vision, ne laissant que les tâches floues et jaunes dans la masse grouillante et brune. La jeune fille pleura longtemps, étouffants ses sanglots de peur d'être entendus malgré le brouhaha ambiant. Elle pleura jusqu'à ce que les voix se soient tuent et que les derniers monstres aient quittés la colline à la suite de leur Reine. Puis, lentement, la respiration entrecoupée, elle sortit de sa cachette et monta les quelques marches de la table de pierre. Merlin gisait encore là, sur le flan, sa tunique toute simple tâchée de rouge, les yeux ouverts. Les monstres ne l'avaient même pas touché. Gwen voulut se pencher, fermer ses yeux, mais elle n'arriva pas à bouger. Elle s'entoura de ses bras et se berça doucement, et laissa déborder la vague de détresse qu'elle avait contenue jusqu'ici. Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, et sans même se demander si c'était convenable, elle se serra contre Aslan et blottit sa tête dans sa crinière. Le Lion posa une patte dans son dos, et il la tînt longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses épaules aient cessé de trembler. Finalement, il la laissa aller, et Gwen sentit qu'étrangement, elle était capable de tenir debout.  
« Et maintenant ? demanda Gwen. Il faut prévenir Arthur et Morgana, il doivent savoir ce qui c'est passé. Il faut... »  
Elle n'arrivait pas à dire « qu'on l'enterre ». C'était trop horrible.  
« Malheureusement, fille d'Eve, répondit le Lion. Nous avons nous aussi beaucoup à faire. Il nous faut gagner le château de la sorcière, ou nos amis n'auront aucune chance devant elle. »  
« Mais Merlin ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner... Qu'allait-il arriver à son corps s'ils le laissait comme ça derrière eux ?  
« Je te promets qu'il ne risque rien ici, dit le Lion. Monte sur mon dos, enfant, en courant, je pourrais aller au palais et en revenir avant que le soleil ne soit à son zénith. »  
La jeune fille obéit et s'assit à cheval sur le dos du Lion. Et Aslan s'élança. Gwen n'était jamais montée à cheval, et même dans ce cas, cela n'aurait rien eut de comparable. Aslan ne faisait aucun bruit contre le sol, et la jeune fille ne sentait pas de choc quand ses pattes touchaient le sol. Elle voyait le paysage de nuit défiler comme un rêve, et juste devant elle la crinière dorée du Lion volait comme les rayons d'un soleil. Ils traversèrent les landes du bords de mer, et les bois près de la rivière, gagnèrent les montagnes et arrivèrent enfin au lac, dont la glace avait fondu avec le printemps.  
« Où se trouve le palais ? » demanda la jeune fille.  
« Regarde son reflet dans l'eau, lui dit Aslan ».  
La jeune fille se pencha depuis le dos du Lion pour regarder dans l'eau, et elle vit le palais renversé, comme un bouquet de stalactites suspendus au plafond d'une grotte. Et dès qu'elle l'eut vu, le palais apparut à la surface de l'eau au milieu du lac, et le pont de pierre qui y menait. Aslan reprit sa course et ils entrèrent dans la cour du château.  
Gwen descendit du dos du Lion, et vit toutes les statues de pierre, figées en plein mouvements comme si elle ne demandaient qu'à s'ébattre à nouveau. Parmi elles se trouvaient un grand lion. Aslan s'en approcha et souffla doucement sur la figure du lion. D'abord Gwen ne perçut aucun changement, mais peu à peu, le lion reprenait ses couleurs, et sa crinière son lustre, et soudain son poitrail se souleva et le fauve prit sa première respiration depuis qu'il était en pierre. Une fois remis de sa surprise, il s'inclina devant Aslan puis devant Gwen, et rugit de joie et bondit dans toute la cour. Un par un, Aslan réveilla toutes les victimes de la Sorcière, et la cour du palais s'emplit de rire et de cris de joies, et le palais n'avait plus l'air aussi froid et effrayant. Gwen se laissa gagner par l'euphorie des créatures qui renaissaient après des années d'immobilité et de silence. Elle joua avec les animaux qui s'ébattaient, et dansa avec une naïade et courut avec un jeune centaure aux pattes frêles. Elle aperçut soudain un faune qui portait une écharpe rouge, et les premières histoires de Merlin lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle s'approcha de lui. Le faune regardait autour de lui, tout étonné de voir, sentir et entendre à nouveau. Il remarqua Gwen et eut un rire nerveux.  
« Vous êtes Monsieur Tumnus » dit-elle en sentant son visage se décomposer.  
« L-Lui-même, répondit le faune en bégayant légèrement. Et vous êtes une amie de Merlin ? »


	14. 14

Merlin était allongé dans l'herbe. Il ne s'était pas vraiment endormi, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir passé un très long moment là, le corps détendu, le visage vers le ciel. Autour de lui, il y avait de grands arbres qui respiraient paisiblement. Et au-dessus, un soleil invisible diffusait ses rayons au travers des feuillages. Il sentait la vie autour, pleine, folle, rayonnante, et pourtant absolument rien ne bougeait. Progressivement, Merlin se redressa, se leva et se mit à déambuler parmi les arbres. Un peu partout dans le bois, il y avait des petites mares dont il était impossible de voir le fond. Merlin plongea la main dans l'une d'entre elle, et l'eau était très claire, mais épaisse et presque chaude. Il commença à sentir des picotements étranges dans ses doigts et retira la main de l'eau.

L'air du bois était chaud, et doux et accueillant, et quand Merlin essaya de se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là et qu'aucun souvenir ne lui vînt, il pensa qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à rester ici jusqu'à ce que... Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se passe, sans doute. Ce qui arriva.

« Alors, dit une voix familière dans son dos, comment trouves-tu le bois d'entre les mondes ? »

Merlin se retourna. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc, qui portait des vêtements très simples que Merlin n'avait jamais vus. C'était un vieillard, mais il se tenait très droit, et les traits de son visages semblaient mobiles, à chaque foi que le garçon croyait les avoir saisis, ils lui échappaient. Mais ils avaient quelque chose de familier, et Merlin pencha la tête, les sourcils froncés, luttant pour retrouver un souvenir dans son esprit embrumé.

« Je ne sais comment je le sais, mais je sais que vous êtes un dragon, n'est ce pas étrange ? » dit-il.

« Pas vraiment... puisque j'en suis un. » répondit le vieil homme avec un petit rire.

Et Merlin voyait une tête reptilienne et une peau de serpent à travers la peau du vieil homme.

« Vous êtes le... à Albion... Pardonnez-moi, j'ai du mal à me souvenir. »

« L'air de cet endroit à cet effet, dit le dragon. Marchons un peu, je t'aiderai à te rappeler. »

Et ils marchèrent dans le bois. Merlin posa de nombreuses questions, et peu à peu, il se rappela Arthur, Gwen et Morgana, les castors et les autres animaux, et les créatures magiques et Monsieur Tumnus, l'hiver et la forêt, le réverbère, l'armoire, oncle Gaius et toute sa vie jusqu'aux parties les plus reculées de sa mémoire. Il se rappela aussi la Sorcière Blanche, la Table de pierre et le poignard.

« Je suis mort. » réalisa-t-il.

Aussitôt, il eut le réflexe de porter sa main à sa poitrine, là où la Sorcière avait frappé. Mais il ne trouva aucune blessure, et sa tunique était intacte.

« Je suis mort ? » demanda-t-il au vieil homme.

« Oui. Et non, répondit le dragon. La Sorcière a bien planté sa lame, mais elle a mal interprété les mots gravés sur la table de pierre. Les lois de la magie demandent toujours une vie contre une vie, mais si un innocent venait à prendre volontairement la place d'un traître, la table se briserait et la vie serait rendue. La Sorcière ne pouvait pas le voir. »

« Si je ne suis pas vraiment mort, demanda Merlin, quel est cet endroit ? »

Le dragon s'arrêta un instant de marcher et sourit.

« Ta curiosité est un plaisir. J'appelle cet endroit le bois d'entre les mondes. Chaque mare que tu vois sous les arbres est un univers. Tu connais déjà le monde des hommes, tu connais Albion, et il y en a une infinité d'autres. Et le bois, et bien... Imagine deux points dans l'espace si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils se cofondent, ou bien deux instants si proches qu'ils n'en forment qu'un seul. Le bois, c'est ce qui se trouve entre les deux. Il est là avant, après et pendant, et partout et nulle part. »

« Je vois » dit Merlin avec un grand sérieux, avant de se mettre soudainement à rire. « Non, en vrai je n'ai rien compris. »

« Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut percevoir avec les sens, lui dit le dragon avec bienveillance. Mais on peut en avoir une vague idée en utilisant ce genre de construction de l'esprit. »

Ils firent quelques pas en silence. Leur enjambées n'étaient pas très grandes, et ils allaient très lentement, mais cela créait un mouvement suffisant pour que leur corps ne se raidissent pas, et suffisamment doux pour qu'ils restent confortables.

« Alors, demanda Merlin, à partir de ce bois, je pourrais aller dans tous les mondes qui existent ? »

« Exactement. Du moins en théorie. À ma connaissance, personne ne les a encore tous visités. »

« Et vous, vous pouvez aller et venir comme vous voulez ? »

« Je peux bien des choses. Et oui, j'aime me promener ici de temps en temps. Enfin c'est une façon de parler. »

« En vrai, vous êtes un être humain ou un dragon ? »

Le vieil homme se mit à rire.

« Je prends la forme qui a le plus de chance de te parler. Quant au reste, cela ne regarde que moi. » Puis, plus sérieusement, il ajouta « Le Bois a tendance à révéler les êtres dans leur forme la plus simple. Tu verrais à quoi ressemble la Sorcière Blanche, ici... »

Et le dragon se courba et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres dans une imitation de vieille femme rachitique et souffreteuse. Merlin s'en amusa beaucoup.

« La Sorcière aussi a le pouvoir de venir ici ? »

« Elle n'en a pas le pouvoir, répondit le dragon, mais elle est déjà venue, une fois. La Sorcière ne vient pas d'Albion. Elle avait un monde à elle, il y a longtemps. Mais ce monde n'est plus, il a été détruit et la mare s'est asséchée. La Sorcière a été amenée ici avant qu'elle ne sombre avec lui, et elle a plongé dans la mare d'Albion qui était juste en train de naître. Apparemment ça l'a rendu un peu folle. »

« Et à quoi ressemblait-elle avant ? Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Morgana la suivie, mais peut-être qu'elle n'a pas toujours été une Sorcière ? Peut-être que Morgana a vu quelque chose que nous avons manqué ? »

« Il est possible, répondit le dragon, que ton amie ait vu ou senti une part de la Sorcière qui a disparut quand elle a quitté son monde agonisant. Il faudra lui demander. »

« Et Aslan ? » s'exclama soudain Merlin. « Il peut voyager ici ? »

« Aslan n'est jamais venu dans le bois d'entre les mondes. »

Le dragon n'avait pas répondu exactement à la question, mais Merlin se dit qu'il avait ses raisons et n'insista pas.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? »

« C'est à toi de décider, dit le vieil homme. Tes amis t'attendent à Albion. »

Et il s'arrêta près d'une mare que Merlin aurait été parfaitement incapable de distinguer des autres, mais il avait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas avoir à demander où elle menait.

« Est-ce que je reviendrais ici un jour ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Qui peut le dire ? répondit dragon. Je suis déjà surpris que tu sois venu cette fois-ci. »

« Je pensais que vous pouviez voir le futur. » s'étonna Merlin.

« Oh, je savais que la possibilité existait, bien sûr, dit le dragon un peu vexé que l'on sous-estime ses facultés. Mais elle était loin d'être la plus probable. »

« C'était quoi, la plus probable ? »

Le dragon le regarda de haut.

« Mais de quoi je me mêle ! Je lui révèle quelques mystères, gentiment, et Monsieur en veut toujours plus. À quoi cela te servirait-il de le savoir puisque ce n'est pas arrivé ? C'est bien d'être curieux, mais il faut aussi savoir rester raisonnable... »

Merlin se mit à rire, et le dragon bougonna un moment contre les jeunes blanc-becs qui se croyaient tout permis.

« Il est temps de rentrer, jeune homme, finit par dire le vieillard. »

Merlin plongea dans la mare sans hésiter. Pendant un instant, il ne sentit rien que l'eau autour de lui, juste assez chaude pour ne pas être brûlante, la lumière verte du bois au-dessus de lui, et une obscurité insondable en dessous. Puis ses extrémités et sa peau commencèrent à fourmiller, et l'eau devenait de plus en plus sombre et épaisse. Il la sentit bouillonner, et il avait l'impression que sa peau gonflait, que ses yeux voyaient dans toutes les directions, que tout son corps brûlait, brillait et sonnait. Il y eut un grand craquement, qui dans l'eau semblait venir de partout à la fois, et ses pieds touchèrent soudain un sol solide.

Il était de nouveau en haut de la colline, au milieu des pierres levée, et la Table de pierre devant lui avait été fendue en deux. Derrière la Table, immense et majestueux dans sa forme reptilienne, se tenait le dragon.

« Tes amis t'attendent, dit-il. Ils combattent l'armée de la Reine Blanche dans la grande prairie près du fleuve. Ils ont besoin de ton aide, et tu as besoin de la leur. »

La grande prairie était à plusieurs heures de là, et Merlin eut une idée folle.

« Vous pouvez m'emmener sur votre dos ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ? rugit le dragon en se cabrant et en battant des ailes. Tu as des jambes. Marche ! »

« C'était juste une suggestion ! » s'écria Merlin qui riait en se protégeant de ses bras.

Puis il se mit à courir.


	15. La Bataille

Les deux armées se faisaient face dans la grande plaine. Celle d'Arthur et Morgana, noble et fière, mais peu nombreuse, bloquait la route de l'armée de la Reine Blanche, horde grouillante et brune qui s'impatientait tout le long de l'horizon. Arthur n'était pas prêt à mener cette bataille. Il ne serait jamais prêt, et elle aurait lieu quand même. À sa droite, Morgana montait son superbe étalon noir et portait une cotte légère. À sa gauche, le capitaine des centaure attendait calmement ses ordres. Ils avaient un plan, celui d'attirer la Sorcière et ses soldats un peu plus haut, sur un faux plat, où la pente serait en leur faveur. Mais ce ne serait qu'un mince avantage. Derrière eux, ils n'avaient qu'une trentaine de centaures, autant de griffons et le double de faunes, un petit bataillon de nains rebelles et tous les animaux lourds qui pouvaient survivre à une mêlée. Cela faisait si peu, et sans Aslan, Gwen et Merlin, les troupes commençaient à perdre leur enthousiasme. Arthur ne leur avait pas menti, malgré la grande tentation qu'il avait eu. Son armée toute entière savait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui leur était arrivé. Personne n'avait fui pourtant, et Arthur leur était reconnaissant de leur loyauté.

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration et leva son épée. À ce moment, Morgana se pencha de son cheval vers lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« On va y arriver » lui dit-elle.

Arthur acquiesça et abaissa son épée vers l'ennemi. Aussitôt les soldats s'élancèrent dans une coordination parfaite. Arthur et Morgana ne comptaient pas rester en retrait et lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop. Ils dévalèrent vers le centre de la plaine, et en face d'eux la horde arrivait à une vitesse effrayante. Le choc des deux armées fut terrible. Arthur frappait de tous les côtés, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et à chaque coup il abattait un de ses ennemis. Mais ils étaient tellement nombreux, et au plus fort de la bataille, montée sur son char de guerre, la Sorcière laissait une traînée de statues de pierre sur son passage. Elle portait une robe en cotte de maille et un casque terrifiant rehaussé de bois de cerf, elle avait détachés ses cheveux, qui volaient derrière elle, et à son cou, elle portait ce qui ressemblait à une crinière de lion. Elle semblait prendre un plaisir sauvage à la bataille. Une épée longue dans sa main droite et son sceptre ensorcelé dans la gauche, elle avançait en balayant tout sur son passage comme on écarte des mouches. Le garçon ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette vision, et un instant il se dit que la bataille était perdue d'avance.

« Arthur ! » hurla Morgana à quelques foulées de lui.

Arthur se retourna, mais il était trop tard pour parer la frappe du minotaure qui chargeait sur lui. Au dernier moment, une ombre s'interposa entre lui et la hache du monstre. Le capitaine centaure avait paré l'attaque et fendit en deux le crâne du minotaure de son épée à deux mains.

« Votre Majesté, vous allez bien ? »

Arthur se reprit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Oui... replions nous vers le plateau ! »

Le centaure cria un ordre, et l'armée d'Albion battit en retraite. Arthur était obligé de laisser une partie de ses soldats dont la retraite avait été coupée, et ceux qui avaient été changés en statue. Presque un tiers de l'armée. Il fit tourner son cheval et galopa vers la colline. Quand il fut arrivé au plus haut du plateau, il regarda derrière lui. Les soldats ennemis arrivaient au bas de la pente. Il leva son épée, et soudain une centaine d'archers se dressa de derrière le faux plats où il étaient dissimulés. Une pluie de flèche vola en bas de la colline. Un première ligne de monstre périt sous les projectiles, et une seconde, mais la troisième réussit à avancer un peu plus loin, et la quatrième la dépassa. Arthur regarda la horde horrifié. À ce rythme ils auraient gagné le haut du plateau en un rien de temps. Leur plan avait échoué. Il ordonna à ses troupes de charger à nouveau, pour profiter une dernière fois de l'avantage de la pente. Déjà, Morgana chevauchait en tête, ses cheveux tressés volant derrière elle, droite et fière sur son cheval, la mâchoire serrée, le regard dur. C'était la première fois qu'Arthur la voyait ainsi, et elle était magnifique. Elle fondit sur la première ligne comme un éclair, frappant à coups redoublés, seule contre cinq. Mais Arthur rejoignait la mêlée à son tour, et il lui fallut se concentrer sur ses propres adversaires. Pendant quelques minutes électrisantes, ils réussirent à faire reculer l'armée de la Reine Blanche. Mais la Sorcière continuait son massacre, et si personne ne l'arrêtait, Arthur serait bientôt au commande d'une armée pétrifiée. Il lança son cheval dans la direction de la sorcière, et encore une fois, Morgana l'avait devancé. Elle se rua vers le char en brandissant sa lame. Elle n'atteignit jamais sa cible. La Sorcière la vit une seconde trop tôt, et porta un coup de ses deux armes. La sceptre effleura le poitrail du cheval qui se changea immédiatement en pierre et se brisa en touchant le sol, et son épée perça la cotte de maille de Morgana, qui roula lourdement sur le côté. La Sorcière descendit alors de son char avec un sourire malveillant. À ce moment, Arthur n'eut plus qu'un seul objectif : atteindre la Sorcière avant qu'elle ne frappe à nouveau Morgana. Il pouvait perdre la bataille, il pouvait perdre tous ses hommes, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre sa cousine encore. S'il cria, il n'entendit pas le son de sa voix, mais il fonça sur la Sorcière au triple galop, et elle fut bien obligée de s'écarter de la jeune fille pour éviter le cheval d'Arthur. Désormais, il n'avait que deux ennemis, l'épée et le sceptre, et que deux remparts, l'épée et l'écu. La Sorcière était mortellement rapide, et il ne put d'abord que parer ses coup in extremis. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, il commença à parer avec un peu plus d'aisance, et réussit à porter quelques coups, qu'elle évita et contra les uns après es autres. Arthur ne se décourageait pas, mais ses bras commençaient à fatiguer, et il eut une demi seconde de retard, qui l'obligea à se pencher sur le côté. La Sorcière en profita et martela son écu avec une telle force qu'Arthur tomba de cheval. Le garçon se releva aussitôt, mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe et il tomba de nouveau. Sa cheville était cassée. La Sorcière plissa le nez dans un sourire cruel, et leva son sceptre.

« Arthur ! »

Arthur ne savait pas qui avait crié, mais la Sorcière hésita une seconde, Arthur entendit un grand craquement, et une seconde plus tard, un garçon se tenait entre lui et la sorcière, qui tenait à deux mains une épée trop lourde. C'était Merlin, il avait ramassé l'arme de pierre d'un soldat pétrifié et l'avait abattu de toute ses force sur le sceptre ensorcelé qui s'était brisé. Quand avait-il réussi à rejoindre le champ de bataille, Arthur n'en savait rien. Mais il venait de réduire à néant le plus grand des pouvoirs de la Reine Blanche. Les yeux de la Sorcière s'agrandirent en le reconnaissant.

« Tu devrais être mort... » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Puis elle regarda le morceau de sceptre brisé qui était dans sa main, et la haine déforma son visage. Arthur vit les jambes de Merlin trembler, mais le garçon ne recula pas.

« Peu importe, dit la Sorcière. Je te tuerai une seconde fois. »

Elle désarma Merlin d'un simple coup du poignet. Merlin poussa un cri et recula d'un pas, porta la main à sa ceinture et brandit la minuscule dague qu'il avait reçue. Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage de la Sorcière qui s'effaça aussitôt. La sorcière leva la tête, et Arthur suivit son regard. Là-bas, en haut de la colline, c'était Aslan, et Guinevere sur son dos. Le Lion poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler tout Albion, et de derrière lui apparurent des milliers et des milliers de soldats. Arthur échangea un regard de joie pure avec Merlin. Il étaient sauvés ! Il vit alors la Sorcière brandir son épée au-dessus d'eux. Il voulut crier, mais sa voix se perdait dans sa gorge, et de toute façon il était trop tard déjà.

Étrangement, la Sorcière ne porta pas le coup. Arthur attendait qu'elle abatte son bras, mais les yeux noirs était fixés devant elle, et sa bouche figée dans un rictus étrange. Elle baissa la tête vers son ventre, et Arthur vit le bout de la lame qui l'avait transpercée se retirer. La Sorcière s'écroula devant eux, et derrière elle se tenait Morgana, les larmes aux yeux, qui tenait son épée à bout de bras. Elle contourna le corps pour les rejoindre, et trébucha à moitié jusque dans les bras de Merlin, les mains crispées sur son ventre, là où la Sorcière avait frappée plus tôt.

« Tout va bien, murmura fébrilement Merlin, je... ma fiole... »

Mais il cherchait à sa ceinture et ne la trouvait pas. Arthur songea qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, qu'il devait absolument faire l'intéressant, mais la douleur à sa jambe lui vrillait le crâne, et il devait lutter pour ne pas s'évanouir.

« Aslan ! » appela Merlin prit de panique.

D'un bond, Aslan fut près d'eux, Guinevere sauta de son dos et courut les rejoindre. Le Lion les laissa pour éloigner le cadavre de la sorcière.

« Merlin ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu es vivant ! »

Et aussitôt elle vit Morgana dont les yeux étaient tournés vers l'intérieur de leurs orbites.

« La blessure est grave, dit Merlin, il faut que tu me rende ma fiole. » murmura le garçon, et comme elle ne l'écoutait pas, il l'appela plus fort. « Gwen ! Ma fiole ! Vite ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche sans comprendre.

« La fiole, que je t'ai donnée cette nuit, répéta le garçon. L'élixir, pour Morgana ! Vite ! »

Et Guinevere reprit ses esprits. Elle détacha la fiole de sa propre ceinture et Merlin lui prit des mains. D'un geste précis, il enleva le bouchon et versa une unique goutte dans la bouche de la blessée. Morgana agrippa la main de Merlin, ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment, puis elle se détendit, et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle était sauvée. Guinevere, folle de joie, se jeta dans ses bras. À côté, Arthur se demandait s'ils ne l'avaient pas complètement oublié.

« Gwen, s'il te plait, s'excusa Merlin. Il faut que je soigne Arthur maintenant. »

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » railla le garçon, mais il était faible, et sa moquerie se finit en gémissement de douleur. Merlin s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui versa une goutte d'élixir sur les lèvres.

« Et moi qui gaspille mon précieux élixir, dit-il. Quel enfant ingrat. »

« C'est moi l'enfant ? » répondit Arthur qui se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. « Je te rappelle que j'ai un an de- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car deux jeunes filles s'étaient jetées dans ses bras. Merlin restait à l'écart, mais Arthur l'attrapa par le poignet, Gwen l'embrassa sur la joue, et Morgana murmura un fragile « merci » à son oreille avant de le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Dans la plaine, la nouvelle armée d'Aslan mettait en fuite les restes de la horde de la Sorcière Blanche. La bataille était terminée.

Les enfants restèrent très longtemps à pleurer et à rire les uns contre les autres, quand ils entendirent une voix bégayer le nom de Merlin derrière eux. C'était un faune qui n'avait pas l'air bien sûr de lui, et qui portait pour toute armure une écharpe en lin rouge. Arthur n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui présente pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« M-Merlin, dit il avec un rire nerveux. Sa Majesté Guinevere avait dit que... Mais apparemment c-ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez l'air... »

Il piétina un peu sur place et essuya machinalement ses yeux du revers de sa main. Merlin fit quelques pas vers lui.

« J'ai pris soin de votre écharpe. » dit le faune en essayant de plaisanter.

Merlin sauta à son cou, et le faune cessa de trembler pour lui rendre son étreinte. Arthur se serait moqué s'il n'était pas lui-même sorti d'un long – et en y repensant après coup, très embarrassant – câlin de groupe.

« Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, dit Merlin tournant vers eux un visage rayonnant. Je vous présente Monsieur Tumnus. »

Les enfants sourirent.

« Monsieur Tumnus, dit Guinevere, Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que nous avons traversé pour le seul plaisir de vous rencontrer. »


	16. Les Quatre Trônes de Camelot

Le château de Camelot était à quatre jours de marche. Après qu'Aslan ait soufflé sur toutes les statues et que Merlin ait guérit tous les blessés, l'armée se mit en route vers le camp. Là-bas, les enfants retrouvèrent avec joie les castors et leur racontèrent leurs aventures. Du moins, Guinevere raconta la sienne. Arthur et Morgana n'aimaient pas parler de la Bataille, et Merlin gardait un silence obstiné sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Aslan les avait réunis tous les quatre pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. Merlin avait proposé à la Sorcière sa vie en échange de celle de Morgana, et sa proposition avait été acceptée, à la condition qu'il lui rapporte la crinière d'Aslan. L'ancienne magie demandait une vie, mais peu importait laquelle, et la Sorcière s'était réjouie de pouvoir tuer impunément un innocent. Mais si d'aventure un innocent offrait librement sa vie à la place d'un traître, la Table de Pierre se brisait et la vie était rendue. C'était ainsi qu'Aslan expliquait le miracle, et personne ne mit en doute ses paroles. Morgana avait essayé de remercier Merlin une nouvelle fois, troublée de n'avoir appris la valeur de son sacrifice que bien après qu'il ait eu lieu. Comme à son habitude, le garçon s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de sourire.

Les enfants, Aslan, Tumnus et les castors partirent les premiers pour Camelot, laissant le reste de leurs sujets s'occuper de ranger et démonter le camp. Arthur avait ordonné qu'on élève une pierre, cependant, pour ne pas oublier les valeureux soldats tombés pendant la bataille historique. Sur la route, Merlin passa son temps à discuter avec son ami faune, et Tumnus, une fois surmontés sa timidité et ses bégaiement, se révéla un compagnon fort agréable et très amusant. Il racontait les histoires comme personne et leur jouait des airs à danser le soir. Arthur resta toujours très près d'Aslan, et s'efforçait de se montrer parfait en tout. Merlin le prit comme un défi et redoubla d'efforts pour l'agacer, mais la réaction la plus vive qu'il reçut fut une petite bourrade. Guinevere, elle, appréciait la compagnie tranquille des castors. Si l'on pouvait appeler tranquille une Madame Castor émoustillée par la perspective de visiter enfin le château de Camelot. Morgana resta très discrète pendant tout le voyage. Elle s'amusait, écoutait les histoires et riait avec les autres, mais le soirs, elle s'asseyait seule près du feu et restait perdue des heures dans ses pensées. Guinevere lui avait demandé une fois si elle voulait parler, mais Morgana lui avait répondu qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule.

Ils arrivèrent au château quand le soleil du quatrième jour fut à son zénith. Le château était tout de pierres blanches et hautes fenêtres de verre, et certaines tours étaient couronnés de dômes d'or et d'argent. Une escouade de centaures les avaient devancés, et toute une armée de dryades, faunes, nymphes et petits animaux avaient préparé leur arrivée. Toutes les pièces étaient décorée du plancher jusqu'au plafond de guirlandes de fleurs, et de grandes tentures étaient accrochées aux fenêtres.

« Reposez-vous, fils et filles d'Adam, conseilla le Lion. Demain, une longue journée vous attend. »

Les enfants ne se firent pas prier. Guinevere et Morgana furent confiées aux bons soins de jeunes naïades et Arthur et Merlin suivirent un trio de faunes. Guinevere se demanda un instant s'il était bien utile de les séparer ainsi, après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ensemble. Mais ils avaient tous grand besoin d'un bain, de vêtements propres et de beaucoup de repos, aussi se laissa-t-elle conduire à travers le château.

« Dis Morgana, dit-elle à son amie alors qu'elles prenaient leur bain. Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Morgana démêla ses cheveux noirs avec un peigne de perles. Guinevere s'assit avec elle et Morgana lui tendit le peigne, comme elle en avait l'habitude quand elle avait envie que la jeune fille la coiffe.

« La prophétie dit qu'il faut que nous nous asseyons sur les trônes de Camelot, dit-elle. Nous allons devenir les Rois et Reines d'Albion, j'imagine. »

« Mais est-ce que tu n'as pas l'impression... D'oublier quelque chose ? »

Morgana ne répondit pas, et Guinevere continua de s'occuper de ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à fredonner doucement une des chansons que Merlin et Tumnus chantaient en boucle. Morgana la suivit un moment, et quand arriva le refrain elle se mirent à chanter à pleine voix les paroles qui s'étaient gravées dans leur tête presque malgré elle. Mais elles ne se souvenaient plus du second couplet, et après quelques phrases approximatives, elles perdirent le rythme et la chanson s'acheva en un éclat de rire.

On les vêtit de magnifiques robes taillées dans des étoffes soyeuses aux couleurs chatoyantes qui leur donnait des airs de princesses de contes. Il y avait de grand miroirs dans leurs appartements, et Guinevere en s'y mirant ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi jolie. Pas autant que Morgana malgré tout. Elle avait toujours eut une attitude très digne et majestueuse, mais là, avec ses nouveaux habits, c'était comme si elle révélait enfin sa vraie nature. Guinevere se mordit la lèvre en y pensant, et Morgana, comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit, lui prit la main.

« Toi aussi, Gwen, tu es superbe. On dirait que tu es sortie d'un rêve. »

Puis il y eut un dîner, et comme le soleil n'était pas encore couché, ils emmenèrent tous les plats et les couverts dehors pour un gigantesque pique-nique. Tumnus et d'autres jouèrent de la musique, on chanta encore et on rit beaucoup. Guinevere sentait le voile de la fatigue peser sur ses yeux et sa peau. Comme si tout était légèrement plus doux, plus léger et plus flou. C'était une bonne fatigue, et elle n'avait pas envie de dormir tant la sensation était agréable. Ils restèrent assis dans les bruyères devant le château jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. La lune éclairait faiblement les pierres blanches du palais, et derrière eux le ressac et les oiseaux marins les berçaient doucement, et une brise fraiche s'était levée.

Le silence tomba sur leur petit groupe, et ils restèrent un long moment qui leur parut un souffle à simplement apprécier la possibilité de rester immobile et silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Aslan leur conseille à tous d'aller dormir.

Dans le palais, des chandeliers disposés un peu partout éclairaient d'une lueur chaude et oscillante les murs et les décorations, et le doux murmures des gens qui s'apprêtaient à s'endormir résonnait dans les couloirs. Juste avant de gagner sa chambre, Guinevere croisa Merlin dans un escalier.

« C'est pour demain, Gwen, lui dit Merlin avec son immense sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la fin de la bataille. Nous allons être Rois et Reines, en droit et en fait. »

Et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Guinevere se souvint de la table de pierre et du poignard. Et toute la joie des derniers jours et la fraicheur du printemps ne purent l'empêcher de frissonner au souvenir de ce soir-là.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris la place de Morgana ? demanda-t-elle. Aslan savait que la Table de Pierre se briserait, mais toi tu ne pouvais pas le savoir... N'est-ce pas ? »

« J'avais une intuition. », répondit-il.

« Donc tu étais prêt à mourir ? Et la prophétie ? »

« Je me suis dit qu'il fallait tout tenter pour qu'elle puisse redevenir vraiment l'une des nôtres. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en riant, la prophétie parle des os et de la chair d'Adam. Peut-être que ça marche aussi même quand on est mort... »

Guinevere imagina avec dégoût un cadavre sur un trône.

« C'était courageux de ta part, dit-elle en chassant l'image morbide. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas pu la retrouver sans toi... Merci. »

Merlin haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était rien, et puis, ne le dit pas aux autres, mais... »

Guinevere se rapprocha de lui pour entendre sa confidence.

« J'étais curieux. »

Et avec un sourire étrange, il lui souhaita bonne nuit et descendit les escaliers. Guinevere ne sut quoi faire de ces révélations une fois qu'elle se fut couchée, mais par chance, ses oreillers étaient si confortables et ses draps si doux, elle se sentait si fatiguée et ses bras et jambes reposaient de façon si agréable qu'elle s'endormit sans même sentir le sommeil se poser sur ses paupières.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec un nœud dans l'estomac à l'idée du couronnement. Mais ce n'était qu'une formalité, elle s'en rendit compte en se préparant avec l'aide de ses dryades et la centauresse qui s'était présentée comme sa dame de compagnie. Pour tous les habitants du château, elle était déjà Reine. Pour la cérémonie, elle portait une robe de lilas et d'or, et ses lourds cheveux frisés étaient relevés. En sortant, elle rencontra Morgana, vêtue de vert et d'argent, et les deux jeunes filles se firent une révérence avec un sourire amusé. Dans l'escalier principal, elles furent rejointes par Arthur, superbe, rayonnant de pourpre et d'or, et Merlin, qui semblait avoir perdu toute la maladresse qui l'avait autrefois fait paraître un peu simplet, et portait une tunique bleue et une cape d'argent. Ils se saluèrent simplement, et Guinevere sentit que les trois autres partageaient cette excitation sourde qui la rendait calme à l'extérieur mais semblait brûler en dedans. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au grande portes de la salle des trônes, Arthur et Morgana au centre, Guinevere à côté de son amie et Merlin du côté d'Arthur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les enfants entrèrent sous les applaudissements et les acclamations d'une foule qui leur faisait une haie d'honneur. Les enfants s'avancèrent, d'un pas lent et digne, et sur l'estrade, Aslan les attendaient, ainsi que Monsieur Tumnus, qui avait troqué l'écharpe rouge que lui avait offert Merlin contre une de soie verte brodée d'or. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, Guinevere sentait sa poitrine se gonfler de joie, de fierté et d'amour, et elle pensa un moment que son cœur allait exploser. Il fallait qu'elle sourie, il fallait que son visage rayonne, qu'elle renvoie à tous ce bonheur extraordinaire, qu'elle le partage, sinon elle ne serait même plus capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Les enfants montèrent les quelques marches, se placèrent chacun devant un des trônes sculptés dans le marbre et la nacre, et, dans un même mouvement, se retournèrent vers l'assemblée.

Aslan fit un pas en arrière, et sa voix grave résonna dans le silence de la salle.

« À la grandeur de la Forêt septentrionale, je vous présente le Roi Merlin. »

Alors, Monsieur et Madame Castor montèrent l'estrade, portant chacun un coffret. Monsieur Castor ouvrit le sien, et dedans se trouvaient deux couronnes, une d'or et l'autre d'argent. Monsieur Tumnus pris la couronne d'Argent et la posa d'un geste extrêmement doux et respectueux sur la tête de Merlin. Guinevere le regardait en coin, n'osant pas trop tourner la tête, mais elle ne manqua pas le clin d'œil que le faune fit au garçon avant de faire quelques pas en arrière.

« À la splendeur de l'Océan méridional, je vous présente la Reine Guinevere. »

Et Madame Castor ouvrit le coffret qu'elle portait, dont Tumnus sortit une couronne plus fine que celle de Merlin, en or, et la posa délicatement sur son front.

« À l'éclat de la Lune orientale, je vous présente la Reine Morgana. »

Et Morgana elle aussi reçut une couronne, celle-ci d'argent.

« À la lumière du Soleil occidental, je vous présente le Grand Roi Arthur. »

Quand Tumnus l'eut couronné et que lui et les castors se furent retirés, les quatre enfants se tinrent un moment debout, appréciant ce nouveau poids sur leur tête. Ils étaient Rois et Reines, pour toujours et à jamais.

La foule explosa alors en acclamations joyeuses, criant des longues vies et des hourras, et Guinevere se laissa envahir par les frissons de la gloire. Elle échangea quelques regards radieux avec ses trois amis, et, comme un seul homme, ils s'assirent sur leur trône. Ainsi devait-il en être, et ainsi en serait-il, jusqu'à ce qu'Albion disparaissent dans une pluie d'étoiles.

Il y eut un banquet grandiose. Et soudain, toutes les danses et les chants et les petits morceaux de musiques, que Guinevere avait trouvés amusants quand ils étaient joués par Monsieur Tumnus, prirent des airs de bal enchanté, alors que des centaines d'instruments différents les reprenaient et que des centaines de danseurs évoluaient au milieu de la grande salle. Il y avait quatre longues tables où étaient joliment disposé plus de nourriture que les enfants n'en avaient jamais vu, même Arthur et Morgana. Ils y avait des corbeilles de fruits qui ne pouvaient être déplacées que par au moins quatre faunes, des plateaux de gibiers et de venaisons de toutes les régions d'Albion, des poissons, des fruits de mers, et de nombreux plats auxquels Guinevere n'avait jamais goûté mais qui étaient tous délicieux à leur façon. Guinevere parla à nombre de ses sujets, et dansa plusieurs quadrilles et de nombreuses gigues qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais que la magie de la fête lui faisait danser parfaitement. Elle vit Arthur lever son verre parmi les centaures, et Morgana en grande discussion avec la vieille faune qui leur avait appris à combattre, et Merlin qui racontait comment il avait sauvé Arthur à toute une assemblée de petits animaux. Elle vit aussi Aslan, en retrait, qui les observait d'un regard profond et bienveillant. Quand il croisa celui de Guinevere, il hocha lentement la tête et se dirigea vers les grandes portes. Il quittait le château. Guinevere ne savait comment elle le savait, mais elle en était certaine, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Maintenant qu'ils étaient Rois et Reines, et tant qu'ils resteraient tous les quatre, tout irait pour le mieux, mais tout de même, ce serait un peu triste sans le Lion.

Elle était trop loin pour le suivre, au lieu de cela elle courut jusqu'à l'un des grands balcons qui donnaient sur l'entrée du palais. Dans la nuit, Le Lion n'était qu'une ombre parmi les ombres, et Guinevere eut l'impression qu'elle le voyait pour la dernière fois avant longtemps.

« C'est comme ça, fit la petite voix de Madame Castor derrière elle, un jour il est juste à côté, et le lendemain il est déjà reparti. Il ne faut pas le retenir. Après tout, ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie, et il a beaucoup à faire. »

Elle posa alors une patte sur la main de Guinevere. Guinevere la serra et lui rendit un sourire un peu forcé en pinçant des lèvres. Quand elle se tourna vers la landes de nouveau, Aslan était déjà hors de vue, à moins qu'il n'ait simplement disparu. Madame Castor lui tapota gentiment le bras et repartit à l'intérieur, et Guinevere la perdit parmi la foule et les lumières. Les étoiles semblaient briller plus fort ce soir. Tout le pays semblait tendu, prêt à accueillir ce nouvel âge qu'Aslan avait commencé en les proclamant Rois et Reines. Leur ère.

« Il est parti ? »

C'était Arthur, qui l'avait rejoint. Guinevere acquiesça, et il poussa un léger soupir.

« Il ne nous à pas dit au revoir, dit-il doucement. »

Guinevere lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Nous le reverrons. »

Elle avait dit ça autant pour rassurer Arthur que pour se rassurer elle, mais en prononçant ces mots, elle sut qu'ils étaient vrais, et qu'en attendant, ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Désormais tout serait pour le mieux.

Merlin était pieds nus sur la plage. Le sable mouillé était froid, et régulièrement, une vague venait finir sa course et le mouillait jusqu'aux chevilles. Le Lion était parti. Il avait avancé jusqu'à disparaître dans la mer. Mais il n'était pas là pour le Lion.

« Je rêve encore. » dit-il.

Alors il entendit derrière lui le battement grave et lent des ailes du dragon. La créature se posa derrière lui.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Merlin.

« La prophétie a été réalisée, dit-il de sa voix caverneuse. L'âge d'or d'Albion commence. »

Merlin n'avait pas l'impression que tout était fini.

« Pour le moment, continua le dragon, vous pouvez profiter de votre victoire, aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. Viendra un temps où Albion aura de nouveau besoin de votre aide. »

« Je ne sais toujours pas me battre. » dit Merlin.

« Ta force est ailleurs. Ton sacrifice t'a donné un pouvoir plus grand que tu ne peux imaginer. Tu le découvriras quand tu en auras l'usage. »

Merlin hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que Morgana est vraiment libre ? demanda-t-il. Gwen dit qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps seule dans ses pensées. Est-ce que la faute a vraiment été effacée ? »

Le dragon ne répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui confirma les doutes du garçon.

« Elle est libre, dit le dragon, mais elle ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'elle a fait et ce qu'elle a vu. Elle aussi a hérité d'un pouvoir qu'elle ignore. »

« Et les autres ? » demanda Merlin.

« Aslan les protège. Malgré ça, Arthur aura besoin de ton aide. »

« Et pas Gwen ? »

«Guinevere n'a besoin de personne. »

Le bruit du ressac diminuait à mesure que la mer reculait. Merlin ferma les yeux. La plage disparut sous ses pieds et la mer s'effaça et dans son sommeil Merlin se retourna dans le lit de la grande chambre de la tour Nord du château de Camelot.


	17. Tout le temps que durera l'Eté

Les enfants grandirent sous le soleil d'un été sans fin. Arthur gagna en carrure, en force et en beauté, et ses cheveux blonds brillaient autant que le soleil. Il guerroya pendant de nombreuses années pour établir la paix en Albion. Il passait le plus clair de son temps au front, était adulé par ses alliés et redouté par ses ennemis. Il portait fièrement son écu de gueule et d'argent, et à son côté, Excalibur était devenue une légende. Ses gens lui connaissaient un tempérament sanguin et généreux, et partout on l'appelait le Magnifique.

Sa cousine l'accompagnait souvent en campagne et il tenait son conseil en haute estime. Morgana était devenue une jeune femme placide et énigmatique. Elle ne cessait jamais de lire et de s'instruire, et elle était devenue experte en de nombreuses sciences, et l'on disait qu'elle savait la vieille magie. Elle était la grande stratège du Royaume, et nul dans tout le pays ne pouvait la battre aux échecs. On l'appelait la Clairvoyante. Ses longs cheveux étaient noirs comme le plumage des corbeaux qu'elle avait en affection, sa peau était aussi blanche que le lait et ses lèvres plus rouges que le plus délicieux des fruits. Beaucoup s'étaient épris d'elle à l'instant où il l'avaient vu, mais elle n'avait jamais accepté de soupirant.

Guinevere ne lui cédait pas sur le plan de la beauté. Ses boucles cascadaient en torrents sur ses épaules, sa peau brune luisait au soleil et ses yeux noirs avaient fait parlé les poètes jusqu'à Telmar. Demeurant à Camelot, et organisait les tournois et les joutes, présidait aux procès et aux conseils quand Arthur était absent. Son peuple savait qu'il pouvait trouver en elle une oreille bienveillante et une ferme équité. Ses gens l'appelaient Guinevere la Juste.

Merlin était un souverain extrêmement discret. Il apportait bien volontiers son aide aux trois autres et à quiconque lui demandait, il participait aux conseils et aux cérémonies, mais il n'aimait rien tant que de s'habiller simplement et de se promener inaperçu dans tout le royaume. Malgré sa haute taille, il était resté mince, et sa fragilité s'était changée en élégance. Il disparaissait parfois plusieurs semaines dans la forêt, et discutait avec toutes les créatures qu'il rencontrait. On prétendait qu'il connaissait nommément tous les oiseaux du Royaume et qu'il s'était aventuré dans les terres sauvages du Nord et de l'Ouest. Il aimait les fêtes et la musique, se montrait bon avec tous et riait souvent. On l'appelait souvent le Jeune Roi, mais en privé, il se faisait simplement appeler Merlin.

Dix ans s'était écoulés, dix années de paix et de prospérité, durant lesquelles Albion ne connut que la joie, l'abondance et la fête.

Or, il advînt qu'on parla d'un grand cerf blanc qui paissait dans la forêt près de la montagne. Et chacun sait que qui capture le cerf blanc a le droit d'exaucer un vœu. Les Rois et Reines d'Albion se préparèrent donc pour la chasse.

« Alors, Merlin, finalement tu as décidé de te joindre à nous, le cheval ne te fais plus peur ? » railla Arthur comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Je sais monter à cheval, merci bien, lui répondit Merlin avec une certaine aigreur. Mais je sais aussi me servir de mes jambe contrairement à certains. »

Mais Arthur ne l'écoutait pas, car Morgana avait sorti sa propre monture de l'écurie.

« Alors Cousin, dit-elle, j'espère que le vœux que tu veux exhausser n'est pas trop important, parce que je compte bien attraper le cerf blanc pour moi-même. »

« Mais bien sûr, répondit le Grand Roi, parce que vous pensez, Ma Dame, que vous pouvez me dépasser à cheval ? »

Et Morgana éperonna sa monture. On disait de son destrier noir qu'il était si rapide qu'il pouvait courir sur la crête des vagues. Mais l'étalon blanc d'Arthur n'était pas en reste : la rumeur prétendait qu'il filait plus vite que le vent sur la surface de la terre. Arthur fit partir sa monture au galop.

« Dépêche-toi, Merlin, tu vas manquer la chasse si tu t'attarde comme ça. »

C'était Guinevere, montée sur sa fidèle Elaine. Elle prenait moins de plaisir à la chasse mais les courses de chevaux l'amusaient toujours beaucoup.

« Ce n'est pas que l'idée de traquer un animal à mort me plaise tant que ça, répondit Merlin. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu décidé de nous accompagner ? »

« Parce que si c'est moi qui trouve le cerf blanc en premier, je le laisserai partir et vous serez obligé de l'épargner puisque j'aurais gagné la course. »

Guinevere lui sourit.

« Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant qu'Arthur ou Morgana ne l'attrape. »

Et elle et Merlin lancèrent leur chevaux au galop. Ils eurent tôt fait de rattraper Arthur ou Morgana, mais n'arrivaient pas à les dépasser. Ils chevauchèrent longtemps, ils traversèrent d'abord la grande plaine puis passèrent par les vallées entre les montagnes avant d'arriver à la forêt. Les arbres s'étaient tous colorés de rouge et d'ors et le bois était magnifique. Cela faisait plus de cent ans que l'on n'avait pas eu d'automne à Albion, et la chute des feuilles et la fraicheur du vent avaient l'air tout aussi magiques et incroyables que le printemps qu'Aslan avait ramené avec lui il y a longtemps. Soudain, le cheval de Merlin ralentit, et Merlin, inquiet, le fit s'arrêter complètement. Il descendit de sa selle et flatta le cou de la monture.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda le jeune roi.

« Je n'ai plus les jambes de ma jeunesse. »

À côté, Guinevere avait elle aussi arrêté sa course.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? s'exclama Arthur avec un rire puissant. Je viens d'apercevoir le cerf et à ce moment précis le Seigneur Merlin décide qu'il est fatigué. »

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, répliqua Merlin. Mais Philippe l'est. Je crois que vous devrez continuer sans moi. »

« Pauvre Arthur, plaignit faussement Morgana, si prêt du but ! »

« Oh bien sûr, maintenant Ma Dame pense avoir déjà gagné ! À cheval, Merlin, la chasse n'est pas encore finie. »

Mais Merlin ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait de voir un phénomène très étrange. C'était un arbre de fer, de la taille d'un petit pommier. Son tronc parfaitement droit et lisse était recouvert de lierre et au sommet se trouvait une petite boîte de verre dans laquelle brûlait une douce flamme. Merlin s'approcha de l'étrange objet. Il ne se rappelait pas en avoir jamais vu de semblable, mais cette image lui semblait familière.

« Quelle bizarrerie tu as encore trouvée, Merlin ? » Demanda Arthur, bien plus intrigué qu'il ne le laissa d'abord paraître.

Un a un, le seigneur et les dames descendirent de cheval et s'approchèrent du réverbère.

Merlin les vit à peine, troublé qu'il était par ce mystère.

« Je connais cet endroit, dit doucement Morgana, j'ai dû le voir dans un rêve, un de ceux où l'on rêve que l'on rêve. »

Merlin se souvînt alors d'un chemin, et laissant derrière lui son fidèle Philippe, il s'engouffra à pied entre des fourrés. Il fallait qu'il sache quel était cet endroit, où bien il passerait sa vie à y songer et n'en dormirait plus.

« Et le cerf blanc ? » demanda Arthur.

« Une aventure à la fois, répondit Guinevere, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important. »

Merlin sentait que les autres le suivaient. Morgana était juste derrière lui, et il entendait la voix protestataire d'Arthur et celle, bienveillante et raisonnable, de Gwen un peu plus loin. Bientôt, son intuition le mena sous de grand pin et il dut se baisser pour continuer d'avancer. Un frisson d'appréhension commença à monter dans son dos. Quoi qu'il trouverait là où il se laissait entraîner, une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Mais ses jambes l'entraînaient malgré lui, comme si elles se souvenaient du chemin pour l'avoir souvent emprunté, dans une autre vie qu'il aurait eu du mal à reconnaître comme la sienne. Les branchages se firent de plus en plus denses, et derrière lui ses amis l'avaient rattrapé. Merlin continua d'avancer, la peur au ventre et l'esprit en feu, et soudain il toucha une matière étrange du bout de ses doigts.

« Ce ne sont pas des branches, s'étonna Arthur derrière lui. Ce sont des manteaux ! »

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Merlin, Morgana, Arthur et Guinevere trébuchèrent par la porte de l'armoire et atterrirent les uns sur les autres dans la chambre d'amis. Ils n'étaient plus rois et reines, ils étaient de nouveau simplement eux, les enfants avec leurs jupes et pantalons et chemises toutes simples.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres un long moment, incapable de se décider s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer. Leur aventure en Albion était fini, et ce qui avait semblé la pure réalité à Merlin deux minutes plutôt commençait déjà à s'effacer comme les dernières traînées d'un rêve. Soudain la poignée de la porte se mit à tourner. Merlin s'effraya alors, c'était la Macready qui venait les réprimander pour leur course-poursuite ! Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur l'oncle Gaius.

« Et bien, dit-il, vous avez fait un de ses raffut ! » Mais il les regarda un moment, tous les quatre par terre, les yeux brillant de la course et de l'émotion.

« Que faisiez-vous dans mon armoire ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Si on vous le disais, professeur, vous ne nous croiriez pas. » dit Morgana comme une plaisanterie.

« À votre place, je n'en serais pas si sûr. » répondit-il.

Merlin dévisagea un instant son oncle. Le Professeur les regarda tous avec beaucoup de douceur et aussi quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté. Le garçon sentit alors une larme couler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya du revers de sa manche avant d'éclater de rire.


	18. Les Enfants d'Albion

Morgana posa dans sa valise l'exemplaire du chevalier au lion que le Professeur lui avait offert. Elle n'avait quasiment pas lu de l'été, mais elle voulait garder un peu du manoir avec elle. Septembre était dans deux jours, et il leur fallait à tous préparer leur affaires pour retourner dans leurs écoles respectives, Arthur et elle dans leur prestigieux internat, et Gwen dans la même école publique que Merlin. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentré d'Albion, le temps avait filé sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. La mère de Merlin était venu passer quelques jours avec eux, elle était retournée en ville et avait rencontrer la gentille pharmacienne chez qui Pr. Jenkins achetait toutes ses médecines. Elle avait eut ses deuxième règles. Elle se rappelait vaguement de ne pas les avoir eue pendant toute sa vie à Albion, mais après tout le pays était magique, et peut-être l'aventure n'avait-elle duré réellement qu'un instant. Comme la Sorcière Blanche le lui avait prédit, elle n'avait subit ni douleurs ni cauchemars. Le visage de cette femme, comme ceux de tous les amis qu'ils s'étaient fait à Albion, commençait à s'estomper dans ses souvenirs. Même la silhouette terrible et puissante d'Aslan n'était plus aussi claire. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup d'Albion, mais toujours quand ils se regardaient, ils savaient que les autres pensaient eux aussi aux grandes batailles dans la plaine, ou au château de Camelott, à Monsieur Tumnus et aux Castors.

Elle ferma sa valise. Dehors, la Daimler de l'oncle Uther les attendait, Arthur et elle, pour les emmener dans leur nouvel internat. Au moins l'oncle Uther avait-il prit la peine de leur envoyer son propre chauffeur. Gwen toqua à sa porte.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à descendre tes bagages ? » demanda-t-elle.

Morgana accepta avec plaisir. Elle avait sept valise, et l'idée de faire plusieurs allers retours dans les escaliers en les portant seule. À elles deux, le temps passa plus vite. Morgana remonta ensuite dans sa chambre pour aller chercher son manteau. Mais en passant devant le bureau du professeur, elle hésita. Peut-être, une dernière fois...

Elle traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami. L'armoire était toujours là, immobile et massive, et désespérément close.

« Ah, toi aussi, dit Merlin en se retournant. »

Il était assis à même le plancher, ses bras entouraient ses jambes croisées, et se leva gauchement quand la jeune fille entra dans la pièce. Morgana l'interrogea un moment du regard, mais le garçon secoua la tête. Ils avaient tous tenté de retourner dans l'armoire, une fois ensemble, et les suivantes chacun de leur côté, et à chaque fois ils avaient un peu moins d'espoir, mais avaient continué tout de même. Ils n'étaient jamais retournés à Albion.

« Alors vous partez. » constata Merlin.

« Oui, tu devrais descendre si tu veux dire au revoir à Arthur. »

« Oh je m'en fiche, répondit-il. »

Il mentait, bien sûr. Morgana hésita un moment, se tordit un peu les mains, avant de lancer.

« Est-ce que tu crois... »

Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Mais Merlin hocha vivement la tête.

« Oui. Oui, c'est sûr. Mais oncle Gaius me dit que cela arrivera à un moment où l'on ne s'y attend pas. Et que ce ne sera probablement pas par le biais de l'armoire. »

Morgana acquiesça à son tour, la gorge serrée.

« Alors au revoir dit-elle. »

« Au revoir. » dit Merlin.

Et avec un sourire, il lui tendit la main, mais Morgana ne la serra pas, elle prit le garçon dans ses bras un instant avant de se reculer vivement. Cela avait quelque chose de... gênant. Merlin, lui, n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde. Morgana voulait ajouter quelque chose, elle n'était pas sûre de quoi. Merci, peut-être, ou encore tu vas me manquer, mais elle se sentait si mal à l'aise qu'elle ne dit rien.

« On y retournera. » dit Merlin comme si c'était une évidence. Morgana avait très envie de pleurer mais elle voulait aussi le croire et ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, aussi elle ravala ses larmes et ils sortirent de la chambre d'ami.

Sur le pas de la porte, Morgana et Arthur reçurent un salut raide de Madame Macready, et une franche poignée de main du professeur. Arthur et Merlin réussirent à s'insulter jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Morgana ne refit pas ses adieux au garçon, de peur de ne pouvoir garder sa contenance, mais Gwen ne lui laissa pas le choix, elle l'étreignit avec force et lui fit promettre plusieurs fois de lui écrire. Puis Morgana monta dans la voiture d'oncle Uther et regarda une dernière fois la façade du manoir, l'immense terrain à moitié sauvage, le professeur et la vieille harpie, et surtout Merlin et Gwen, avant de refermer la portière; La voiture démarra , et Morgana dut supporter la conversation triviale du chauffeur. Le pauvre homme n'y pouvait rien, mais il était terriblement agaçant. Quand ils eurent dépassé la vieille grille, elle se permit de tourner les yeux vers Arthur. Son cousin avait l'air aussi ému qu'elle mais il serrait la mâchoire et fronçait les sourcils, pensant à tort que sa tristesse passerait inaperçue.

« Ne pleure pas, cousin, dit-elle avec un peu de moquerie dans la voix. On va les revoir. »

« Bien sûr, dit Arthur vivement. Je sais qu'on va les revoir. »

Morgana adoucit son sourire.

« Et on y retournera. »

Arthur croisa son regard. Morgana vit ses yeux clairs grands ouverts, et le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de son cousin.

« Ça aussi je le sais. »

FIN

C'est la fin de cette fanfiction !

Un grand merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire, et un plus grand merci à tahury qui a toujours pris le temps d'écrire toutes ses reviews qui m'ont été d'un grand soutien. Un autre à MirandaFauconnette qui a suivit et commenté cette histoire depuis le berceau.

Je suis en train d'écrire la suite de ce crossover (fusion ?), et si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez retrouver Arthur, Morgana, Gwen et Merlin dans quelques mois. Cette histoire sera (cela paraît logique) fortement inspirée du Prince Caspian des Chroniques de Narnia.

Encore merci, et peut-être à bientôt !


End file.
